Puni , Shichishito !
by Manganounette
Summary: Ichigo se voit confié une nouvelle mission : la protection d'une shinigami qui n'est autre que la petite fille du commandant Yamamoto, plus que convoitée par Aizen. Les Shinigamis parviendront-ils à l'arrêter et à protéger le Zanpakuto sacré ? La bataille finale est sur le point de commencer.
1. Première rencontre

**Salut a tous ! Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes venu lire le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur Bleach =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a me donnez vos avis ! **

**Voila alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture et Enjoy ! =D**

**PS : Entre # ce sont les pensées des personnages. ^^**

« Les shinigamis sont les protecteurs spirituels du monde des humains. Ils veillent sur l'équilibre des âmes, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui peuplent ce monde… »

Deux jeunes femmes vêtues de kimonos noirs traversait le ciel de la ville de Karakura, sautant de toit en toit.

-C'est par là, suis moi !

-Bien !

Les deux jeunes shinigamis continuèrent leur route pendant quelques bons kilomètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Sur l'enseigne de celle-ci on pouvait lire : ''Clinique Kurosaki''.

-Une clinique ? S'intrigua l'une d'entre elles.

-Oui, je t'avais pourtant déjà parlé de lui non ? sourit l'autre.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Hé Ichigo ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le dit Ichigo était affalé sur son bureau, un crayon entre les dents et sa tête reposant sur la paume de sa main.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et reconnut immédiatement la personne qui l'appelait.

-Rukia ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

-Elle-même camarade !

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ces deux-là. Rukia était retournée s'entraîner à la Soul Society avec son frère et avait confié la protection de la ville à Ichigo.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait rala.

- Dis-moi Rukia, tu comptes prendre racine sur la fenêtre ? Elle ponctua sa phrase en posant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Désolée ! S'excuse Rukia en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Elle sauta habilement sue le rebord de la fenêtre ou se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt son amie puis se posa de la même manière aux cotes de Rukia.

D'un geste de la main, la shinigami aux yeux violets la présenta.

-Ichigo, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter Natsuka Yamamoto, la petite fille du commandant des 13 divisions.

La dite Natsuka sourit puis salua Ichigo en faisant la révérence.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Heu…moi de même. Répondit-il calmement.

Ichigo, comme tout garçon qui se respecte, dévisagea discrètement Natsuka. Elle avait un visage fin, de grands et beaux yeux de couleur noisette (un peu comme les siens), de longs cheveux roses pales, une mèche épaisse cachait son yeux droit, et malgré le kimono de couleur noir il pouvait facilement distinguer de jolies formes.

Il se mit une petite claque mentale. #Qu'est ce que je suis en train de regarder moi ?#.La perversité de Kon avait du déteindre sur lui.

-La terre appelle Ichigo, t'es avec nous ? S'intrigua Rukia en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Heu oui oui ! Il ria nerveusement. Au fait, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ?

-Je suis chargée d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Répondit Rukia avec un regard plus sérieux qu'à son arrivée.

Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Ichigo rejointe aussitôt par la jolie Natsuka.

-La menace d'Aizen est de plus en plus lourde sur la Soul Society mais heureusement pour nous la bataille n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Jusque là tu suis ?

Il hocha positivement la tête

-Bien, je continue. Tu n'as pas oublié qui elle était ? demanda Rukia en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, assise à ses cotés.

-Bah non.

-Comme c'est la petite fille de Ganryusai, elle est la prunelle de ses yeux et ça, Aizen la bien compris. Il voudra en faire un moyen de pression s'il réussit à la prendre en otage. C'est du moins ce que ce salaud nous a fait comprendre. Et surtout, il tient à mettre la main sur son Zanpakutô mais elle t'expliqueras cela en détails plus tard.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ? S'enquit Ichigo.

-Et il a été décidé que je la conduirais ici pour la mettre en lieu sur. Commetu vis dans le monde des humains et que tu es un puissant shinigami, l'ordre a été donné et c'est toi qui va devoir veiller sur elle.

Alors là…S'il s'attendait à ça…Le voila reconvertit en garde du corps, c'était le pompon !

Il protesta même si il savait que Rukia ne lui laisserait jamais le dernier mot.

-Mais mais...

-Pas de mais Ichigo ! De 1 :C'est un ordre et de 2 : Tu ne vas pas la laissée aux mains de ce monstre d'Aizen quand même ? S'inquiéta la shinigami aux cheveux de jais.

Pour le coup elle n'avait pas tort. En plus, avoir la compagnie d'une aussi jolie fille, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il sourit en voyant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Natsuka.

-C'est bon pas la peine de faire cette tête la ! lança-t-il en rigolant. T'en fais pas je ne suis pas le genre de type à me défilé quand il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un !

Elle sourit à son tour elle le remercia, soulagée d'être protéger par quelqu'un de si puissant et gentil.

Passé cet instant, Rukia prévint Ichigo d'être le plus discret possible, lui et Natsuka possédaient tous deux une très grande pression spirituelle et que, s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils se feraient vite repérés. Elle lui précisa également que demain, au lycée, Natsuka serait considérée comme une nouvelle élève parfaitement normale. Tout avait été préparé pour son arrivée dans le monde réel.

Rukia finit par s'en aller en saluant les deux nouveaux colocataires. Entre temps, Natsuka avait intégrée son gigai et commença à inspecter la chambre du garçon qui allait désormais la protéger.

-Dis moi…commença-t-elle.

Ichigo releva la tête de son devoir.

-Quoi ?

-Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

Bonne question. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça ! Ichigo réfléchit un instant et répondit.

-Bah il y a bien le placard mais…

Ca n'était pas vraiment une réponse, plus une question mais bon…

-Original ! sourit-elle.T'inquiète je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit cinq étoiles non plus.

-Ouais…content que ça te plais. Répondit gentiment Ichigo.

Elle s'approcha du placard en question et à peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'une espèce de peluche lui sauta dessus.

Natsuka fut si surprise qu'elle tomba, les fesses par terre et la peluche dans les bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

Ichigo, alerté par le bruit, ne put retenir un rire en la voyant ainsi.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'avais des peluches vivantes dans ton placard !ralla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa Kon par la tête.

-Alors c'est toi Kon, Rukia m'a souvent parlé de toi.

Kon exulta.

-Mademoiselle vous êtes absolument magnifique !

-Oh c'est gentil merci !sourit-elle en le re-plaquant contre sa poitrine pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

La pauvre ne connaissait pas encore l'immense pervers qu'était Kon. Ichigo intervint :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça…

-Pourquoi ? Moi je le trouve trop mignon !

Notre Kon était au paradis et n'avait aucune envie d'en descendre.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom, mademoiselle aux grandes collines ?

Grossière erreur. Natsuka l'attrapa et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur de la chambre.

-Je déteste les pervers !s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Et voila ! Encore une belle gaffe de la part de Kon. Maintenant bonjour la galère pour lui faire des câlins.

-Je t'avais prévenue !rappela Ichigo sans relever la tête de ses devoirs.

-Oh sa va hein ! Le shinigami du dimanche !conclut-elle en tirant la langue.

Comme nous l'avons déjà remarqués, les journées des shinigamis ne sont pas de tout repos et ce soir n'échappa évidemment pas à la règle. Le téléphone de Natsuka sonna.

-Ichigo !

L'intéressé avait déjà quitté son corps et attendait que la jeune fille en fasse autant.

-T'as fait vite…

-Hum…

Elle plaqua son emblème de shinigami contre sa poitrine et sortit de son gigai. Ils partirent ensuite à la poursuite du Hollow.

Ichigo guidait la nouvelle arrivante à travers la ville de Karakura en gardant toutefois un œil sur elle.

Le Hollow de ce soir devait bien mesuré une cinquantaine de mètres d'âpres notre chère Natsuka.

Elle ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets en direction du Hollow puis d'Ichigo et vice-versa.

-Ne me dis que ce genre de petites bestioles te fait peur ?

-Pas du tout voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle pour se donner contenance. Grace à l'entrainement de Keni je n'ai aucune raison de flipper face à ce genre de Hollow.

Ichigo tillât à l'annonce de ce surnom

-Attends…ça veut dire que tu es sous les ordres de Kenpachi Zaraki ?

Le Hollow en face d'eux commençait à perdre patience. Il envoya son poing vers Natsuka qui l'esquiva habilement.

-Ouais ! répondit-elle, je suis son deuxième lieutenant !

Elle s'élança dans les airs et empoigna fermement son shinigami le libéra sous les yeux étonnés d'Ichigo.

-Puni , Shishishito !

Trois plus petites lames apparurent de chaque cotés de la lame principale qui constituait la septième , elle s'élança en shunpo et trancha la tête du Hollow en deux. Il disparut comme un tas de cendre lors d'un coup de vent.

La détentrice de Shishishito atterrit brusquement sur le sol, accueillit par les compliments du lycéen.

-Vraiment pas mal pour une débutante qui a peur des moqua le rouquin.

-Moi une débutante ? Tu rigoles j'espère !réplique-t-elle avec un air faussement supérieur.

Elle remit son Zanpakuto dans sa ceinture de tissus blanc et les deux shinigamis repartirent en direction de la clinique Kurosaki.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre du garçon, ils retournèrent dans leurs corps respectifs puis Ichigo tacha de préparer le lit de sa nouvelle colocataire.

Natsuka, à genoux sur le lit d'Ichigo, avait passée sa tête par la fenetre.L'air frais du soir lui caressait doucement le visage découvrant par moment son œil droit habituellement caché par sa mèche. Son esprit s'égarait dans les souvenirs de sa vie dans la 11ème division, ils lui manquaient tous déjà.

-La terre appelle Natsuka !

Ichigo la fit sortir de ses pensées

-Heu oui désolée. Elle se gratta nerveusement la nuque en souriant.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que ton lit était prêt. sourit-il.

-Merci Ichigo.

Elle alla inspecter son lit et le testa par la même occasion.

-C'est plus confortable que ça en a l'air !

Evidemment ça ne valait pas son bon lit bien moelleux mais bon…elle s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

-Je voudrais aussi te prévenir que, pour le moment, il ne faudra pas que ma famille sache que tu es là.

Elle ne posa même pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment et haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ichigo avait discrètement monté à manger à Natsuka et quelques heures plus tard ils étaient partis se couchés.

-A quelle heure doit-on se lever demain ?

-7h30…

-Fait chier ! pesta-t-elle.

Il fallait bien se lever pour aller au lycée mais 7h30 c'était trop tôt pour elle qui avait l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée avec Yachiru !

-Bon allez a Ichigo en remontant la couverture jusqu'en dessous de son menton.

-Oui bonne nuit…Ichigo. répondit Natsuka avec un joli sourire.

Elle referma la porte du placard quand soudain elle s'aperçut de quelque chose.

-Oh merde ! J'ai oubliée la peluche de Chappy que Rukia m'avait prêté !

-Gamine va !

Elle tira la langue à l'attention d'Ichigo même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne la verrait pas les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le mur. Elle appela ensuite Kon.

-Kon ou es-tu ?s'exclama-t-elle (silencieusement quand même=D).

La peluche apparut d'on ne sait ou avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis là, deuxième sœurette !

-J'ai besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Kon ne répondait plus de rien et avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le paradis une deuxième fois.

-Mais je te préviens : un geste ou une parole déplacée…et je te tue !C'est compris ?précisa-t-elle fermement.

-Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas ! (Bah si justement - -'…=P)

-Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais. Intervint Ichigo les yeux fermés.

Elle rit puis fit signe à Kon de la rejoindre.

-Bonne nuit Ichigo !

-Bonne nuit … Natsuka.

La shinigami referma, pour de bon cette fois, la porte du placard et s'endormie presque immédiatement.

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvez ça comment ? Nul, bien, chiant, pas bien, super ? Laissez moi une review avec votre avis ça me fera super plaisir et ça me permettra surement de m'améliorer ^^**

**En tout cas je suis très contente d'avoir publié ce premier chapitre même si il n'est peut-être pas super…Moi il me plait bien !Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée (ou une bonne nuit selon l'heure qu'il est ^^)Gros bisous à tous =)**

**PS : Si vous aimez, je vous mettrais également la musique à écouter pendant certaines « scènes », pour vous mettre bien dans l'ambiance XD.**

**Manganounette 3**


	2. Grand-frère

Bonjour bonjour a toutes et a tous!Je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier le chapitre 2,je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps mais je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat et là encore je ne suis pas totalement contente de ce chapitre. J'attends néanmoins vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaise, sur ce chapitre ^^

Blabla de l'auteur : Si vous voulez des infos sur Natsuka,sur son Zanpakuto ou autre ,je suis là ! =)

Réponse aux reviews (enfin plutôt a LA review pour l'instant):

BeN : voilà la suite ^^ désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ,j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas que Natsuka héritera de la barbe plus tard hihi =D

Voili,voilou sur ce Bonne Lecture !

« Attends moi , je reviendrais vite je te le promets ».

Voilà ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir. Ces mots résonnent,encore aujourd'hui, dans ma tête...Et j'ai bien peur que cela ne s'arrête jamais...

Je l'ai fait,j'ai attendue des jours,des mois et même des années. Mais toi,la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance,tu m'as trahis !

Je crois que je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie:J'étais petite,toi un adulte,celui qui me protégeais,qui veillait sur moi à la demande de nos défunts parents mais aussi parce qu'ont s'adoraient tous les deux...Nous vivions ensemble,pauvres certes dans le 78ème district du Rukongai,mais ensemble a jamais on se l'était toujours promis.

Mais un jour tu es partis, sans que je sache pourquoi...

Tu m'as confié à grand-père,tu m'as embrassé sur le front et tu m'as dit en souriant de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'on seraient de nouveaux ensemble très vite.

Je t'ai souris moi aussi,tout simplement pour que tu gardes cette image joyeuse de moi,pour que tu ne voies pas à quel point j'étais triste de te voir partir et à quel point j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir...

Et puis tu n'es jamais revenu. Combien de fois ai-je rêver de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras,de te sourire à nouveau mais cette fois parce que tu serais revenu ?

Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cessé...

-Michihiko !

Elle avait encore rêvée de lui.

Son front était trempé de sueur et elle respirait fortement. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se rallongea.

-Encore ce foutu rêve !

Elle vit la porte du placard s'ouvrir sur un Ichigo au regard intrigué (inquiet?).En même temps vu le cri qu'elle avait pousser c'était compréhensible. Il l'interrogea du regard,elle se redressa sur ses coudes,et d'une voix plus calme lui répondit :

-Ça va Ichigo. Répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. C'etait juste un cauchemar.

Peu convaincu, Ichigo acquiesça quand même.

-C'est pas que je veux te presser mais si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours, il va falloir te préparer ! Dit-il.

N'ayant pas du tout oublier, elle lui répondit sur un ton joyeux que quelqu'un lui bloquait le passage. Il fit semblant de rire et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Elle attrapa des affaires dans une valise sortit d'on ne sait ou puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'Ichigo avait indiqué comme étant la salle de bain.

Le roux monta la garde devant la porte,voulant évité que Yuzu et les autres ne découvre qu'il hébergeait clandestinement (xD) une fille.

Natsuka sortit de la salle de bain, toute contente, elle fit un tour sur elle même, habillée de l'uniforme du lycée.

-Alors ? questionna-t-elle Ichigo.

L'intéressé rougit et expédia vite la chose avec un « mouai » fade qui fit faire la moue à la jeune fille.

Elle sortit ensuite par la fenêtre pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la famille de son « protecteur ».C'est vrai que sortir par la fenêtre ça passait très inaperçu !

Ils marchaient tranquillement tout les deux sur le trottoir. Natsuka ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Ichigo,n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui disait. Ses cheveux pas très communs d'un orange vif et coiffés à la va-vite, ses beaux yeux noisettes si... envoûtants, sont corps si musclé par ses durs entraînements...

#Il est drôlement mignon le petit Kurosaki...Aaaaah-Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi ? Oh nan mais franchement n'est-il pas trop chou avec cette moue ahurie?#

-Hé tu m'écoute? s'enquit-il en passant rapidement sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Ah heu oui oui je suis là, qu'est ce que tu disais ?s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Rien...Il soupira. Je suppose que tu n'as pas entendu un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire donc je vais essayer de résumé. Règle n°1 :Fais attention à Keigo Asano,je pense que tu vas vite le « rencontrer ». Règle n°2:Ne fais aucune allusions à la Soul Society,aux shinigamis,etc. Et enfin règle n°3: Ne goûte jamais, sous aucun prétexte, la cuisine d'Orihime Inoue.

-Bien chef! se moqua-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au lycée,et allèrent directement dans leur classe. A peine arrivé dans la salle,Ichigo fut harceler de « Kurosaki-kuuun » par Orihime.

-Salut...répondit plus calmement le roux.

-Dis Ichigo, commença Tatsuki, tu nous avais cacher que t'avais une petite copine !

Lui et Natsuka piquèrent un fard avant de clarifier la situation par des:Lui/Elle mon/ma petit(e) ami(e)?Tu n'y penses pas j'espère ?,tandis qu'Orihime était en train de faire un infarctus(crève crève crève!Nan c'était méchant je rigole voyons ^^).

Décidément il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour leurs faire perdre leurs moyens !il inventa qu'elle était une amie rencontrée en vacances.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Keigo arriva en courant,les bras grand ouvert sur Ichigo.

-IIIIIchiiiiigoooo-OW !

BAAM

Ichigo l'arrêta net avec son pied puis le salua à son tour.

Maintenant étalé sur le sol, en murmurant des « ça me fait toujours autant plaisir quand tu me réponds !» Keigo se jura de se calmer. Chose qu'il ne fera peut être pas forcement !

Natsuka s'approcha d'Ichigo à pas chassés et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je parie que c'est lui Keigo !Hi hi.

La professeur écourta leur conversation en ordonnant à tout le monde de s'asseoir sauf à Natsuka,à qui elle fit signe de venir.

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle!S'exclama la femme à lunette.

Natsuka fit la révérence puis se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Natsuka Yamamoto et je viens d'arriver ici à Karakura, j'espère que cette année se passera pour le mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à la place indiquée par la professeur sous les regards béat des garçons de la classe. La jeune fille se tourna vers Ichigo en chuchotant «mission infiltration réussi ! =P »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cloche annonça la fin des cours du matin ,mais plus important que cela:La pause déjeuner. Natsuka rejoignit l'habituel petit groupe composé d'Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro.

Tous lui posèrent beaucoup des questions sur sa ville d'origine, pourquoi elle avait déménagé à Karakura ainsi que des choses plus futile comme sa date de naissance, ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas, etc. Elle leur répondit a tous puis s'intéressa à la nouvelle conversation engagée par Tatsuki.

-On va vous écrasez c'est sur! s'exclama la brune,frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

-Ça ça me f'rait mal! répliqua Ichigo en sirotant son jus de fruits.

-De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? demanda Natsuka à Orihime.

-De la course de relais de cette après-midi,c'est le lycée qui organise ça!Tatsuki et moi y participont ainsi que Kurosaki-kun,Ishida-kun et Asano-kun!sourit la jolie rousse.

-Ah...Ishida aussi? Je le voyait plus...intello.

Le sourire d'Orihime s'élargit.

-Tatsuki-chan, il nous manque une coéquipière n'est ce pas ?

-Ouai, Chizuru a dit qu'elle préférait observer les participantes,et les autres filles ont déjà constituées leurs é-t-elle.

-Natsuka-chan, tu pourrais faire équipe avec nous !

Le ton qu'elle avait pris ne pouvait donner lieu à une seule hésitation,elle avait l'air tellement heureuse à l'idée que la shinigami fasse partie de son équipe.

- Mais je suis nulle et je... ! Orihime lui proposa à manger et Natsuka changea imméditement de version. Bien sur Orihime,j'en serais ravie ! sourit-elle.

-Super! s'exclama Inoue en faisant tressaillir son énorme poitrine.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous le lycée était réunis autour du stade,dans les gradins. Certaines avaient même apportés des banderoles d'encouragement.

-Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai acceptée de participer ? Se demande Natsuka en s'étirant.

Elle regarda Ichigo en train de s'échauffer lui aussi.#Ah oui je me souviens maintenant =)#

-LES PARTICIPANTS SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRE SUR LA PISTE! hurla une voix dans un mégaphone.

-Allez,c'est parti les filles!s'exclama joyeusement Tatsuki.

La brune était prête à tout pour gagner enfin ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était de faire mordre la poussière à ce prétentieux d'Ichigo !

Natsuka,Orihime et Tatsuki ainsi que Keigo,Ishida et Ichigo se rendirent chacun a leur place. La course allait se déroulée de cette façon:Orihime-Tatsuki-Natsuka contre Ichigo-Ishida-Keigo.

-POUR CETTE PREMIERE COURSE LES FILLES SERONT REPRESENTEES PAR ORIHIME INOUE,TATSUKI ARISAWA ET NATSUKA YAMAMOTO ET LES GARCONS PAR ICHIGO KUROSAKI,URYU ISHIDA ET KEIGO ASANO! PREPAREZ VOUS AU DEPART !

La tension était à son comble avant le coup de sifflet,Orihime serait fermement le relais entre sa main. A la seconde où Ichigo et elle entendirent le sifflet,ils s'élancèrent assez rapidement. La pauvre fut malheureusement déstabilisé par le roux qui n'avait pourtant rien fait mais a force de le fixer si...fixement elle en avait presque oubliée la course et avait ralenti.

Les garçons était donc en avant mais celle-ci fut vite rattraper par Tatsuki, aucunement déconcentrée par Uryu.

Les encouragement fusaient à travers la cour. Tout se jouait maintenant sur les derniers coureurs. Dès que Natsuka sentit le bâton entre ses doigts elle s'élança le plus rapidement qu'elle pu.

#Je n'ai pas intérêt à perdre,que penserait Ikkaku?Après j'aurais le droit à « Ton entraînement ne t'auras donc servi à rien » et blablabla#

-C'est parti ! se dit-elle à elle même.

Keigo ne se débrouillait pas mal en course, il était même très rapide et elle,elle commençait à fatiguer. Soudain un sourire mutin se dessina sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Keigo en embrassant sa main et souffla dessus pour lui envoyer un baiser. L'effet désiré fut immédiat, Keigo était maintenant allongé au sol et des petits cœurs virevoltaient autour de lui. Natsuka passa tranquillement la ligne d'arrivée puis fut assaillis par les félicitations de ses coéquipières ainsi que les cris des spectateurs et de certaines spectatrices.

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle.

-Dis, tu serais pas un peu tricheuse sur les bords toi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Moi ? Naaaaan ! répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

-Oh ça va Ichigo, sois pas mauvais perdant voyons ! renchérit Tatsuki.

-Moi mauvais perdant ? Mais c'est elle qu-!

-La ferme, a gagné et c'est tout ! Le coupa-t-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure.

Tout le monde rit en suivant la bataille verbale d'Ichigo et de la brune qui se transforma, du coté de Tatsuki, en bataille physique.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le ciel s'était teinté d'orange et de rose,on pouvait presque apercevoir la lune. Les yeux brillants, le visage levé vers le ciel et le sourire aux lèvres, Natsuka marchait lentement aux cotés d'Ichigo.

Son frère...Celui qui occupait totalement ses pensées depuis ce matin:Michihiko Shigenani Yamamoto. Elle soupira, ignorant ce qu'il faisait, ce qui l'avait poussé à partir,s'il était en vie...ou non.

-Hé oh ! Apella notre fraise préférée.

-Michihiko...souffla-t-elle. Un sourire triste avait remplacé celui si heureux et joyeux de cette après-midi.

-Hein ?

-Quoi tu m'as parlé ? sursauta Natsuka.

-Heu...oui , mais moi c'est Ichigo.

-Désolée je... je pensais à... quelque chose. Elle baissa la tête, confuse.

-T'inquiète rassura-t-il gentiment. Mais je crois que tu pensais plus à quelqu'un qu'a quelque chose non ? Quelqu'un comme ton...frère par exemple ?

Il avait deviné, mais comment ?

-Tu arbores le même regard triste et inquiet que ce matin alors...

-Hum...je...hésita la jeune shinigami.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou plutôt elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment rassurer les autres en sachant qu'elle même étais inquiète ?

-Enfin bref, je suppose qu'il est tant que je te présente à ma famille. Il soupira. Par contre il va falloir trouver un autre scénario que celui de l'amie de vacances.

Elle réfléchit un instant, honnêtement elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment d'idée.

-Bon on aura qu'a dire que t'est ma...correspondante, un truc comme sa quoi.

#J'ai cru qu'il allait dire sa petite amie, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu mais bon...#Elle sourit puis approuva l'idée d'Ichigo.

Arrivé dans la maison familiale, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il était déjà assaillit par son abruti de père !

-Bonjooouuur Ichigoooooo !

BAAM

-Salut...

Le pauvre Isshin avait finis comme Keigo ce matin.

-Oni-chan! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda gentiment la petite Yuzu.

-Oui et heu a propos de ça... commença le roux.

Natsuka s'avança discrètement derrière lui.

-Heum j'avais complètement oublié de vous prévenir que mon correspondant arrivait aujourd'hui et que je dois la logé ici ...donc heu...

-Bien sur Oni-chan! sourit Yuzu. Vous êtes ici chez vous mademoiselle !

-C'est très gentil de m'accueillir chez vous, je me nomme Natsuka Yamamoto, enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous. sourit-elle à son tour.

-Enchantée ,Yuzu Kurosaki,voici ma sœur Karin ! présenta Yuzu en désignant la petite fille brune adossée au mur. Et l'homme allongé par terre c'est notre père: Isshin Kurosaki.

-Bon on monte dans ma chambre, je vais préparer son lit. S'exclama Ichigo avant que son paternel ne se jette sur la nouvelle arrivant en gueulant des « j'ai une nouvelle fille ! ».

Natsuka suivi Ichigo dans les escaliers puis déposa son sac de cours par terre avant de s'asseoir dans son placard. Pour Ichigo ça allait être opération devoirs, chose qui ne l'enchanta pas forcement.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir une chouette famille, Rukia m'avait déjà prévenue de faire attention à ton père ! Hi hi.

-Hum ouais on peut dire ça, et elle a bien fait de te prévenir!sourit-il.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit une vieille photo. C'était son grand-père qui la lui avait donnée il y a déjà plusieurs années. Elle contempla le seul objet qui constituait un souvenir d'une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle, et sans doute aussi pour son grand-père, de sa famille, du moins une grande partie.

Sachant exactement où se trouvait les personne les plus chères à son cœur.

Son père:Kazuyuki Yamamoto, puissant et respecté, au regard froid mais au fond tellement gentil et attentionné,aux cheveux noir et à la carrure imposante et protectrice.

Sa mère:Asami Yamamoto,belle et douce mais au fort caractère, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux noirs très longs.

Son Grand-père:Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto,respecté et puissant lui aussi,la sagesse se lisant sur son visage et ses aptitudes des plus développées au combats.

Son frère:Michihiko Shigenani Yamamoto,adolescent aux caractère bien trempé,peu être un peu trop,aux cheveux lui aussi noirs attachés en queue de cheval,de grand yeux bleus foncés,protecteur et possessif mais tellement sympathique.

Elle sourit à la photo, exactement comme à son frère. Un sourire rempli d'espoir et d'amour. Ils se retrouveraient un jour, elle en était convaincue, de tout façon elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas croire le contraire. Elle n'abandonnerais jamais !

Une larme vint s'ecrasée sur le visage de Michihiko.

#Idiote , il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça !...C'est ce que tu me dirais n'est-ce-pas?#

Natsuka déposa le cadre à coté de son oreiller et sortit du placard , intriguée par le silence d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci était affalé sur son bureau,elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha au-dessus des nombreuses feuilles éparpillées sur le plan de travail. Et oui le pauvre s'était attelé à ses devoirs. Maudit soit-ils ces exercices de maths dont on ne comprend la consigne que pendant la correction (-' et ouais jsui pas une grande fan des maths!).Mais n'oublions pas que la protégée d'Ichigo vient de la Soul Society et que par conséquent elle ne connaît pas grand chose du monde des humains. Seulement ce dont Rukia lui avait parlé.

-Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mes devoirs...répondit-il un peu agacé par ceux-ci. Voyant son regard interrogatif il rajouta: Ce sont des exercices à faire ou des leçons à apprendre que les profs nous donnent pour nous entraîner.

Elle sourit puis s'exclama :

-Ça m'donne pas envie d'les faire !

-Si tu crois que moi ça m'enchante...

Natsuka recommença à l'observer, assise en tailleur sur le lit du roux.

#Aaaaaah il est trop mignon quand il explique quelque chose, et puis avec cette moue réfléchis là...Hum vraiment très sexy...Heu mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?#

Ses pensées qui commençaient à devenir...malsaines furent écourter par la lueur qu'émit le badge de shinigami remplaçant d'Ichigo. Il lui ordonna gentiment de rester dans sa chambre et de surveiller son corps.

Un petit sourire mutin se dessina sur son visage.

Elle s'exécuta donc et pris l'initiative de mettre le corps du garçon sous la couverture pour éviter un scandale si jamais quelqu'un débarquait dans la chambre.

-Comme sa elles auront l'impression qu'il dort...Mais c'est qu'il est lourd... Waaah !

BAAM !

-Ah Bravo hein franchement...je...suis...Oh mon dieu son visage,il est trop près...trop beau...trop...Non !

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées aux claires puis décida, une fois Ichigo sous la couette, d'aller prendre une douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla puis fit couler l'eau chaude. Ses cheveux commencèrent à devenir humide ainsi que son visage, puis tout son corps. Un instant après elle glissa le long du carrelage et s'assit dans la cabine de douche.

Pendant un moment,le liquide translucide lui fit oublier ses problèmes, pendant un instant elle ne pensait plus a rien, la menace d'Aizen qui pesait tellement lourd sur elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

-Tu auras beau proféré toutes les menaces que tu veux, jamais elles ne m'enlèveront ma volonté de vive, de ma battre, et notre désir à tous de t'arrêter Aizen !

Elle se traita de folle à parler toute seule, peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de se rassurer, ou alors était-ce cette joie qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer les amis d'Ichigo ou encore ce sentiment encore incertain qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Pour l'instant la jeune fille n'en savait trop rien et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça...pour l'instant...

Natsuka termina sa douche et noua sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. Essuyant la buée présente sur le miroir, elle s'observa de plus près.

-Décidément ses gigais sont toujours aussi parfaits. En parlant de ça, il faudrait que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite pour le remercier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, rentré a peine deux minutes plus tôt , piqua un fard en voyant la tenue de sa « colocataire ».Il détourna brusquement la tête. Elle finit par rougir elle aussi.

-Heureusement que Kon ne te vois Ichigo pour changer de sujet, ou presque...

Le roux retourna la tête, pensant qu'elle avait eu un peu de temps pour mettre une tenue décente mais perdit l'équilibre tomba à la renverse sur son lit où il était assis auparavant, la proximité de Natsuka l'ayant quelque peu déstabilisé.

Et non elle n'avait pas changer de tenue et croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard du genre "Bah alors Ichigo ? Voir une fille en serviette te rend donc si maladroit ?". Vu la couleur qu'avait pris son visage, portait bien son nom.

-Bah alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ria-t-elle avant de retourner vers son placard en haussant les épaules. Pff les mecs !

Ne souhaitant ajouté aucun commentaire, le rouquin sortit de la chambre en prétextant qu'il allait voir si le dîner était prêt.

La shinigami se changea et opta pour un débardeur et un pantalon de pyjama blanc très simple. Elle descendit à son tour dans la salon où se trouvait toute la petite famille.

-Natsuka-chan te voilà ! Le dîner est servi, nous pouvons passer à table ! sourit la petite Yuzu.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ouuh mon dieu, ça doit bien faire 100 ans que je n'ai pas rit comme ça ! s'exclama Natsuka, les larmes aux yeux.

-Vas-y crie-le aussi, que tout le monde entende que tu as plus de 1OO ans ! râla Ichigo.

-Désolée Ichi, j'ai tendance à trop parler quelquefois, Hi hi.

-Hey mais c'est quoi se surnom débile là ?

Cela lui fit penser à une autre fille aux cheveux roses qui l'appelait comme ça pendant un moment.

-Ouais, c'est Yachiru qui m'a dit que tu aimais bien qu'on t'appelle comme ça.

#Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là!# pensa-t-il.

En parlant de ça, elle lui manquait, Keni aussi et même Ikkaku même si elle avait du mal à y croire ! Si on lui avait dit qu'il lui manquerait elle n'y aurait sûrement pas cru.

-Dis Ichigo ?

Il releva le nez de son manga, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

-Ouais quoi ?

-Tu n'as rien remarquer d'étrange en ce moment ?

-Nan pas vraiment, enfin pas plus que d'habitude pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir !sourit Natsuka.

Elle lui mentait et se mentait également à elle même. Térifiée à l'idée qu'Aizen puisse la retrouver,elle essayait de se renseigner auprès d'Ichigo mais en vain et honnêtement elle préférait même ne rien savoir...

-Au fait tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ?

Bien Ichigo, bien! C'est exactement comme sa qu'on parle à une fille.

-Heu... je ne sais, enfin, quand tout se sera calmer.

-Je disais pas ça pour te mettre mal a l'aise hein, c'était seulement pour savoir ! sourit-il, il ne le faisait pas souvent et pourtant là...

-Non non ça va... Tu as raison de te poser la question parce que même-moi je n'en sais absolument rien ! Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant encore quelques temps mon gars !

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher chacun de leurs cotés, bah oui ils n'allaient tout de même pas dormir ensemble voyons ! Non pas que ça déplaise à une certaine personne mais bon...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était à peu près 23h50 quand Natsuka se réveilla, ou plutôt ne dormait toujours pas. Une question lui trottait dans la tête ou plutôt un visage revenais sans cesse suivit de plusieurs flash-back.

-Mr Kurosaki... Qui l'aurait cru ?

FLASHBACK :

-Hihihihi arrête tu me chatouilles ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant aux éclats.

-Haha mais c'est le but voyons ! répliqua le responsable de son fou rire.

La petite fille s'était ensuite assise à coté de l'homme qui la faisait tant rigoler.

-Raconte moi encore cette histoire !

-Décidément tu l'aimes vraiment celle-la hein! Daccord alors c'est l'histoire de...

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-Si ça se trouve il ne m'a pas reconnue...

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Isshin :

Allongé dans son lit, les bras repliées derrière la nuque, le paternel Kurosaki pensa tout haut :

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe la-haut, pour qu'il l'est envoyée ici, c'est que ça ne va pas très bien...En tout cas... elle n'a pas tellement changée, toujours ce même sourire.

Il sourit puis se tourna sur le flanc avant de s'endormir.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maître Aizen, quand pourrons nous attaqués ? Demanda le métisse Kaname Tosen.

Le dénommé Aizen, laissa reposer sa joue sur sa paume et en souriant répondit :

-Patience Kaname, laissons-les tranquilles pendant encore quelques temps, nous passerons à l'action quand ils s'y attendront le moins...

**Alors alors alors...comment avez-vous trouvez ce deuxième chapitre ? Telle est la question !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et/ou critiques, je suis preneuse de tout ! =D**

**Que prépare exactement Aizen et ses hommes ?**

**Le frère de Natsuka est-il encore en vie et surtout va-t-elle le retrouver ?**

**Réponses dans le chapitre 3 ! (ou autres cela dépendra =P).**

**Bisous bisous à toutes et à tous ^^**


	3. Maillots et mauvaise rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre de ma première vraie fic de Bleach ! Celui-là est arrivé un peu plus tôt que le deuxième ! ...Enfin...je crois =p**

**C'est également la première fois que j'introduisais ce personnage inventé par moi-même : Natsuka Yamamoto ^^**

**J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre vous plaira sur ce … ENJOY ! =D**

**PS :Pour les chapitres 1 et 2 voici les musiques à écoutées pour vous mettre bien dans l'ambiance ( pour ceux que ça intéresse évidemment =))**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand Rukia et Natsuka arrivent : On the precipice of defeat ( Bleach ost 1).**

**Quand Natsuka et Ichigo vont se battre contre le Hollow et jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue:Number One (Bleach ost 1).**

**Chapitre 2 : Pendant le rêve de Natsuka : Morning Remembrance (Bleach ost 3).**

**Quand Natsuka pense à son frère et quand Ichigo le devine:Here to Stay (Bleach ost 1)**

**Quand elle contemple et décrit la photo de sa famille : Never Meant to Belong (Bleach ost 1)(pour moi c'est une des plus triste...).**

**Quand elle a ses flash-back sur le père d'Ichigo ( quand elle y pense, etc...):(Bleach ost Fade to Black n°6).**

**Ou moment où il y a Kaname et Aizen : Nube negra (Bleach ost 3)**

**Et voilà pour la musiqua mdr j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ^^ ! Elle sont dispo sur Youtube, vous avez juste à taper le nom =D.**

**PS 2 : Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la saison 15 si oui, dans cette fic Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida et Ichigo auront la coupe et la tête de la saison 15 ^^ j'y tiens ! je les trouvent trop beau mdr.**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Natsuka était assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Ichigo, le calme régnait dans la pièce, elle était seule. Le visage serein et les yeux fermés, elle se plaça confortablement, se concentra puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le noir avait totalement envahit son esprit à présent coupé du monde extérieur.

Son Zanpakutô : Shichishito ou plus exactement Sabre à sept lames...

On dit que ce Zanpakutô sacré représente la mort. Les sept lames sont les sept punitions infligées à ceux qui recherchent le malheur des autres.

La joie qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu était indéfinissable. Le bonheur d'être reconnue assez puissante pour obtenir un Zanpakutô. La fierté de recevoir ce sabre sacré, tellement connu et à la fois si mystérieux.

Elle seule avait réussi à le « dompter », elle l'appréciait beaucoup et comme aujourd'hui prenait souvent contact avec lui. En méditant notamment... Plus aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles , elle était comme coupée du monde et cela lui plaisait grandement. Pendant un instant elle oubliait tout et pouvait se concentrer sur sa relation avec son Shichishito. Peut être cela lui permettrait-il un jour d'atteindre le Bankai...

Elle émit un rire l'air de dire « le Bankai moi? Pff faut pas rêver non plus ! »

Toujours dans la même position depuis maintenant quelques minutes, une aura verte brillante commença à l'entourer, elle ferma plus fort les yeux pour réussir à amplifier cet nouvelle sensation. Mais évidemment on ne connaît pas le calme dans la famille Kurosaki ! Entre le père qui fait le guignol et le fils qui claque les portes hein ! Sans parler de Kon qui avait refait surface pile à ce moment-là bien sur.

Essayant tant bien que mal de se replonger dans sa méditation, elle abandonna quelques minutes plus tard sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait et frappa du point sur le lit quand Ichigo passa le pas de la porte.

-C'est trop vous demandez un peu de calme? S'enquit-elle, mécontente d'être si brutalement sortie de sa transe.

-C'est trop te demander de faire de la méditation ailleurs ? Répliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira. De toute façon, avec lui, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais le dernier mot. Quoique il faudrait essayer un jour... !

-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit très calme que je connaisse à part ta chambre, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le meilleur... reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais bah désolé que ma chambre ne soit pas un temple...

Ichigo se stoppa dans sa phrase, se remémorant les paroles de Rukia lorsqu'elle lui avait présentée Natsuka.

- Au fait... pourquoi ton Zanpakuto intéresse tant Aizen ? Tu ne m'en a pas dit plus depuis ce fameux soir.

-Il est indispensable à l'éveil total du Hogyoku, donc forcément AIzen en a besoin. Comme je suis la propriétaire du Shichishito et accessoirement la seule à pouvoir m'en servir, il a aussi besoin de moi. Expliqua-t-elle calmement en retournant dans son gigai. Elle avait du en sortir pour entrer en contact avec son Zanpakuto.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'ai confié un truc aussi important ? Quelqu'un comme Byakuya ou ton grand père aurait été plus...

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit taire.

-Pour être franche, je me suis posée la même question au début et puis après bah je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ils ont du voir à quel point j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et voilà, le Zanpakuto sacré est à moi ! Dit-elle, ironique. Mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que je reste la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser. Si Aizen ou quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi dérangé que lui le pouvait, on serait dans la merde c'est moi qui te le dit.

Ichigo ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait.

-Heureusement que je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement son immense pouvoir, sinon je te forcerais à devenir mon esclave sans hésiter !

-Tu vas me pas me dire qu'il a ce genre de pouvoir ?

-Non mais je m'en servirais pour te soumettre à moi !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un leger rire diabolique qui effraya le pauvre rouquin.

-Mais j'ai d'autre préoccupations pour l'instant ! Pour cette après-midi précisément, tu sais... Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! Comment je vais faire ? S'exclama Natsuka en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle observa encore (et toujours =p)Ichigo en train de lire, assis à son bureau.

#Faut que j'arrête ça devient une obsession -'#

-Bah t'a qu'à aller t'en acheter un...Conseilla Ichigo.

-Moi je veux bien mais bien mais...Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. Dit-elle innocemment, curieuse de la réaction du garçon.

Ichigo soupira bruyamment.

-Dis tout de suite que ça t'emmerde hein !s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue offensée.

-Nan c'est pas ça je veux bien venir avec toi mais j'te préviens tout de suite, je ne ferais pas le juge du maillot de bain ! Dit-il , catégorique mais avec quand même un faible intérêt pour la tenue qu'elle allait porter.

Un petit rire strident et comme dédoublé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_-Moi je veux bien m'en occuper si sa te dérange tant que ça..._

-Oh nan pas toi, dégage !

Et là le regard que lui jeta la petite Yamamoto lui glaça le sang, il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il ne lui parlait pas à elle. Sans posée plus de question sur la « troisième » personne, étant beaucoup plus intéressée par son futur maillot de bain que par le Hollow du roux.

-Deuxième Nee-san ! Moi je veux voir les maillots de bains, je veux venir avec vous ! Supplia la petite peluche.

Natsuka tourna la tête vers le bureau où se trouvait Kon.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Kon mais tu sais une peluche qui parle... C'est pas très discret tu sais. tenta-elle de lui expliquer.

Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tord. Déjà que se balader avec une peluche à l'age de 17 ans c'est un peu...étrange alors une qui parle !

-En tout cas c'est n'est pas Ichigo qui te dira quels maillots de bains te mettront le plus en valeur ! Répliqua Kon en espérant la faire changer d'avis de cette manière.

-Hum c'est pas faux...Pensa tout haut Natsuka.

-Nan mais ça va pas, tu vas pas l'emmener ? S'exclama Ichigo en se demandant s'il elle n'était pas tombée sur la tête pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue.

-Bah quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Rigola la shinigami. Bon, Kon tu n'aurais qu'à jouer le rôle du sac à dos !

-Tant que je suis collée contre toi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! Exulta la petite peluche de lion.

Natsuka bricola ensuite une sorte de sangle dans le dos de celui-ci avant de l'attacher dans son dos et de descendre en compagnie d'Ichigo.

Ils saluèrent Yuzu, Karin et Isshin avant de se diriger vers le magasin de maillot de bains le plus proche enfin surtout le seul qu'Ichigo connaissait.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hum...

Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle même ne cessant d'hésiter entre ce maillot de bain ci et celui-là. Elle sortit ensuite de la cabine pour demander leurs avis à Kon et Ichigo.

-Alors ? demanda Natsuka.

-Sublime !s'exclama Kon en sautillant comme un fou.

-Hum...marmonna Ichigo assis dans un fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur sa paume. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de la regarder.

Elle soupira, c'était la quatrième fois que les deux disaient exactement la même chose. Elle baissa la tête, fatiguée des « compliments » (si on peut dire ça comme ça de la part du roux) non instructifs des deux garçons assis en face d'elle.

-Décidément... souffla-t-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches. Puisque vous ne voulez pas vous montrer coopératif, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle s'élança dans les rayons du magasin, en cherchant le maillot de ses rêves et finit par, miraculeusement, le trouver.

Elle retourna dans la cabine d'essayage sous les yeux étonnés du Mod Soul et de la fraise (Honnêtement, vous imaginez si on les appelais tout le temps comme ça? OMG ! xD)

Natsuka enfila rapidement sa dernière trouvaille dans la cabine et en ressortit toute contente et impatiente de connaître la réaction de ses juges.

-... !

-...

Voilà ce qu'en pensait Ichigo et Kon. Tous les deux avait la mâchoire à terre (c'est une image bien sur =p), Ichigo essayait de rester neutre et cacher son rougissement alors que la pilule d'âme de Kon était sortit de la peluche.

-Ah je savais que celui-là vous plairait ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. Elle se re-regarda dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet qui, apparemment avait l'air de la satisfaire.

Le maillot en lui-même n'était pas extraordinaire de par sa couleur rouge plutôt ordinaire mais il mettait parfaitement en valeur les jolies formes de la Shinigami. Tout simplement sublime !

#J'aurais adorer voir la tête d'Ikkaku s'il avait été à la place d'Ichigo# Elle soupira.# Ah nan il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir, c'est Yumichika qui aurait insisté et tout critiqué...-'#

Ils passèrent à la caisse et allèrent directement à l'endroit de rendez-vous prévu par Orihime et les autres : La piscine municipale de Karakura !

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pfiou, mais c'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud ! S'exclama Orihime en agitant plus vivement son éventail.

-Et puis il pourraient se dépêcher les tourtereaux ! rajouta Tatsuki.

La rousse faillit s'étouffer à la remarque de son amie. Ichigo et Natsuka...ensemble ? En tout cas elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui piquer SON Ichigo (du point de la cruche aux gros seins évidemment ! Nan c'est méchant...mais bon ! =p).

Keigo et Mizuiro arrivèrent en compagnie de Chad et Ishida. Ils attendirent quelques minutes devant l'entrée de la piscine avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille au cheveux roses et le roux.

Orihime fit de grand signes vers eux, enfin surtout vers Ichigo pour qu'il la remarque et qu'il s'éloigne de Natsuka. C'était son amie mais la rousse ne se laisserait pas abattre pour autant...

-Kurosaki-kun !

BIM ! Et un tympan d'exploser , un !

-Natsuka-chan ! S'égosilla Inoue.

-Bonjour Orihime-chan, ça va ? S'enquit gentiment la petit Yamamoto.

-Très bien ! Et toi ?

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête positif et un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se salua puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du hall de la piscine où il faisait encore plus chaud. C'était littéralement le sauna !

-Mais c'est pas possible une chaleur pareil, ma parole!J'ai l'impression que je vais fondre...!se désola Natsuka en se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Il n'a pas fait aussi chaud que ça l'année dernière, ni les autres années d'ailleurs. C'est plutôt inhabituel... informa Ishida en remontant mécaniquement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mais pourquoi il ne nous font par rentrer ?supplia Keigo en secouant Mizuiro comme si c'était lui le responsable.

La caissière les appela enfin pour leur plus grand soulagement, ils payèrent et se séparèrent: Les mecs du côté garçon évidemment et les fille bah du coté fille !

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mais il est immense ce bassin ! S'exclama Natsuka en courant au bord de la piscine.

Keigo , qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle, s'approcha d'Ichigo et en lui mettant un coup de coude , dit avec toute la subtilité du monde en zieutant pas du tout discrètement sur la poitrine de Natsuka :

-Y'a pas que le bassin...

Remarque inutile qui lui valu un grand plongeon enfin plutôt une belle glissade dans cet immense bassin.

Tatsuki aussi avait l'air de s'amuser, mais pas de la même façon que les autres...

-Je vais faire deux cents aller-retours ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Et Orihime ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de casser son petit délire de sportive.

-Attends Tatsuki ! Tu as oubliée de t'échauffer!s'écria la rousse.

La brune se contenta de lui répondre en l'éclaboussant et en la tirant par le bras pour la mettre à l'eau. Imitée par les garçons qui s'y jetèrent eux aussi avant de commencer une grande bataille d'eau.

Entre Keigo qui essayait tant bien que mal de couler Ichigo, Tatsuki qui faisait ses deux cents aller-retours sans faire une seule pause, Orihime qui essayait d'attirer le regard d'Ichigo vers elle, Mizuiro et Chad qui gardait les serviettes en se faisant bronzer, tout le monde avait l'air de passer une super journée. Keigo en profitais également pour reluquer Orihime avec son maillot vert et jaune un peu beaucoup sexy et Tatsuki avec le sien noir, très sobre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son style sportif. Sans oublier toutes les autres filles !

Natsuka les observaient, un sourire flottant sur son visage serein. En les voyant s'amuser autant et en repensant à la façon dont il l'avait si rapidement acceptée, elle eu les larmes aux yeux.

#J'espère pouvoir rester avec vous le plus longtemps possible...Mes amis...#

Natsuka sourit puis alla se jeter à l'eau elle aussi mais évidemment, elle n'y arriva pas sans encombre. C'est bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais courir à la piscine et ce qui devait arriver arriva...le sourire se transforma en un rictus de peur et de stupéfaction en même temps (ouais enfin un truc surpris quoi ! ^^) et elle dérapa juste avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Ichigo , ne la voyant pas arriver, se retourna au dernier moment et se l'a pris en plaine face.

-AAAAH ! S'écria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le pauvre roux qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, heureusement qu'il était du coté « petit bain » du bassin sinon ils auraient pu se noyer, enfin façon de parler évidemment.

-Itaii, Désolée Ichi... (ndla : Itai veut dire Aie en japonais ^^ ça me faisait marrer de pas le mettre en français xD)

#Oooh mon dieu!#

Elle s'était arrêtée nette en remarquant la proximité de son visage avec celui d'Ichigo. Qu'est-ce-qu'il était craquant avec ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses beaux yeux noisettes et cette mine surprise et embarrassée à la fois. Et son torse musclé luisant, plutôt très agréable à regarder !

#Aaaah quel vision divine... »

Elle regarda Ichigo qui avait les yeux grands ouvert et s'empressa de chasser ces pensées de son esprit avant de se relever prestement.

-Encore désolée hein...s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

-C'est bon, t'inquiète...Mais je te conseille de te décaler vite Ichigo le plus calmement du monde en pointant du doigt Keigo qui arrivait en courant et en agitant les bras en direction de Natsuka.

-Non Keigo non ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver.

Et pas comme Ichigo, Natsuka elle, avait eut le temps de le voir arriver et donc de l'esquiver. il s'écrasa juste à côte d'elle qui le regardait d'un air à la fois désolé et amusé.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi joyeusement que le début. Ishida s'était même un peu rapprocher d'Orihime qui , malheureusement pour lui était plus occupée à surveiller Ichigo qui avait tendance à passer beaucoup de temps avec Tatsuki et Natsuka. Mizuiro était maintenant tout bronzé tandis que Chad...et bah on voyait pas la différence, du moins pas tellement ! Keigo lui avait passer le reste de cette journée à regarder les filles passer en donnant des notes à chacune d'elles. Mais souvent traité de pervers par Ichigo avait abandonné l'idée en protestant tout de même que c'était normal à leurs âges de regardes les belles nanas.

Ils quittèrent la piscine en même temps et chacun retourna chez soi.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo et Natsuka était rentrés depuis une dizaine de minutes, accueillis par la petite Yuzu habillée de son habituel tablier et une cuillère en bois à la main en souriant. Elle leur avaient posés plein de questions sur leur journée, enfin surtout à Natsuka car Ichigo, lui, était monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, au moins il en serait débarrasser pour demain. Bah oui le dimanche on se repose voyons, c'est bien connu !

Natsuka avait raconter toute la journée avec le plus de détails possibles. Elle avait ensuite aidée Yuzu à préparer le dîner même si celle-ci lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, la shinigami avait longuement insister pour participer à quelques taches.

-C'est la moindre des choses voyons Yuzu ! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans aider un peu ! Avait-elle sourit à la petite Kurosaki.

Yuzu lui avait ensuite gentiment demandé d'aller prévenir Ichigo que le repas était prêt.

Natsuka monta rapidement les escaliers en saluant au passage Karin qui descendait. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo sans frapper et le trouva à son bureau, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle sourit en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit et s'approcha de lui.

-Ichigo, le repas est prêt !

-Hum...marmonna-t-il , sa tête commençait sérieusement à peser sur sa main.

-En plus c'est moi qui ai préparée le repas, enfin avec l'aide de Yuzu bien sur ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Sinon je crois que la cuisine aurait explosée.

-Raison de plus pour que je ne descende pas tout de suite ! La nargua Ichigo.

Elle attrapa l'oreiller de de celui-ci en lui en mis un grand coup sur la tête.

-La ferme, T'es méchant ! Et puis si ça te plaît pas t'avais qu'a la faire toi même la cuisine, Na ! Lança-t-elle.

Il se massa le crane et lui répondit que c'était pour rire, elle s'en doutait évidemment mais le coup de polochon la démangeait depuis longtemps.

-Bon aller viens, Yuzu et les autres vont finirent par s'impatienter.

-Ouais deux secondes... répondit-il en continuant d'écrire quelque chose.

Natsuka attendit sagement, adossée au placard. Ichigo se leva. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il s'était pris le visage entre les mains comme s'il avait mal à la tê avança sa main vers lui en lui demandant si ça allait et il lui attrapa brusquementle poignet en relevant la tête d'un coup et en s'exclamant d'une voix étrange, comme dédoublée :

-Tout va très bien !

Ichigo ou du moins celui qu'elle pensait être Ichigo la plaqua contre la porte du placard avant d'attraper fermement ses cuisses et de les placer de chaque coté de ses hanches. A ce moment elle se rappela de ce que Rukia lui avait dit.

-En devenant un shinigami, le processus a connu quelques difficultés et maintenant Ichigo se retrouve avec un hollow qui partage son corps... lui avait expliqué la petite brune.

Il approcha son visage du sien et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui, ses yeux avaient étrangement changés de couleur.

Natsuka aurait pu dire quelque chose, se débattre, crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais les yeux du hollow l'hypnotisait. Fascinée par ses orbes jaunes perdues dans un fond noir tel les étoiles dans la nuit, elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Mais avait-elle vraiment la force et l'envie de bouger ? Elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de le repousser.

Même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas lui qui, à l'instant, l'avait plaqué contre la porte du placard, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, pendant un instant elle avait cru que c'était vraiment lui.

Il avança son visage du celui de Natsuka puis effleura de ses lèvres celles de sa prisonnière qui, les yeux mi-clos et totalement figée, ne protesta pas. Il lécha d'abord ses lèvres comme pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qu'il allait lui faire puis plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne quand elle essaya de parler.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le repoussa le plus fermement qu'elle pu mais cela ne changea pas grand chose, elle était totalement sous son emprise. Il lui mordit méchamment la lèvre inférieur comme pour la punir de ne pas répondre à son baiser. Elle gémit de douleur puis sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche qui coulait de sa lèvre entaillée.

Le « double » d'Ichigo se détacha de la bouche de Natsuka avant de commencer à donner des petits coups de langues sur sa clavicule pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son oreille et murmurer ces quelques mots qui la terrifièrent au vu de la suite des évènements.

-Mon roi est vraiment aveugle ou alors il n'a aucun goût, ou peut être qu'il juste trop con et trop timide. Soupira le hollow aux yeux jaunes et noirs. Moi en tout cas, j'ai bien envie d'm'amuser un peu avec toi...

Son sourire s'étira encore plus quand il vit la lueur mêlée de terreur et d'angoisse qui avait traversé les yeux de Natsuka. La voix dédoublée du jeune inconnu surprit la shinigami.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le repousser ? Même s'il était plus fort et plus grand qu'elle, elle devait faire quelque chose. Si elle attendait trop, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Mais on aurait dit que son corps s'était changé en pierre. Elle devait changer de tactique.

-Attends !

Le Hollow recula son visage et parut étonné et content à la fois.

-Ah ! Moi qui croyait qu't'étais dev'nu muette ! Se réjouit le hollow. En plus je préfère les filles qui ont d'la voix. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...

-C'est fou ce que tu est romantique...

Elle s'arrêta ne sachant comment elle devait l'appeler. Est-ce-qu'un Hollow pouvait avoir un nom ? En même temps si Ichigo en avait un dans le corps, peut-être lui en avait-il donné un, ou peut être que non...

Ichigo , que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Est-ce-qu'il assistait à cette scène ? Natsuka espérait bien que non, elle détestait qu'on la voie ainsi, impuissante et désemparée. Elle se devait d'être toujours celle qui dominait, ne devant montrer aucune faiblesse de part son titre et sa responsabilité de posséder le Zanpakutô sacré.

#Ichigo...Où est tu ? Reviens je t'en prie...# Elle baissa la tête, espérant que son agresseur ne remarque pas les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Shirosaki...Hichigo Shirosaki. Informa l'albinos, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle ravala ses quelques larmes et continua son petit manège.

-...Hé bien Shiro, le surnomma-t-elle comme elle le faisait avec presque tout les gens qu'elle rencontrait. T'es pas très romantique hein ! En même temps je me doute bien qu'un Hollow ne doit pas trop s'y connaître en amour.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer la peur qu'elle éprouvait en étant si près de lui, elle arborait maintenant une moue à la fois provocatrice et sure d'elle.

-Laisse-moi faire et je te prouverais le contraire...dit-il d'un souffle qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, du moins pour Natsuka...

Il était temps pour Natsuka de mettre son plan à exécution, si tout se passait bien elle allait essayer de rendre sa place à Ichigo, au vrai Ichigo mais elle ignorait encore comment. Celui dont-elle était tombée amoureuse, pas cet espèce de réplique blanche ! Très entreprenant et pas du tout désagréable à regarder certes mais...C'était Ichigo qu'elle voulait et personne d'autre.

-Hum...Je ne pense pas que tu serais capable de faire quoi que ce soit...répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Si il avait quelques points commun avec l'original, l'attaquer sur son amour propre était la meilleure chose a faire.

-Tu crois ça ? Répondit-il avec ce même sourire carnassier qu'il arborait si souvent.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Natsuka, geste qui provoqua un grand frisson tout le long du dos de la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa gentiment puis, étant maintenant en face de son visage, ce fut elle cette fois-ci qui plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Shirosaki. Autant paraître crédible dans son petit jeu si elle souhaitais s'en sortir indemne. Natsuka chatouilla les lèvres du hollow avec sa langue, les forçant à s'ouvrir pour pouvoir sentir sa langue à lui contre la sienne. Elle lui mordit elle aussi la lèvre inférieure comme pour se venger de lui tout à l'heure. La shinigami relâcha les lèvres du hollow et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible, en plaquant sa main contre le torse de l'albinos, un sort de Kido qui le repoussa violemment mais pas suffisant loin pour lui laisser le temps de l'attaquer à nouveau.

-Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça, petite garce ?!

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la serra de toutes ses force. Natsuka écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, l'air commençait sérieusement à lui manquer et elle ignorait comment s'en commença à devenir flou autour d'elle, lutant comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant à respirer. Son visage avait perdu toutes expressions. Sauf peut-être celle de quelqu'un qui voit la mort arriver.

#Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir?#

Hichigo se délectait littéralement de la voir souffrir qu'elle finirait comme ça et que personne ne la sauverait plus, elle n'aurait jamais imaginer ce qui se passerait maintenant.

Natsuka entendit sa voix, la voix d'Ichigo. Cette voix envoûtante et chaude qui la rassurait tant. Comme la lueur d'espoir qui résonnait dans sa tête elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour lutter encore un peu contre Shirosaki...

-Enfoiré, dégage de là tout de suite !

En un râle et une force mentale puissant, il ré-expulsa le Hollow dans son monde intérieur des buildings de travers et ne réfléchissant plus qu'a ce que venais de faire son Hollow à Natsuka, il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience.

-NATSUKA ! Hé Natsuka, aller réveille-toi ! Merde merde merde ! Cria-t-il totalement désespéré.

S'il avait pu il aurait violemment tuer son Hollow mais cela était impossible à l'heure actuelle. Il avait tout vu, tout ce que son hollow avait essayer de lui faire et il s'était trouvé impuissant devant cela, lui qui devait la protéger avant en quelques sortes un peu échoué. Il se concentra sur son amie, allongée et inerte sur son lit.

-Putain qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas en parler à Papa, comment je pourrais lui expliquer ?

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle n'était pas morte n'est-ce-pas ? Il essayait de se rassurer mais en vain...La seule chose qui pourrait le soulager serait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-Hé Natsuka...Aller...supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie reveille-toi.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, comme si entendre sa voix lui avait redonner de la force, elle toussa doucement puis plus fortement au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

-Ichi...Ichigo...souffla-t-elle. C'est bien toi cette fois ?

Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Ouais je...

Natsuka devina ce qu'il allait dire et le devança.

-Ouais tu es désolé je sais. Elle toussa encore et essaya de se lever. Ne t'inquiète... pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute je le sais bien...

Malgré ce qu'elle lui disait il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute, pas directement évidemment mais quand même...si cela continuait comme ça, il finirait par faire du mal à sa famille aussi et ça c'était inacceptable, il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça avec la peur au ventre que son hollow resurgisse à tous moments !

-Ichigo ? l'appela-t-elle doucement. Ça va ?

Il hésita un instant puis, voyant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Natsuka, s'empressa de répondre.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ?

-Oh c'est mignon, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

La shinigami au cheveux roses essaya de se relever mais il l'en empêcha doucement en lui disant qu'il était préférable de rester allonger encore un instant. Ou alors il avait juste envie de la garder dans ses bras mais ça, il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas !

-T'es sure que ça va aller ? S'enquit le roux.

-Oui...t'en fais pas, je vais me reposer et puis ça ira mieux !

Natsuka n'était pas du genre à mentir, mais à quoi bon qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ? Déjà qu'il allait sans doute se retrouver mêlé a des affaires dangereuses autant ne pas en rajouter.

Yuzu qui s'était inquiétée de ne pas les voirent descendre entra dans la chambre sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle rougit en voyant Natsuka dans les bras d'Ichigo et s'excusa rapidement en les prévenants quand même que le repas allait être froid s'ils ne descendaient pas bientôt.

Une fois la petite sœur partie, Ichigo et Natsuka rougirent à leur tour avant de se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Natsuka décida de se lever pour libérer Ichigo et avança vers la porte à pas lents puis se ravisa et en une fraction de secondes retourna vers Ichigo et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Il ne compris pas et écarquilla les yeux. Elle descendit promptement les escaliers sans rien dire de plus, même elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait d'agir de la sorte. Ichigo leva une main vers sa joue et se l'effleura en ne comprenant pas clairement ce qu'avait voulu dire la shinigami. Cela eu quand même le mérite de lui arracher un petit sourire.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans le ciel dévoilant un fond encore plus noir que la nuit qui venait de tomber. Un groupe d'Arrancars composé de Yammi, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Di Roy se présenta dans l'ouverture.

-Pfff franchement j'me d'mande bien pourquoi Aizen m'a refiler cette mission ! Râla le bleuté.

-Honnêtement, je l'ignore aussi. Rajouta Ulquiorra, réplique qui eu le don d'énerver Grimmjow. Bref il faut nous séparer en deux groupes : J'irai avec Yammi.

-Et j'peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui commande, Schiffer ? Continua sur le même ton énervé Grimmjow.

-C'est bon on s'en fout, faut y aller sinon maître Aizen va encore nous faire la morale ! Ajouta intelligemment (pour une fois –'!) le colosse mat, Yammi.

Il se séparèrent en un coup de sonido et se rendirent chacun a la destination prévu par leur chef, autrement dit Sosûke Aizen.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment à la Soul Society :

-Avertissez le commandant en chef ! Des Arrancars sont apparus dans la ville de Karakura ! Informa en criant celui qui surveillait une partie du monde des humains. (dsl je sais plus comment ils s'appellent les mecs bizarres qu'on voit a des moments –')

L'information traversa une grande partie du Seireitei qui arriva ensuite aux oreilles du commandant en chef Yamamoto. Il réunit tous les capitaines et fit un rapide briefing sur la situation.

-La priorité est la protection de la ville et surtout de la protection de Natsuka Yamamoto ! Capitaines Hitsugaya, Kuchiki et Zaraki ! Vous et vos plus puissants hommes allez vous rendre dans le monde des humains, exécution !

Le commandant Genryusai Yamamoto prenait cette affaire très au sérieux, la sécurité et la vie de sa chère petite fille était en jeu ! Il ajouta.

-La réunion est terminée ! Les autres préparez vous à partir, le Senkaimon va bientôt être prêt.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aaaah...soupira Orihime. J'ai encore mieux réussi mon steak de pâte de haricot rouge ce soir ! Maintenant goûtons cette glace de kiwi avec du gruyère râpe et une pointe de ketchup !

On ne se lassera décidément jamais des délicieux « plats » de notre Inoue ! Inimitable et surtout immangeable d'après la plupart des personnes à qui elle avait fait goûter ses mets tellement étrange de composition comme de nom.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus vers sa table pour goûter ses inventions, elle faillit s'écrouler à genoux par terre en ressentant une incroyable pression spirituel qui venait de dehors. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de se relever pour aller voir se qui se passait.

Ulquiorra et Yammi se tenait, dans le ciel, devant sa fenêtre en attendant comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon d'entrer.

-Hé patron ! S'exclama l'Arrancar n°10 à l'attention d'Ulquiorra. On dirait que c'est elle qui vient à nous.

Orihime écarquilla les yeux en les voyant. Même si elle ignorait qui ils étaient , la force de leurs pressions spirituelle et leurs visages l'effrayèrent. La rousse ne put même pas se débattre quand Yammi l'attrapa violemment par le bras avant de la bailloner et de la placer sur son épaule.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers elle et en ouvrant une brèche dans le Hueco Mundo l'informa de la situation.

-Maître Aizen s'intéresse à tes pouvoirs, nous ne te ferrons aucun mal si tu te tiens tranquille.

Orihime écouta sagement les paroles du 4ème Espada et ne bougea pas, de toute façon elle était incapable de lutter contre ces adversaires...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, chez les Kurosaki :

Natsuka et Ichigo était dans la chambre de celui-ci quand le téléphone de la shinigami sonna.

-Merde, encore un hollow ! Elle regarda son téléphone et vit que ce n'était qu'un simple appel. Ah non fausse alerte...

Au moment où elle décrocha, elle reconnut la voix de son amie au cheveux de jais.

-Rukia, c'est toi? Heu oui je vais bien mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, ça va ? L'interrogea Natsuka en entendant la drôle de voix qu'avait Rukia.

Elle discuta durant quelques minutes avec Rukia pendant qu'Ichigo, le tête à la fenêtre et le regard à moitié effrayé se tourna brusquement vers Natsuka encore au téléphone qui avait ressentie la même chose que lui.

-Tu crois que...ce sont eux ? Demanda Ichigo, inquiet.( En supposant qu'on lui ai évidemment parler des Arrancars, Espada et tout les tralala ^^)

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

-Rukia vient de me prévenir et je viens moi aussi de sentir cette énorme pression spirituelle... Rukia ne t'inquiète pas on va se débrouiller mais hein ? Grand-père n'a pas perdu une minute à c'que je vois, d'accord je te rappelle plus tard.

Natsuka raccrocha puis se posa sur le lit aux cotés d'Ichigo et passa elle aussi sa petite tête par la fenêtre.

-Tout ça ne me dis rien qui vaille si tu veux mon avis! Dit-elle en regardant le ciel sombre de cette nuit remplit d'inquiétude.

Grimmjow et Di Roy apparurent sous les yeux ébahit et ils n'eurent que le temps de manger leurs pullules d'âmes artificielles avant de se faire narguer par le sexta espada.

- Des shinigamis, à la bonne heure ! On cherche une certaine Natsuka Yamamoto, vous sauriez pas où elle s'cache par hasard ? Lança Grimmjow avec son habituel sourire carnassier

-C'est moi ! Répondit tout de suite Natsuka en dégainant son Zanpakuto d'un mouvement brusque. Je suppose que c'est Aizen qui vous envoient ?

Di Roy observa Natsuka de haut en bas et confirma au sexta que c'était bien elle.

-Tu suppose bien ! Il regarda ensuite Ichigo qui les fixaient depuis le début de la « conversation ». Et toi tu dois être le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki nan ?

Ichigo ne dit rien, ne ressentant pas du tout besoin de taper la causette avec son ennemi, il lui répondit par une autre question qui le démangeait nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

-On est venue la chercher ! Répondit le 16ème arrancar est pointant Natsuka de son doigt à l'ongle démesurément long (ou pas coupé depuis longtemps comme vous voulez =p)

Ichigo et Natsuka se lancèrent le même regard remplis de détermination puis en se mettant chacun en position de combat, s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Même pas en rêve !

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà ce troisième chapitre qui s'achève, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! =D**

**J'avais hâte de faire intervenir les arrancars et, comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai quelques peu changée la façon dont Orihime se fait enlevé et dont non arrancars chéris débarquent. Mais bon je pense pas que ça vous perturberas tant pour la suite de l'histoire si ? **

**Mais nan mais nan voyons ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez vous en sortir ! =p**

**Je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis et critiques face à ce chapitre , et puis une petite review ça ne coûte rien et sa fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Je voudrais également remercier Raina3173 et Lyfer pour leurs gentilles reviews qui font fait très très très plaisir ! C'est très gentil et ça m'a donner envie de continuer ! =p**

**PS : Merci Raina3173 pour la petite astuce de cuire/cuit et en plus je me marre bien en regardant ce que ça donnerait dans mes phrases mdr**

**Bisous bisous =)**


	4. Arrancars VS Shinigami

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^ Je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce 4ème chapitre ( Waouw, je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là ! xD) Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewer, c'est très gentil à vous ! ^^

Pour les musiques du chapitre 3 ce sera :

-Quand Ichigo reprend le contrôle de son corps et qu'il est avec Natsuka : Bleach ost 3 Soundscape to Ardor

-Quand Orihime se fait enlever : Bleach ost 3 Principio de lucha ( juste le début)

-Quand Grimmjow et Di Roy débarquent : Bleach ost 3 Power To Strive

Et pour ce chapitre pour l'instant :

-Pendant les combats : Natsuka VS Di Roy : Bleach ost movie 2 Invasion

ICHIGO vs Grimmjow : Bleach ost movie 3 track 20 I call your name

Et bien je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, Bonne lecture ! =D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Di Roy se tenaient devant eux, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre faux pas qui pourraient être fatals aux deux shinigamis. Ichigo décida d'entamer le combat d'un Getsuga Tensho qui égratigna seulement Grimmjow. Le bleuté riposta avec un celo que Natsuka et le roux évitèrent de justesse.

Natsuka lança un regard au roux, il acquiesça et chacun se sépara d'un côté différent, espérant que les Arrancars en fassent de même. Ichigo se retrouvait à affronter le bleuté tandis que la rose se chargeait de Di Roy.

-Je suis l'arrancar Decimo Sexto, je m'appelle Di Roy Rinker. Lança l'arrancar en souriant, montrant ses dents étrangement taillées.

-Natsuka Yamamoto, 2ème lieut-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le Decimo Sexto se jeta sur elle. Elle dégaina vivement son sabre et para l'attaque de son adversaire. Il s'éloigna et se prépara pour un nouvel assaut quand...

-Puni...

Elle plaça son katana à l'horizontal devant son visage puis, tout en fermant ses paupières, passa son index et son majeur sur la lame sans pour autant la toucher. Le sabre se change alors en sabre à sept lames de couleur vert. Natsuka donna un coup dans le vide et lança un regard de tueuse à l'arrancar

-...Shichishito !

En un pas de shunpo, elle se retrouva devant l'arrancar et en coup de sabre qui,rapidement dévié par Di Roy, le blessa seulement au flanc gauche. Après l'avoir blessé au bras, il l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Natsuka secoua la tête et lissa son shihakusho (kimono des shinigami) du revers de sa main puis la brandit vivement en direction de Di Roy.

-Hado no san ju san, Sokatsui !S'écria-t-elle.

L'arrancar évita facilement les flammes bleus et s'exclama,un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Pfff, c'est avec ça que tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Laisse moi rire !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une violente douleur s'insinua dans son ventre. Il baissa la tête et vit, entre les mèches de cheveux collées au visage de Natsuka et cachant ses yeux, un sourire en coin qui eu le dont de l'énerver profondément.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'arrêter avec ce sort de Kidô, mais avec ça j'ai l'impression que j't'ai calmé non ?

Natsuka fit sadiquement coulisser la lame vers l'avant, arrachant un cri aigu de douleur à Di Roy. Elle savait très bien que sentir ses sept lames, l'une après l'autre, traverser et déchirer ses entrailles était véritablement horrible. Pas besoin de le vivre, il n'y avait qu'a observer l'expression du visage et écouter les cris du malheureux qui s'était fait prendre.

Malheureusement le répit fut de courte durer. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, Di Roy attrapa brutalement Natsuka par les cheveux et la souleva à la hauteur de son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

-Regarde-moi ça, même blessé...j'arrive à te maîtriser d'une main ! Claironna-t-il avant de tousser et laisser échapper un filet de sang de sa bouche qui s'était étirée en un sourire de vainqueur.

Natsuka envoya cogner son pied contre la garde de Shichishito pour l'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la chair de l'arrancar.

-Et moi d'un pied ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de brusquement frapper le bras de Di Roy qui, déstabilisé, la lâcha d'un coup.

Elle se massa le crane avant de, dans un gracieux mais à la fois efficace et sec mouvement, récupérer son Zanpakuto. Tout en le faisant coulisser une nouvelle fois mais dans le sens inverse, elle murmura en réponse indirecte au gémissement de douleur mélangé de stupéfaction qui venait de sortir de la bouche à présent ensanglantée de l'arrancar, totalement inerte. Elle reprit d'une voix forte :

-Natsuka Yamamoto, 2ème lieutenant de la 11ème division ! Tu apprendras que je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me coupe la parole surtout pour essayer de me tuer...

La dernière branche de son Zanpakuto à présent libre, elle s'exclama solennellement :

-Adieu arrancar Decimo Sexto du nom de Di Roy !

Elle rengaina son sabre, ayant abandonné sa forme de Shikai, encore couvert de sang. Di Roy porta une main tremblante à son ventre déchiqueté, victime des sept lames.

-Garce...Lança-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ta gueule ! J'te conseillerais de pas trop la ramener hein ! Riposta-t-elle sur un ton plus comique qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il vacilla sous le regard étonné Natsuka. Le pauvre aurait déjà dû s'écrouler et disparaître, mais là il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait bien pour une des plus faible fraccìon de Grimmjow.

-Tu arrive encore à tenir debout ? La shinigami s'approcha du visage de l'arrancar, un sourire étrange au lèvres. Bien, vu que je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire autre chose que rentrer au Hueco Mundo, tu vas transmettre un message à ton cher maître Aizen de ma part...

C'était en le nom de tous les shinigami qu'elle s'exprimait à présent. Elle fixa d'un regard déterminé Di Roy.

-...Tu vas lui dire, si tu y parviens, que nous sous-estimés serait une grave erreur de sa part et que nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire !

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle disparu, laissant un Di Roy à moitié mort avec pour mission de transmettre ce petit mot. Elle s'était éloignée de quelques mètres pour aller s'asseoir sur un des nombreux toits de maisons éclairé par la lune blanche. Elle leva les yeux et fixa l'astre de la nuit pendant quelques instants. Où pouvait bien être Ichigo en ce moment ? Et surtout, avait-il battu l'autre arrancar ?

Soudain, une énorme pression spirituelle se fit sentir dans son dos. Un groupe de hollow venait d'apparaître. Natsuka se releva d'un mouvement brusque, et dégaina son katana.

#Merde, c'est bien ma veine ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir leur tenir tête a tous !#

Un des hollow la balaya violemment d'un coup de bras, elle s'écrasa contre un des murs de brique d'une maison dans un cri de douleur étouffé. La poussière disparue, un autre hollow du groupe enroula sa langue autour de la taille de Natsuka.

-Putain...Gémit-elle en se débattant et fermant fort les yeux.

Le hollow était littéralement prêt à l'avaler toute entière, ou à la broyer vu comment il enserrait férocement sa taille. Encore un peu et ses entrailles n'allait pas être en très bon état.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il l'approchait de sa gorge ayant opté pour la première option, un puissant coup de Zanpakutô lui trancha la langue et lui arracha un cri. Le crane de l'homme visiblement chauve luisait a la lumière de la lune.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que... ! A peine eu-t-elle le temps de reconnaître son « sauveur », la prise du hollow se desserra, la laissant tomber dans le vide. AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa proximité dangereuse avec le sol.

Natsuka émit un hoquet de surprise et se tut brusquement, sentant qu'elle s'était arrêtée en vol et se trouvait à présent dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelques secondes sans même voir le visage lui suffirent pour reconnaître celui qui l'avait sauvé, ou plutôt celle... Une énorme poitrine étouffante, rien de telle pour savoir que c'était Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Umphuumtphphmt ! S'exclama Natsuka en agitant ses bras de haut en bas. Non elle ne voulait pas s'envoler, juste respirer ! (ndla : La pauvre mdr)

Rangiku sourit puis la déposa doucement sur le sol.

-Bah alors, t'en fait une tête ! Rigola-t-elle.

Natsuka lui rendit son sourire, secoua la tête puis fit quand même un peu la grimace. La pauvre avait tout de même faillit mourir trois fois : Entre un arrancar, une horde de Hollow et une énorme paire de seins, lequel était le plus dangereux ? Hum, ça reste à prouver ! (Lol ^^)

-Merci Rangiku, j'ai eu chaud !

« J'ai vu ça, mais maintenant la cavalerie est arrivée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa poitrine du pouce.

Ikkaku apparut devant la jeune fille avant de se prendre en violant coup sur la tête, faisant apparaître une jolie bosse sur le crane lisse de celui-ci.

-Abruti ! Cria-t-elle le poing toujours fermement serré. T'aurais pu faire gaffe, un peu plus et je finissais comme une crêpe !

-Et le merci il est en option ! S'énerva à son tour Ikkaku.

C'est vrai quoi, ça ne donnait plus envie de sauver personne si c'était pour être remercier de cette façon.

Évidemment, si Rangiku était là, le Capitaine Hitsugaya ne se trouvait pas loin ! Le-dit Capitaine arriva, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés d'un air blasé.

-Arrêtez, on est pas là pour s'amuser ! Les réprimanda-t-il. Lieutenant Yamamoto, qu'en ait-il de la situation ? Demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

-Heum oui ! Répondit-elle en reprenant son calme. Kurosaki Ichigo et moi-même avons été attaqués par deux Arrancars, nous nous sommes séparés pour mieux les combattre. Pour ma part j'ai réussi à gravement le blessé mais il est reparti trop vite.

-Et pour Kurosaki ? S'enquit-il, toujours avec ce même visage sérieux.

-Hé bien...Commença Natsuka d'une voix plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne sais pas, mais il faut allez l'aider !

Le capitaine Zaraki ainsi que Yumichika et le Capitaine Kuchiki et Renji étaient apparus eux aussi. Natsuka fut presque assommée par la petite Yachiru Kusajishi qui s'était jetée sur elle en criant, c'est qu'elle en a de la force la petite !

-Naaaatsuuu-chaaan ! S'écria-t-elle follement joyeuse.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour son amie qu'elle considérait comme sa grande-soeur.

-Ma Yachiru, sa va ? Je suis contente que tu sois là !

-Ouai, par contre toi t'as une sale tête ! Ça te réussis pas les combats ! Pouffa-t-elle avant de retourner sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

Natsuka laissa tomber sa tête de ses épaules, d'un air dépité en murmurant des « Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

S'en suivit une longue bataille verbale entre Natsuka et Yumichika qui, lui aussi, était d'accord avec les constatations de la petite Yachiru. On entendit des « Ah ouais t'es vraiment sur de ça? » et des « Et toi tu t'es vu avec tes plumes dans les yeux là ! » Au bout d'un moment, en ayant marre ou peut être à cause du regard d'Hitsugaya, il se calmèrent et la lieutenant Yamamoto ré-engagea la conversation sur un sujet plus important.

-Rukia n'est pas avec vous ? S'enquit Natsuka en n'apercevant pas son amie aux cheveux noirs, elle n'avait sûrement pas été choisis pour venir les aidés.

-Le commandant Yamamoto n'a désigné que la 6ème, la 10ème et la 11ème division pour repousser les arrancars. Expliqua calmement Byakuya Kuchiki.

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

-Bien, il serait peut être temps de chercher Kurosaki non ? Ordonna Hitsugaya. Tu ne cessais sans doute pas où il est parti ?

Natsuka hocha négativement la tête.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare, on aura plus de chance de le trouver. Conseilla Renji.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et c'est sous cette nuit d'une pleine lune blanche qu'ils se divisèrent en pas de shunpo pour prêter main forte à Ichigo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les lames s'entrechoquaient sans perdre de leurs vigueur à chaque assauts. Le combat d'Ichigo contre Grimmjow durait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Shinigami contre Arrancar, roux contre bleuté, bien contre mal. Mais moitié hollow aussi tous les deux...

Ichigo était nettement désavantager face à la puissance de Grimmjow et l'inefficacité de son Getsuga Tensho. Sans parler des provocations de Jaggerjack qui vrillait les oreilles du beaux roux.

-Alors, on fatigue shinigami ? Lança-t-il en bloquant facilement l'épée du Bankai d'Ichigo.

Il ne préféra pas répondre et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer. Malheureusement l'écart était trop grand et la victoire du bel arrancar presque acquise. Son shihakusho déchiré de part et d'autre, le visage à moitié en sang ainsi que son torse couvert lui aussi de blessures graves, il ré-envoya cogner sa lame contre Grimmjow qui le blessa légèrement au bras.

-Décidément, je suis vraiment déçu de ton niveau, shinigami ! Recommença-t-il en faisant glisser sa langue le long de son bras, essuyant le fin filet carmin qui le tachait.

-Ta gueule ! Articula Ichigo entre deux inspiration qui devenaient de plus en plus rauque.

Ses blessures lui permettait à peine d'éviter les celo de son adversaire. Il avait bien réussit à bloquer quelques attaques, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir et comme si ça ne suffisait pas...

-_Alors Ichigo, sa rigole plus là hein ! Tu crois qu'tu vas aller loi, comme ça, tout seul ?_

Le blanc de ses yeux s'assombrissait et sa pupille devenait jaune. Son hollow était bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête. Ichigo essayait de fermer son esprit à la voix en écho qui résonnait atrocement dans son esprit.

-_Réfléchis deux s'condes, t'arrivera jamais à le battre ! Recommença-t-il plus fortement._

-Ta gueule, dégage ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère en posant fermement sa main sur le coté gauche de son visage, comme s'il était prêt à s'arracher l'œil pour faire taire Shirosaki.

Grimmjow ne distingua pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ni à qui le shinigami parlait. Le bleuté commençait à s'impatienter bien que les attaques du roux ne le faisait que légèrement bouger et était presque inefficace. Il sourit de façon arrogante, prêt à lancer une nouvelle pique à Ichigo pour qu'il se réveille un peu.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Seulement le bruit d'un sabre qui lui déchirait l'épaule. Il poussa un cri et Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, une main cachant toujours une partie de son visage mutilé.

Enfin ils étaient là ! Un coup de main n'était pas de refus.

-Hum... Je me demande bien comment on a fait pour les trouver aussi vite, vu le magnifique sens de l'orientation qu'ont Rangiku et Natsuka ! Lança Yumichika qui, quelques instants après, vola 100 mètres plus loin à cause d'un bon coup de pied (ou plutôt de deux !) combiné de Natsuka et Matsumoto. Elle firent un Top-la puis se préparèrent à combattre.

Grimmjow se tenait l'épaule comme s'il essayait d'arrêter l'abondant saignement qui s'en écoulait.

-Alors mon gars, t'es chaud pour un p'tit combat ? S 'exclama Zaraki ressentant apparemment l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes, ou les bras plutôt. Et n'étends pas satisfait de la petite blessure d'après lui qu'il avait infligé à l'arrancar.

-Pfff ! Cracha le bleuté.

Pendant qu'il discutait, Natsuka était descendue sur le sol, aux cotés d'Ichigo. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son corps blessé et de son visage ensanglanté. Elle sera les poings en baissant la tête, s'il elle n'avait pas réfléchis elle ce serait jeté sur le bleuté qui l'avait ainsi mutilé. Elle avait même du mal à le regarder tellement il était mal en point.

-Ichigo...souffla-t-elle, d'un son presque inaudible.

Sa bouche se tordit en un faible sourire et il s'enquit de ses éventuelles blessures.

-Tais toi Baka ! C'est pour toi qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Elle avait littéralement criée les derniers mots.

-Hum bah plus ou moins...

Il toussa fortement, laissant échappa du sang de sa bouche, tachant encore plus on visage. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, son torse se soulevait difficilement.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi blessé, je t'en mettrais une...Dit-elle plus calmement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bien, tachons de te mettre à l'abri.

Elle l'aida à se relever en passant un bras autour de sa taille en essayant de le soutenir avec son épaule. Ils firent quelques pas avant de se mettre derrière un mur à moitié fracassé. Natsuka le déposa au sol et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Si Orihime avait été là, elle aurait pu le soigner, ses techniques se trouvaient bien plus avancées que le Kido.

Natsuka observa son visage et plaça ses mains au dessus, faisant apparaître une faible lumière.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais... je ne supporte pas de voir ton visage ainsi.

Kenpachi se battait contre Grimmjow, aidé par ses hommes et ceux qui l'avait accompagné quand soudain un Garganta s'ouvrit dans le ciel obscur de la nuit dévoilant le métisse, Kaname Tosen. L'ancien capitaine qui s'était allié à Aizen s'interposa entre Zaraki et Grimmjow avant de s'adresser au bleuté.

-Grimmjow, tu n'en as pas encore finit avec cette fille ? Dit-elle de sa voix grave. Ulquiorra et Yammi ont déjà ramener l'autre au Hueco Mundo.

Chacun releva plus ou moins ce que venais de dire Tosen, l'autre ? Quelle autre ? Normalement, l'objectif d'Aizen était de capturer Natsuka, il n'avait fait allusion à personne d'autre.

L'ancien capitaine remarqua que beaucoup était contre Grimmjow. Il les toisa tous avant de reprendre.

-Depèche-toi d'aller la chercher, je m'occupe deux.

Il lança un regard vers l'endroit où Natsuka était en train de soigner Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas entendu et ne s'était donc pas méfié. Grimmjow,écoutant à contre les ordres, plongea vivement sur Natsuka qui eu à peine le temps de le voir. IL l'attrapa par la gorge avec un sourire carnassier.

Ichigo ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, impuissant et totalement paralysé. Matsumoto essaya d'aller aider son amie mais fut stoppé par Tosen qui faillit lui trancher le bras. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hitsugaya qui envoya une traînée de glace vers Grimmjow que ce dernier repoussa avec un puissant celo.

Natsuka se débattait des mains du bleuté qui ricanait face à son impuissance.

-Arrête, ça sert à rien ! T'façon t'es pas assez forte pour me battre ! S'exclama-t-il en la bâillonnant et la plaçant sur son épaule avant de faire un pas de sonido pour rejoindre son allié.

-Bien, allons-y. Dit calmement Tosen, comme si les autres shinigami contre lesquels ils combattaient ne servaient à rien et ne l'avaient pas ralenti plus que ça.

Natsuka écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de Grimmjow. Le bâillon l'empêchait de crier et la peur s'insinua en elle. Elle lança un regard à ses amis, comme un appel, un cri silencieux pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Évidemment, ils l'auraient fait, même sans ça.

-Aller, bye bye shinigamis ! S'exclama en ricanant le bleuté.

Le bâillon de Natsuka glissa de ses lèvres grâce à ses mouvements et laissa s'échapper un « Non ! » qui ne plu pas du tout à Grimmjow.

Il l'assomma d'un coup du coté de la main sur la tête. Luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir, elle avança une main indécise vers l'assemblé de shinigami avec un regard désespéré. Les yeux à moitié clos et le Garganta se refermant, elle ne put totalement distinguer ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là. Toujours ce même regard à présent vide de toute expression, elle sentit une main s'accrocher fermement à la sienne, et la tirer brusquement vers l'avant. Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas penser être arrêter au moment où la fissure qui menait au Hueco Mundo se refermait, avait relacher l'etreinte sur sa prisonnière. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte quand Kaname s'adressa à lui.

-Laisse, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dit-il au bleuté qui n'y comprenais rien.

A quoi bon donner des ordres, si on ne les exécute pas ? Il suivit ensuite son capitaine qui s'enfonçait vers Las Noches.

Natsuka sentit qu'elle se collait à un corps mouillé, ou plutôt en sang. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la planqua un peu plus contre son corps chaud, comme s'il voulait la rassurer, comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Elle releva le visage et essaya d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux pour distinguer la personne qui l'avait récupérer. Quand elle l'eut reconnut, ses yeux se fermèrent contre le torse et elle sera fortement la main dans la sienne. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, taché d'un coté par le sang du torse de son sauveur,elle était soulagée.

-Ichigo...

Le roux se sentit faiblir. Il s'était brusquement levé, encore blessé, et avait foncé vers le Garganta sans vraiment réfléchir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la tenir et fut aider par Kenpachi qui récupéra Natsuka.

Les arrancars disparus, il fallait soigner Ichigo qui était de plus en plus mal. Byakuya décida de l'emmener chez Urahara. Lui saurait quoi faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors comme ça ils se sont fait attaquer par les Arrancars ? Demanda Urahara, le bas de son visage caché par son éternel éventail.

-Oui mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que quatre arrancars sont apparu dans le monde réel et nous n'en avons vu que deux...Expliqua Toshiro en se tenant le menton, visiblement en pleine réflexion intérieur.

-Chacun était peut être désigné à une mission particulière, en plus vous avez dit qu'ils avaient parlés d'une autre fille à enlever c'est ça ?

Hitsugaya hocha positivement la tête pendant qu'Urahara émettait diverses hypothèses. Une en particulier attira son attention.

-Orihime Inoue, tu dis ? Pourtant elle ne représente pas une menace pour Aizen.

-Non mais ses pouvoirs de guérisons pourraient l'intéresser. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien mais bon...

Hitsugaya cru bon d'envoyer Matsumoto et Ikkaku vérifier qu'Orihime était saine et sauve. Évidemment, il aurait préféré qu'elle se trouve chez elle tranquillement mais le verdict en fut autrement : Orihime Inoue n'était pas chez elle et sa pression spirituelle avait complètement disparue.

S'en suivit une longue discussion entre Hitsugaya et Urahara ainsi qu'Ikkaku, Matsumoto et Yumichika. Kenpachi, Byakuya et les autres étaient retournés à la Soul Society faire leurs rapports au commandant en chef.

Natsuka, à quatre pattes dans le couloirs derrière la porte, n'avait perdu aucune miette de la conversation. Son cœur s'était serré à l'annonce de la disparition d'Inoue et elle et était ensuite repartie se coucher. Marchant à pas lent dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer, se tenant l'épaule droite blessée, à présent bandée, par Di Roy.

Elle fit doucement coulisser la porte et la referma après être rentrer dans la chambre, chambre qu'elle partageais avec Ichigo. Au moins elle pouvait veiller sur lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui, vérifiant son état. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière, son torse se soulevait et se rabaissait normalement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle était contente qu'il aille mieux. Il lui avait fait peur n'empêche, son cœur se serra encore quand elle revoyais son visage et son corps ensanglanté. Elle prit doucement sa main et la plaça dans les siennes avant de les plaquer contre sa poitrine.

-Tu m'as encore sauvée. Dit-elle doucement, elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait sûrement pas et lui répondrait encore moins. Ça ne fais pourtant que quelques jours, et tu m'as sauvée la vie deux fois...

Elle reposa sa main le long de son corps et lui fit part des dernières infos qu'elle avait pu avoir.

-Orihime-chan à été enlevée par les arrancars, enfin c'est ce qu'ont l'air de dire la capitaine Hitsugaya et Monsieur Urahara. Dit-elle tristement. A part nous personne n'a été blessé, sauf les arrancars bien sur. T'aurais du voir comment je lui ai fait mordre la poussière à l'autre ! Il m'a quand même laissé un petit souvenir. Sourit-elle en effleurant son épaule.

Natsuka se releva et fit le tour du lit d'Ichigo pour aller se mettre dans le sien. La fatigue se faisait dangereusement sentir et il fallait mieux qu'elle récupère en vu des derniers affrontements. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, et se mit sur le flanc pour observer le roux.

-Aurais-tu fait pareil pour Orihime-chan ? S'enquit-elle en un sourire triste.

Elle se revoyait tendre la main vers ses amis et...C'était lui qui l'avait attraper...

-L'aurais-tu sauvée de la même façon ?

...Il l'avait ensuite plaquée contre son torse et passer un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Je suis peut-être méchante, même et égoïste mais...

Natsuka se dégagea des couvertures avant de glisser doucement, en faisant le moins de gestes possible, dans celles d'Ichigo en rougissant.

-...J'espère bien que non...

Elle s'endormit tout contre lui, en souriant et espérant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte de sa présence.

J'ai besoin de toi ce soir

J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais

Si seulement tu pouvais m'enlacer

Je ne te laisserais jamais t'échapper

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne cesse d'être dans le noir

J'ai vraiment besoin de toi

Ce soir et pour l'éternité...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Voilà ça y est, le quatrième chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ou peut être pas hein, pour me le dire rien de plus simple : Ça ne coûte rien et pas besoin d'écrire un roman. Laissez une ch'tite review (oui oui je vous force allez allez hop hop hop ! =P) je ne cesserais de vous dire que les reviews me font énormément plaisir et que ça me donne envie de continuer ^^

Au moment où je boucle ces lignes il est 01:24 Et oui mon inspi ne vient que vers ces heures là, ce qui n'est pas toujours très pratique soit dit en passant.

Sur ce, je vous souhait une bonne journée/soirée ! =)

Bisous bisous


	5. Proposition innaceptable?

Et oui j'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre 5 mais maintenant il est là, donc ENJOY !

J'espère qu'il vous plairait et j'oublie à chaque fois de le préciser même si tout le monde le sait que les persos de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, sauf Natsuka et son frère =p

OoOoOoOoOo

Les rayons chauds du soleil venaient doucement chatouiller son visage encore endormi. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour puis l'autre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa et fut étonné de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre. Ichigo ouvrit de plus grands yeux et distingua une des chambre de l'homme au bob. Une de ses blessures le relança, lui faisant se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il sentit une pression sur la manche de son shihakusho et reconnut la petite tête rose à coté de lui.

-Hmmm...gâteaux...Marmonna-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Une jolie couleur rosée apparue sur ses joues bronzée, le rendant encore plus mignon. Dommage que l'autre à coté était encore endormi, enfin bon.

Natsuka se releva se mettant en position assise, se frotta les yeux du revers de la main pour bien se réveiller et poussa un petit cri en voyant Ichigo qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. A la base, elle était censée se lever avant lui, retourner dans son lit ni vue ni connue mais ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça !

-Hum...je, en fait c'est que...tu vois, j'ai...Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en cachant ses joues avec ses mains, espérant qu'Ichigo ne remarque pas leur changement de couleur.

#Baka baka baka ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveiller avant ? Bordel, je fais comment moi maintenant ? Oh ! Une petite minute...#

Elle était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et retourna dans son lit avant d'expliquer la raison de sa présence dans le lit du roux.

-En fait, j'ai fait un cauchemar ! Oui c'est ça, et puis...enfin voilà quoi. Désolée. S'exclama-t-elle toute nerveuse et ayant peur qu'il ne découvre son mensonge. Mensonge gros comme une maison, soit dit en passant.

-Ah, je savais pas que t'avais peur des gâteaux mais bon... Sourit Ichigo.

-Hein ? Répondit Natsuka, totalement perdue.

-Nan rien laisse tomber. Finit-il en souriant face à la tête que faisait l'autre, la pauvre ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où ils entendaient le plus de bruit. Urahara n'était pas du tout discret et c'était bien pratique pour une fois. Il virent en entrant un immense écran, qui avait l'air d'être une télévision mais ça, Ichigo n'en était pas sur jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en informe.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Ils ont sortit l'artillerie lourde ! S'exclama Natsuka avant de s'approcher de Matsumoto.

-Réfléchis deux secondes, c'est à propos des Arrancars ! C'est ta nuit avec Ichigo qui t'as fais perdre la ùémoire ?...Commença-t-elle à chuchoter à l'oreille de la rose qui rougit immédiatemment et bredouillais des choses incompréhensibles pour tenter d'expliquer à la blonde qu'il ne c'etait rien passé. Tu sais que ton papy chéri à eu très peur...

-Arrête ! De toute façon il a toujours été comme ça ! Expliqua-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le-dit grand père.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, commença-t-il de sa grosse voix.

A part le capitaine aux cheveux blanc, personne n'écoutait vraiment le discours ennuyeux du capitaine du Gotei 13. Matsumoto était tellement absorbé par la discussion, qu'elle se limait les ongles en jetant quelques regards vers ses supérieurs pour éviter qu'il ne remarque qu'elle n'écoutait rien.

Soudain le commandant haussa un peu la voix, réveillant tout le petit monde inattentif. Il prit des nouvelles de sa chère petite fille.

-Je vais bien grand-père, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû mobiliser tant de monde ! Dit-elle avec une pointe de désolation dans la voix.

Il lui expliqua que c'était nécessaire. Hitsugaya arriva ensuite au sujet fatidique : Orihime Inoue. Il informa Yamamoto de la situation quand Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés, s'énerva.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenus avant ?

Chacun se sentit coupable mais ce fut Ikkaku qui lui répondit.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait hein ? Tu vois pas ton état ou quoi ? S'énerva le chauve.

Ichigo se tut. L'autre n'avait pas tord mais il ne pouvait se résigner à cela. Après quelques phrases échangées entre la Soul Society et le monde réel, il s'écria :

-J'irais chercher Inoue et je la ramènerais !

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! Tu peux pas y aller tout seul.

Le commandant Yamamoto intervint dans la conversation faisant taire les protagonistes.

-Je vous interdis de vous rendre au Hueco Mundo ! Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre des hommes maintenant ! Expliqua-t-il, n'attendant aucune contestation.

Ichigo voulut protester mais ce stoppa quand Natsuka se mit devant devant lui, elle ne plaisantait plus maintenant.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as d'autres problèmes ? Occupe toi de tes priorités ! Lança-t-elle en désignant du doigt le torse d'Ichigo.

Elle se plaça devant l'écran et se mit à genoux devant son grand-père.

-J'ai une dernière tache à accomplir avant de rentrer à la Soul Society, puis-je ?

Le commandant Yamamoto parut réfléchir un instant, on ne distinguait pas vraiment les changements d'expressions dans ce visage si inexpressif. Il hocha simplement la tête et laissa sa petite-fille disparaître en shunpo on ne sait où.

Pourtant si frivole d'habitude, Natsuka ne plaisantait plus du tout et son regard avait brusquement changé, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour que son comportement se teinte de cette expression ? La réponse qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'avoir se trouvait dans un certain entrepôt...

OoOoOoOoOo

Les seules personnes qui pouvait à présent aider Ichigo. D'anciens capitaines ou vice-capitaines victime des expériences d'Aizen : Les Vizards. Étant très jeune au moment où ils avaient disparus et n'en connaissant que quelques uns particulièrement, Natsuka eu du mal à reconnaître ceux qui s'adressaient maintenant à elle. Eux par contre...

-Hum hum ! Mais ne serait-ce pas...

Il la fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à prononcer son nom.

-...la petite Natsuka Yamamoto !

La susnommée posa une main sur sa hanche et lança un sourire en coin à l'ancien capitaine.

-Moi qui pensais que vous n'alliez pas me reconnaître, capitaine Hirako. Lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement solennel.

Il arriva en shunpo juste devant elle.

-T'as pas beaucoup changée de toute façon ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Hum...

-Bah qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

-Je... Tu m'as manqué imbécile. Expliqua-t-elle en reniflant et essayant d'arrêter ses larmes.

-Ah bah d'accord, donc ça te fais pas plaisir vu que tu pleures encore comme une madeleine ! Lança-t-il, souriant de ses dents étrangement taillées.

-Mais heeeuu, arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une petite fille en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma presque instantanément. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, elle avait eu peur de ne pas les trouver. L'étreinte d'Hirako la rassura. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance vu ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

-Et puis j'aimerais un peu plus de respect, appeler un ancien capitaine imbécile tout de même. Sourit-il avant de lui présenter les autres.

Elle n'en reconnut que deux ou trois, les visages des autres restaient assez vague, bien sur elle se souvenait d'Hiyori Sarugaki et de Lisa Yadomaru mais c'est tout.

Elle se retourna vers Shinji.

-Tu n'aurais pas sentis un reiatsu similaire aux vôtres dernièrement ? Questionna-t-elle en se doutant de la réponse

Le blond tilta à ce moment-là, en effet ils avaient déjà ressentis le reiatsu d'un shinigami à moitié hollow comme eux et s'étaient un peu renseignés sur le sujet.

-Ce serait pas Kurosaki Ichigo par hasard ? Lança nonchalamment Shinji.

Natsuka hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, elle reprit de son air le plus sérieux.

-Je vous demande votre aide, capitaine Hirako !

Elle savait que le vouvoiement et son grade était comme un moyen de pression sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser en se rappelant l'horreur qu'il avait vécu sans pouvoir contrôler son Hollow intérieur et donc qu'il devait aider Ichigo. C'est d'une voix claire, nette, précise et sans aucune hésitation qu'il répondit :

-T'inquiète, on va l'aider... !

Elle leurs donna quelques information et leurs conseilla de quand même aller rendre visite à Urahara pour plus de précision.

Un signe de la main et un remerciement plus tard, elle était partie.

OoOoOoOoOo

#POV Natsuka#

Je ne les avait même pas prévenu que je rentrais directement mais tant pis... Je ne peux pas revoir son visage, pas comme ça, pas celui-là. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Orihime, et maintenant il souffre et veut se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir.

J'avançais dans le monde du précipice tranquillement, en fait je n'avais pas tant que ça envie de rentrer, de toute façon je n'allais pas y rester longtemps.

Je ne pouvais pas leurs parler de ma décision, je ne sais même pas si je peux le dire à Rukia. Ma meilleure amie, et je vais être obligée de le lui cacher. Elle m'en empêcherait, j'en suis certaine, d'ailleurs personne ne me laisserait le faire...

J'avais beau retourner la question dans ma tête cent fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait me faire reculer : eux.

Tant pis, je ne peux pas risquer de les mettre en danger !

#Fin POV Natsuka#

Elle passa devant les gardes présents à l'entrée de l'énorme porte du Senkaimon, elle se renseigna sur les dernières arrivées et appris que Matsumoto et les autres étaient rentrer depuis seulement quelques minutes.

En shunpo, elle rentra dans l'immense demeure des Yamamoto et alla saluer, en personne cette fois, son grand-père.

-Désolée, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu... s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu dois avoir faim. Va donc te changer, nous allons passer à table. Dit-il gentiment.

On pourrait le croire moins sympa, mais avec sa petite-fille c'était spéciale.

-Bien.

Natsuka se dirigea vers sa chambre en saluant au passage les domestiques qui lui demandèrent si tout allait bien vu la pâleur de son visage.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et observa le cadre de sa famille, ses affaire avaient gentiment été rapportées ici par Matsumoto. En connaissance de cause, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas se passer des choses auxquelles on tient beaucoup.

Elle sourit a la photo et enfila rapidement un kimono blanc simple, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon leste avec une pince en forme de fleur de lotus avant de sortir et de rejoindre le salon pour prendre son dîner.

-Es-tu sure que tout va bien ? Questionna son grand-père, imitant les domestiques qui avaient fait la même remarque quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Oui oui, je suis juste un peu inquiète pour Kurosaki Ichigo... dit-elle en lançant un sourire factice, histoire de rassurer pépé Yama.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps et elle essaya de vite terminer son repas prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rukia était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les cheveux flottant au gré du vent de cette douce soirée d'été. Elle balançait ses jambes en rythme et aperçu Renji.

Le rouge se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, assise sur sa fenêtre alors qu'il faisait presque nuit.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Rétorqua-t-elle a Renji.

-Bah rien, je passais juste par là...

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir une petite visite nocturne, surtout de la part de Renji !

Le cœur de Rukia tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, ce sentiment ce n'etait pas...

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Ichigo ? Lança-t-il en s'adossant au mur de le maison de Kuchiki, non loin de Rukia.

-Non, je pensais que Natsuka viendrait me voir pour me briffer sur les dernières infos, mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, il avait l'air en pleine réflexion intérieure. Elle esquissa un sourire, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être beau comme ça. Mais ça, elle ne lui avouerait jamais, oh non !

-D'après Ikkaku, Ichigo est dans un état pas possible.

Rukia était au courant depuis peu de la disparition d'Inoue.

-Je m'en doute...Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider, il ne nous laisserons jamais allez au Hueco Mundo.

-On trouveras un moyen pour la ramener, t'inquiète ! Sourit-il pour rassurer la brune.

La fatigue se fit sentir et Rukia bailla bruyamment en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Bon je crois que t'as envie d'aller te coucher non ? Dit Renji gentiment en se penchant pour déposer un baiser furtif sur la joue de Rukia.

La brune changea instantanément de couleur et se transforma en tomate bien mure. Quelle mouche avait piqué le rouge pour qu'il agisse si familièrement ?Elle effleura sa joue et d'une toute petite voix, salua Renji.

-Heu..B-bonne nuit, Re-renji ! Bégaya-t-elle toute déboussolée.

-Ouais bonne nuit !

Il lui fit un dernier signe de sa main tout en s'éloignant et disparu dans l'ombre de la nuit avant d'être remplacé par une certaine personne.

-Ah Ha ! S'exclama l'inconnue un doigt accusateur pointé vers la brune. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Finalement elle fut vite reconnue par Rukia qui s'énerva gentiment.

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Nan nan je « passait juste par là ». fit-elle en essayant d'imiter la voie de Renji.

Elle s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, face à Rukia et lui lança une nouvelle pique, un sourire en coin.

-Alors ? Quand va-t-il t'avouer ses sentiments, hum je me le demande !

-Arrête on est juste des amis, c-c'est tout ! S'offusqua la petite shinigami en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah ouais, alors explique-moi pourquoi il t'as embrassé sur la joue ? Il aurait pu juste te dire bonne nuit mais non, il n'a pas pu résister à l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur ta peau si douce...

Elle avait pris une sorte d'accent d'écrivain à l'eau de rose et gesticulait de façon ridicule, faisant rire Rukia malgré l'immense embarras qu'elle éprouvait. C'était Natsuka tout craché ça !

Le fou rire des deux amies passé, arriva la conversation beaucoup moins drôle. Elle discutèrent sur tout ce qui s'était passé, n'oubliant aucun détails, Natsuka raconta du début à la fin son séjour dans le monde réel.

Toutes les deux étaient attristées de la disparition de leur amie Orihime.

Natsuka se releva puis s'approcha de Rukia.

-Que veux-tu faire ? Dit-elle tristement.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie se mette en danger, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas en laisser tomber une autre. Son cœur se serra.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrais au courant !

-T'a intérêt, miss Abarai ! Se moqua-t-elle en reprenant sa bonne humeur d'une façon que seule elle avait, avant de dire bonne nuit à Rukia.

Cette bonne humeur cachait malheureusement une lourde décision de ne plus jamais mettre en danger personne.

OoOoOoOoOo

La lumière de la lune montante illuminait d'une lueur blanchâtre la chambre d'Ichigo. Il était allongé les bras derrière la nuque, scrutant le plafond.

-_Occupe-toi de tes priorités !_

Mais qu'elles était ces priorités dont elle parlait ? Sauver ceux qu'ont aime ne ompte pas pour une priorité ?

Cela faisait des heures qu'il se prenait la tête avec ça, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de descendre manger et avait prétexte un mal de ventre qui l'obligeait a rester allongé. Son père en temps que médecin avait trouvé cela louche mais ne s'était pas posé plus de question, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son Hollow intérieur fit son apparition.

_Il n'y a qu'elle qui pense à moi décidément, se lamenta le hollow. Finalement c'était p't'etre pas si nul que tu la sauve, au moins quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma divine personne._

Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire ce hollow : arrogant, psychopathe, agressif ET prétentieux en plus de ça !

Ichigo se donna une petite tape sur le front comme s'il pensait faire taire son « sosie ».

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses rêveries et fit taire un instant son hollow. Il aurait presque béni celui qui l'appelait, rien que pour clouer le bec de l'autre cinglé. Il décrocha et colle le portable à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Allo, c'est bien Kurosaki Ichigo à l'appareil ? La voix fut entrecoupée de violent bruit et coup de pied et poings de la part d'une certaine blonde. Ta gueule Hiyori, je demande !

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Qui c'est ?

-J't'expliquerais plus tard, mais...

On aurait dit qu'il attendait une réponse et Ichigo s'exécuta.

-Ouais c'est moi, qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ?

La reste fut une suite d'information qu'Ichigo nota bien dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qu'il il parlait mais seules deux choses lui suffirent.

-C'est Natsuka Yamamoto qui m'en a informé, pour ton hollow intérieur je veux dire.

Il attendit un instant puis répondit avant d'abréger la conversation à cause de l'arrivée brusque de Yuzu dans sa chambre.

-Ok, je serais là demain.

-C'est cool ! Lança Shinji en souriant à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement commençait.

OoOoOoOoOo

L'entraînement qui destinait à lui faire contrôler son hollow intérieur, dura deux bon mois pour, heureusement que le Hogyoku encore endormi leur laissait assez de temps. Ichigo se lia d'amitié avec les Vizard et peaufina son entraînement jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement sa Hollowmorphose. Le seul problème restait Inoue, il avait essayé de faire au plus vite, mais s'il ne prenait pas assez de temps il se ferait battre a coup sur au Hueco Mundo.

Maintenant, il pouvait y aller, il se fichait d'enfreindre les règles si c'était pour une personne chère à son cœur.

Maintenant allait commencer la bataille : il fallait tenté le tout pour le tout. Et ça, une certaine personne l'avait bien compris.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit claquant et incessant de ses pas sur le sol du palais de Las Noches résonnait entre les mur froid et la rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Elle arriva devant une immense porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment où elle se demandait comment entrer.

Il l'attendait, accompagné des Espadas, tous autour d'une longue table avec chacun une tasse de thé. Lui assis sur un trône, sa tête reposant sur sa paume comme à son habitude. Il releva un sourcil quand il vit son visage déterminé.

-Oh oh, nous avons de la visite... Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Elle ne releva pas et s'approcha un peu plus de lui, même s'il était surélevé grâce à son siège. Elle se racla la gorge et posa un genoux à terre.

-Sosûke Aizen, relâche Orihime Inoue en échange du Zanpakuto sacré !

C'était dit, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant soit il acceptais et elle récupérait Orihime mais perdait son précieux Zanpakuto soit il refusait et son action n'aurait servie à rien puisqu'elle se ferait découper en pièces par les Espadas.

-Le Shichishito serait tient si tu la libère !

Une boule se forma dans son ventre et elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il accepte même si lui faire don de son sabre était affreusement difficile.

-Réfléchis, cela ne me servirais à rien. Sans toi je ne peux pas libérer la puissance du Shichishito et donc je ne pourrais pas réveiller totalement le Hogyoku. Mais j'ai un autre marché à te proposer si tu tiens tellement à sauver Orihime.

Comment savoir s'il était vraiment en train de lui proposer un vrai marché ? On ne pouvait évidemment pas lui faire confiance mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle hocha simplement la tête, signifiant qu'elle était toute ouïe à entendre cette fameuse proposition.

-Si tu accepte de t'allier à moi...

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait donner à ça était évidemment n'est qu'a la fin de la phrase qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte que le choix n'allait pas être si facile à faire...

-...Tu pourras voir ton frère.

La fin était tombée. Natsuka écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose, en vain...

-Tu n'es plus si sure de toi à présent, n'est-ce-pas ? Lança Aizen avec ce sourire provocateur qui le caractérisait si bien.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son frère, disparu depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle pouvait enfin le revoir...

Comment résister quand on vous propose de voir, celui que vous espérer revoir plus que tout au monde depuis des centaines d'années ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière chose n'arrive...

-Puisque je vois que tu hésite, est-ce que cela t'aiderais à te décider ?

Natsuka ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des paroles du chef du Hueco Mundo. Ce n'est que quand il l'appela et que son frère apparut à coté d'Aizen, habillé aux couleurs des Arrancars, qu'elle tomba dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Grand...Frère... Murmura-t-elle presque inaudiblement, le corps tremblant et les yeux écarquillés.

Natsuka se releva comme pour mieux le voir et l'observa pour se rendre compte que c'était bien lui, se tenant fièrement aux cotés du pire ennemis des shinigamis.

-Alors, accepte-tu de te joindre à nous ?

OooOooOoOo

Ah Ah suspense quand tu nous tient ! Je suis sadique je sais donc si vous voulez la suite, il n'y a rien de plus simple.

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ^^

Ça me pousse à écrire plus, c'est fou comme ça me donne du courage ces petits mots que vous me laissez si gentiment !

Alors, Natsuka va-t-elle accepter la proposition d'Aizen ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitee =)

A bientôt !

Bisous Bisous


	6. Bienvenue en enfer

Et voici le 6ème chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, hihi ! ^^

En espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira et que passerez un bon moment en le lisant, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

Un big merci pour vos reviews : Hirokin Tokira, sana, Flavien (anon:p), Lyfer qui ont reviewé le chapitre 5 et les autres aussi bien sur =D Sans oublier ceux sur mes autres fics !

Disclaimer : les persos de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, sauf Natsuka et Michihiko.

Vous verrez que j'ai repris plusieurs dialogue du manga, car je veux juste insérer Natsuka dans l'histoire en changeant un peu le truc mais gardant la trame du manga =)

Sur ce, Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOo

Son cœur n'arrivait plus à battre normalement. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes tellement elles tremblaient. Le regard de son frère la transperça de part en part. De quelle façon, intimidante ou rassurante ? Elle ne saurait le dire à ce moment précis, peut-être les deux.

Aizen la toisa encore une fois.

-Alors, que décides-tu ?

La question était si simple, mais la réponse imprononçable. S'il elle disait oui, elle trahissait ses amis et s'alliait au pire de tous les hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Soit elle disait non et elle ne reverrait plus jamais son frère sans compter qu'elle ressortirait du palais les pieds devant.

Natsuka tomba à genoux avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Prête à abandonner comme ça, sans rien faire de plus. Sa raison l'abandonnait et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de là. La shinigami fut soudain prit d'une nausée horrible, elle se faisait honte à elle même, et à tous ses compagnons...

#Je ne...peux pas...Je n'y arrive pas...#

Mais à quoi, là était bien la question. Aizen fit un signe à Michihiko qui s'exécuta et descendit auprès de sa petite sœur. Elle releva le visage vers le haut quand elle sentit que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle.

-Petite sœur. Murmura-t-il.

Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis céda et se remit debout devant lui. Ce fut elle cette fois qui planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Répondit-il en serrant plus fort la main de sa sœur.

-Je suis venue sauver une amie... Annonça-t-elle.

-Et moi je suis avec mes amis...

Natsuka écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux et détacha violemment sa main de celle de son frère. Profondément choquée, elle sera les poings et les dents, prête à le gifler. Comment pouvait-il dire une horreur pareille ? Elle pensa tout de suite à son grand-père, il l'aurait sûrement carbonisé avec son Ryujinjaka rien que pour ça. Une lueur de dégoût passa dans ses yeux noisette et ne manqua pas à Michihiko.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Nan, tu as raison...

Natsuka se retrouva en shunpo derrière Michihiko qui écarquilla les yeux en se doutant de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle empoigna fermement son sabre , le dégaina dans un bruit sourd et s'elança sur Aizen. Il fallait lui faire payer, le fait de l'avoir priver de son frère qui n'avait pas pu le rejoindre de son plein gré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre et un autre sabre entrava le sien. Celui de son frère. Les deux restèrent comme collés pendant un moment et dès leur détachement, se frappèrent à nouveau. Natsuka inspira et expira bruyamment. Ils recommencèrent. Le bruit du métal contre le métal envahit l'air. les lames se croisant et se séparant dans un ballet infernal. Natsuka profita d'un petit temps de répit pour invoquer son Shikai et repartir à l'assaut. Michihiko dévia la lame avec son katana et réussi à neutraliser Natsuka en passant son bras sous sa gorge.

-Arrête, tu sais pertinemment que cela ne sert à rien.

Natsuka se trouvait impuissante dans ses bras. Elle murmura faiblement son nom d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir en la présence de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

En une fraction de seconde, tout se passa. Du moins ce qui allait générer le commencement de la bataille et par la même occasion le début de la trahison. Szayel Aporro Grantz s'approcha en sonido dans le dos de Natsuka et Michihiko et planta une fine aiguille dans son bras avant quelle n'ait pu réagir. Il pressa dessus, le liquide se fraya un chemin dans les veines de Natsuka et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de pupille juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. En une fraction de seconde tout c'était passé et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Michihiko resserra sa prise en sentant sa sœur devenir de plus en plus lourde puis la porta jusqu'à Aizen.

-La voilà, Aizen-sama. Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui, Natsuka toujours dans ses bras. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie.

Il avait beau être sous les ordres d'Aizen depuis une bonne centaine d'année, Natsuka restait sa sœur, son unique sœur. Ce lien qui les unissait de pouvait pas se briser comme ça, aussi facilement. Aizen se contenta de lui lancer un magnifique sourire qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas...Maintenant emmène-la dans sa chambre s'il te plaît. Répondit-il calmement.

-Bien, Aizen-sama ! S'exécuta Michihiko.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo, Chad et Uryu venaient de sauter dans le Garganta, en route pour sauver Orihime. Ils n'avaient pas encore été averti de la soudaine disparition de Natsuka qui avait pourtant fait le tour du seireitei.

Arrivés au Hueco Mundo, Ichigo fut tout de suite surpris.

-Et ben ? On est dans un bâtiment qui à l'air de se tenir. Je m'attendais à c'que le Hueco Mundo soit...comment dire...un peu plus chaotique. S'exclama-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crane et zieutant tout les coins de l'espèce de couloir dans lequel ils avaient atterris.

-Baisse le ton, Kurosaki ! L'engueula Ishida. On nous a certainement entendus arriver !

Ichigo qui avait l'air de se foutre totalement de se que le binoclard disait continuais d'avancer en se demandant si il était vraiment dans le Hueco Mundo.

-Hé, tu m'écoutes, Kurosaki ? Il vaudrait mieux se planquer et...

Uryu fut couper par l'arriver d'un monstre, sans doute un hollow, qui surgit d'un autre couloir adjacent. Le hollow essaya de les frapper de son énorme main mais les trois compagnons étaient déjà en train de s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi on se taille ? Cria Ichigo en courant.

-T'es débile ou quoi ? Si on se bat en un lieu aussi étroit, le bâtiment va s'écrouler !

-Et ben quoi ? On s'en fiche qu'il s'écroule non ? Continua Ichigo tout naturellement.

Oui, là maintenant, Uryu le trouvait vraiment con. Mais, qu'est que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il s'écroule après tout ?

-Et alors ? S'enquit Ichigo d'un air ahuri.

-Et alors on est au sous-sol ! S'énerva Ishida.

La lumière ne se faisait toujours dans la tête du roux et Ishida essaya d'abréger un peu le truc.

-En bref, se battre ici n'est pas une bonne idée ! En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un endroit plus spacieux ! Conseilla le binoclard.

Chad aperçut une lumière au bout de ce fameux couloir et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-On y est peut-être Ishida !

En effet, un endroit beaucoup moins étroit ce tenait à la fin de ce long tunnel. Ils se stoppèrent et découvrirent un immense hall, idéal pour la baston d'après le roux.

Le hollow les rattrapa enfin et le combat commença.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le regard triste, baissé sur ses mains qui triturait cette robe qui lui faisait horreur depuis qu'elle était ici. Orihime Inoue releva une seconde la tête pour apercevoir le rayon de cette fausse lune traverser sa chambre si peu éclairée.

L'impression d'être une traîtresse la hantait depuis qu'elle avait enfilé cette robe blanche, immaculée et si sale a la fois.

#Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun...#

Les trois dont elle avait perçu le reiatsu au moment même où ils avaient frôlés le Hueco Mundo du pied. Avait-elle vraiment envie qu'il risque leurs vies en la sauvant ? Et dans le cas contraire. Avait-elle envie de rester ici ? Elle ressentit un autre reiatsu qu'elle identifia immédiatement

#Natsuka-chan aussi... ?#

En tout cas, la détermination de ses compagnons ne laissait place à aucun doute. Ils la sauveraient coûte que coûte !

#Ne mourrez pas...#

Elle serra le tissus entre ses doigts en priant de tout son cœur pour qu'aucun ne soit blessés. Même si, elle le savait, il le seraient forcement maintenant qu'ils avaient débarqués ici...

OoOoOoOoOo

La chambre était totalement plongée dans le noir, seul un regard perçant brillait dans cette pénombre qu'était le faux éclat de Las Noches.

Natsuka était allongée là, comme morte, recouverte d'une fine couverture blanche en soie dans un immense lit à baldaquin. Droite, les yeux clos, elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre depuis plusieurs heures. Son visage pale, n'exprimait plus aucune émotion.

La personne présente se leva de son fauteuil adjacent au lit et s'assit au coté du corps froid qui occupait le lit. Elle caressa de sa main le bras glacé et blessé de la rose. Elle esquissa un sourire bienveillant. Ses doigts couraient sur la peau veloutée et blanche qui ne semblait plus réagir.

Elle s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard en sentant sa blessure la relancer et le contact ainsi que la présence avait brusquement disparus au moment où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Elle se releva en position assise pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais ne le reconnut pas. Ses souvenirs restaient encore flou et l'état de demi léthargie dans lequel elle se trouvait la poussa à se rallonger.

#Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cet endroit ?#

Natsuka se massa le crane en sentant le mal de tête pointer. Elle plissa les yeux et quelques bribes lui revinrent. Comme une révélation, la proposition d'Aizen lui revint soudainement à l'esprit.

Mais une autre chose attira son attention. Elle sentit, en passant sa main sur son front que sa main était couverte d'un gant blanc. Elle posa son regard sur le haut de son corps.

-C'est quoi ça ? Murmura-t-elle avant de se lever du lit pour voir si autre chose clochait.

Et en effet, Natsuka ne portait plus son habituel kimono de shinigami mais un « vêtement » bien étrange. Elle aperçu un énorme miroir qui trônait non loin du lit et se hâta de regarder son reflet dedans.

Elle portait un haut à manche longue d'un blanc éclatant qui remontait et couvrait son cou, il s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. En bas, elle portait une jupe longue qui couvrait ses pied et était fendue au niveau de la cuisse. Son souffle se coupa. Son nouvel « uniforme » l'horrifiait de part sa couleur et sa se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise face à cette tenue et baissa la tête en murmurant.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré...Aizen...

Un reiatsu immensément puissant par rapport au sien, et sans doute à beaucoup trop de monde malheureusement, survint dans la chambre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître et commença à chercher son sabre, par réflexe.

-Il te va vraiment à ravir...Susurra le brun en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

Elle se tourna brusquement et, arrivée jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa férocement par le col. Ses yeux brillaient de rage. Mais même sans arme, il était beaucoup trop puissant. Aizen, aucunement affecté par ce geste, usa tout de même de sa pression spirituelle pour l'intimider et elle tomba à genoux sous le poids de sa puissance. Il releva le visage de la rose en attrapant son menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais que c'est inutile et pourtant tu t'obstines à vouloir rester maîtresse des événements. J'aime cette assurance, en revanche grade cette expression impuissante que tu avais tout à l'heure, elle te va si bien...

En bon propriétaire de Kyoka Suigetsu et passer maître dans le domaine de l'illusion, ses yeux hypnotisèrent Natsuka et elle ne pouvait répliquer. Le brun la quitta sans un mot de plus. De toute façon, plus rien n'etait né resta au sol un instant puis se releva avant d'agripper férocement le tissus de sa jupe. Elle écarquilla les yeux en ressentant soudainement la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Déjà...

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils venaient de sortir de ce grand hall après avoir battus le hollow et atterrirent dans un fracas pas possible dans le sable.

-On dirait qu'on a pu trouver la sortie...Constata Ichigo en époussetant son shihakusho.

Il tourna le regard et aperçu l'immense dessert blanc qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans la nuit. Ceci était donc le Hueco Mundo.

-Hé ben... C'est tristouille comme coin...y'a rien.

-Il y a bien quelques plantes qui poussent mais... Murmura Chad avant d'être remis en question par Ishida.

Le Quincy attrapa une branche qui se brisa entre ses doigts.

-Même pas...

Chad aperçut un gigantesque bâtiment se tenait devant eux.

-Alors c'est son palais ça... ? Dit Ichigo.

-Las Noches, ce dont nous avait parlé l'autre hollow...Répondit Ishida.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment tout de suite, attendre une minute de plus ne leur serait sûrement pas favorable et mieux valait vite sauver Orihime qui ne pouvait se trouver nulle part ailleurs que là-dedans.

Après plusieurs longues et éreintantes minutes de course pour entrer dans le bâtiment qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir à eux, ils se stoppèrent et Ichigo s'écroula au sol.

-Merde ! On a beau courir, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce ! S'exclama le roux, exténué. Il existe vraiment ce palais, c'est pas un mirage quand même ?

-Non, car en toute logique il ne devrait pas y avoir de mirage ici. Voudrais-tu que je t'explique le phénomène simplement ? Alors en gros un mirage c'est...

-NON MERCI ! S'écria Ichigo déjà fatigué par les futurs explications de l'intello de service.

Trop occupé à s'envoyer des piques ils ne firent même pas attention aux reiatsu qui venaient d'apparaître juste derrière eux.

-Merci de nous avoir attendu ! S'exclama Renji pour que les autres se retournent.

-Rukia ! Renji ! Se réjouit Ichigo avant de s'en prendre une de la part de la petite brune.

Plusieurs coup de poings de Rukia partirent dans la face du roux qui se retrouva à terre sans avoir pu répliquer.

-T'es vraiment incorrigible, tu ne pouvais pas attendre notre retour ? S'énerva la brunette.

-Ben, comment j'aurais pu savoir que vous reviendriez ? Se défendit Ichigo.

-Bien sur qu'on serait revenu ! Et coûte que coûte ! S'exclama Renji à son tour

Rukia lui en voulait de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance et d'être partis sans rien dire en passant qu'ils ne les aideraient pas.

-Nous sommes des vôtres, Ichigo ! Insista Rukia en regardant amicalement le roux.

Elle le sermonna encore en lui demanda de ne pas l'oublier pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le lui répéter encore une fois.

Ichigo jeta un œil à leur tenue en leur demanda où ils les avaient piqués et se dit que Byakuya se faisait doux comme un agneau quand elle lui répondit que c'était son frère qui leurs avaient fournis les manteaux pour les protéger des fréquentes tempêtes de sable qui avaient lieu au Hueco Mundo.

-Au fait, Natsuka n'est pas venue ? Non mais qu'elle peureuse celle-là ! Se moqua Ichigo.

Il s'arrêta de sourire en voyant les têtes d'enterrement que faisait Rukia et Renji.

-Natsuka... est déjà ici...

L'énorme blanc qui venait de se faire après l'annonce de Rukia fut meublé par le bruit du vent de mort qui soufflait chaque jour sur ce désert.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle s'est rendue d'elle même ici, nous nous en sommes rendus compte trop tard et bien sur... elle n'est toujours pas revenue... Finit tristement Rukia.

La disparition de son amie l'affectait beaucoup. Les deux se connaissaient depuis l'école où elle avaient été formées en shinigamis et leur différence de rang n'avait en rien affecté l'amitié qu'elle se portait.

-Quoi? Mais...pourquoi... ? S'écria Ichigo.

-Nous ne connaissont pas les raisons exactes qui l'ont poussée à faire cela mais a mon avis... c'est pour sauver Orihime aussi. Expliqua plus calmement Renji.

Ishida commença à avancer en laissant derrière lui les shinigamis.

-Nous devons nous dépêchés de les retrouver ! Rester là a vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment ne nous avanceras à rien ! S'énerva-t-il en pensant aux deux filles qui ne devaient pas se sentir bien entourées dans Las Noches.

Le autres acquiescèrent et ce fut Ichigo qui passa finalement devant. Son instinct lui criait de les protéger à tout prix et c'est ce qu'il ferait au péril de sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOo

-On dirait qu'on a de la visite.

-Des intrus ?

-Ils ont déjà passés le couloir 22 ? Ils sont arrivés drôlement loin dis-donc !

-Ouais s'ils avaient atterris directement à la salle du trône, ç'aurait été plus marrant.

Tous les Espadas attablés, les uns à cotés des autres attendaient patiemment le maître des lieux qui les avaient convoqués quelques temps plus tôt. L'hôte arriva accompagné de ses fidèles serviteurs et alliés : Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen.

-Bonjour, mes Espadas. Les salua-t-il de sa voix chaude. L'ennemi est dans nos murs, mais avant de discuter... prenons donc le thé.

Une servante arriva et exécuta les ordres du brun. Tout le monde fut servis et Aizen continua.

-Bien, écoutez-moi. Kaname, les images je te prie. Demanda-t-il au métisse.

Un étrange trou noir apparut au centre de la table immaculé et projeta les images des shinigami infiltrés dans le Hueco Mundo.

-Les intrus sont au nombre de cinq : Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji et Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le sexta espada tilta immédiatement à l'entente du dernier nom, les images de leur combat repassèrent dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait évidemment pas oublier, ce shinigami remplaçant... Chaque espada y alla de son petit commentaire. Le vieux Barragan et l'étrange Aaroniero s'étonnèrent de la jeunesse de leurs ennemis tandis que Szayel se lamentait de la non-excitation qu'il éprouvait quand à la probable faible force de ces ennemis.

-Les sous-estimer vous serait fatal. Les trois qui ne sont pas des shinigamis portaient autrefois le nom de « Maléfice errants », ces humains, qui étaient quatre, ont réussi à défier les armées de la cour au grand complet.

-Quatre ? Il en manquerait un ? S'étonna Zommari Leroux, le septième espada.

-Orihime Inoue. Termina Ulquiorra.

-Ils sont donc venus secourir leur amie. Commenta Nnoitra. C'est très bien ça mais ils ont l'air bien faible...

-Tu es sourd ? Le seigneur Aizen vient de nous dite de pas les sous-estimer ! S'énerva calmement Hallibel, il n'y avait qu'elle qu'y arrivait à garder son sang-froid même en s'énervant.

-C'est pas dans ce sens que je le disais ! Sois pas si suceptible, t'as la trouille ou quoi ? Provoqua le cinquième espada.

La tercera le laissa parler sans dire quoi que ces oit d'autre et leurs attentions furent attirer par Grimmjow qui venait de quitter la table.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Tosen.

-Les tuer. Répondit naturellement le sexta.

-Le seigneur Aizen ne nous en a pas donner l'ordre, retourne à ta place !

-C'est justement pour lui que je vais les écrabouiller ! S'exclama Grimmjow en lançant un regard de tueur au métisse.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aizen.

-Grimmjow, je suis touché que tu veuilles te battre pour moi. Cependant je n'ais pas fini, ne pourrais-tu pas revenir t'asseoir ?

Le sexta espada ne pipa mot, restant là, le visage à moitié tourner vers Aizen.

-Hé bien ? S'impatienta le brun en faisant ressentir son énorme reiatsu au bleuté qui se retint de ne pas tomber sous cette force. Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Le susnommé repartit s'asseoir docilement. Il ne pouvait lutter contre le maître du Hueco Mundo, même si sa puissance était très grande. Le silence régnait à présent, la dernière action d'Aizen ayant jeté un froid dans l'assistance. Celui-ci fut briser par le bruit d'une immense porte grinçante en train de s'ouvrir.

-Cher Espada, je voudrais maintenant vous présenter une invité de marque qui se trouve aujourd'hui dans nos rang... Il finit sa phrase en tournant le regard vers la porte, suivit de près par les autres espada curieux.

L'entré lumineuse laissa apparaître l'ombre d'une jeune fille. Gin venait d'aller la chercher et elle avançait lentement devant lui, les poings liés dans le dos et la bouche baillonée. Tout cet attirail pour rien vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre eux sans son sabre.

-Voici, Natsuka Yamamoto, lieutenant de la 11ème division et petite fille du capitaine commandant du Gotei 13. Dit-il quand elle s'arrêta à coté de lui. Mais ces titres n'ont plus aucune signification à présent.

Natsuka tremblait littéralement d'être observé de la sorte par tant de monde. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol, honteuse, quand elle vit Nnoitra se lécher la lèvre supérieur en la reluquant pas du tout discrètement.

-Elle est notre nouvelle alliée qui... Commença Aizen avant d'être brusquement interrompue par Natsuka qui avait réussi à faire glisser le tissus qui l'empêchait de répliquer.

-Je ne suis pas ton alliée ! Tu n'es qu'un traître jamais je ne soumettrais à toi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Aizen attrapa violemment le bas de son visage et l'approcha à seulement quelques centimètre de lui. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle essayait de détourner les yeux pour échapper à ceux perçant d'Aizen.

-Chuuuut, tu vois bien que tu es avec moi ? Regarde comment tu es habillée... Murmura le brun à son oreille en descendant lentement les yeux sur son corps. Rends-toi à l'évidence tu as perdue et tu as été stupide de croire que tu pouvais me faire du chantage. Tu fais partis de mon armée maintenant.

Il la relâcha sous les yeux étonnés des Espada et continua sa tirade.

-Elle est une alliée précieuse pour nous, je vous demande donc de la traiter comme l'une des vôtres. S'exclama gentiment Aizen en prenant ensuite sa main dans la sienne en lui lançant un regard terrifiant qui la paralysa.

-Maintenant, personne ne pourra nous vaincre...

OoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos gentilles review qui me font tellement plaisir ! ^^

Bref, donnez moi vôtres avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup !

Bisous Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ou dans mes autres fics =D


	7. Combat inévitable

Voici le chapitre tout droit sortit de … heu je ne sais pas d'où d'ailleurs –' Si de mon imagination qui ne vient qu'a des heures impossibles et quand je ne peux pas écrire ! Je vous jure, c'est pas simple =P

Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

-Maintenant, personne ne pourra nous vaincre...

Le souffle d'Aizen passa sur les lèvres de Natsuka et ses yeux furent traversés par une lueur effrayée. Plus aucun bruit ne faisant écho après cette révélation. En revanche d'après Aizen, ce n'etait qu'une constatation, rien de plus. Ce sourire narquois qu'il arborait ne faisait douter personne quant à sa détermination. Évidemment les Espada non plus n'en doutait pas.

-Veux-tu t'asseoir avec nous et prendre le thé ?

La question était simple, sans aucun sous-entendu ni propositions cachés. Le brun parlait d'une voix calme et posée qui ne laissait pas lieu à une seule hésitation. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Natsuka mais elle prit place dans le siège à coté de celui d'Aizen qui venait d'être installé après sa phrase terminée. On lui servit une tasse et, après s'être fait enlever ses chaînes, elle la prit timidement en main.

Son souffle caressa le liquide ambré pour le faire refroidir. A présent chaque geste et chaque parole seraient lourds de conséquences. Son regard se perdit un instant dans ses pensées mais fut vite ravivée par les discussions bruyantes des Espadas.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri ! S'écria Renji en rattrapant le roux, à quelques mètres devant lui.

-Ta gueule, t'avais qu'a décider du chemin toi même ! Répliqua Ichigo en se retournant vers le rouge en train de l'engueuler.

-Fermez-la tous les deux !

Rukia leurs asséna un coup sur la tête pour avoir la paix. Ils avaient finalement réussi à pénétrer dans Las Noches mais les couloirs identiques les uns aux autres leurs avaient vite permis de se perdre.

-Tachons de nous repérer. Conseilla le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

-Et comment tu comptes te repérer la-d'dans ! S'énerva Ichigo. Il fait tellement sombre qu'on voit pas à deux mètres.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le reste du chemin, en vain. Il pourrait y avoir un énorme vide juste après, ils tomberaient dedans sans l'avoir remarqué !

Ils continuèrent de marcher à tâtons et Renji voulu faire le beau en utilisant un sort du Kido mais n'obtint qu'une minuscule boule qui émettait une faible lumière. Rukia ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer que ce n'etait pas le domaine dans lequel il brillait le plus.

-Voila ce que c'est de vouloir se la jouer avec des incantations alors que c'est pas ton truc ! Lança-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du tunnel et tombèrent sur un croisement à cinq branches.

-On est tombé au mauvais endroit...

-Il y a cinq chemins et nous sommes cinq... Murmura Chad.

-On va devoir les empruntés l'un après l'autre ? S'enquit Ishida, déjà fatigué.

Rukia se tourna vers eux.

-Chacun de nous cinq va prendre une route différente, cela nous permettra de trouver plus rapidement Orihime et Natsuka.

Sur ces mots, au moment où Ichigo voulut répliquer, un énorme reiatsu se fit ressentir. Non, en fait il ne pouvait pas en avoir qu'un seul. Plusieurs, beaucoup trop même ! Ils tremblèrent rien qu'en imaginant la puissance de ces monstres, vu leur quantité de pression spirituelle c'était sans doute des Espada.

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Rukia posa ses grands yeux sombres sur le couloir du milieu, d'où avait l'air de venir les reiatsu.

-Hé ben finalement, on va pas avoir à se séparer. Et c'est tant mieux ! Lança le roux en se mettant en route.

-Je n'en suis pas sur, l'endroit doit être infesté d'Espada et nous ne sommes que cinq.

Ichigo ne l'écoutait même plus et commençait déjà à courir a travers le couloir, ensuite rattrapé par les autres. Un instant plus tard, Rukia s'arrêta brusquement et ses amis la regardèrent d'un œil étonné.

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle tourna sur elle puis prit son menton entre ses doigts d'un air pensif. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que nous n'ayons rencontrés aucun Hollow depuis notre arrivé ?

C'était vrai mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre. Pourtant Rukia continuait de se poser des questions. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire, Renji s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter car il la protégerait. Elle resta perplexe et fut entraînée en avant par la main de Renji serrant la sienne.

La brune fut touchée mais toujours intriguée, se remit tout de même en route en faisant confiance a ses amis. Il ne lui avait jamais menti mais cela ne voulais pas dire que leur voyage allait se faire sans encombre.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les pas du cuarto espada qui venait de quitter la table se faisaient entendre et se rapprochaient de la chambre qui servait de prison à Orihime Inoue. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le dos de la rousse ainsi que le bas de sa robe transporté par le doux vent qui venait du désert.

-Surprenant...Tu as un certain style, ainsi. Murmura-t-il en entrant.

Orihime sursauta en poussant un petit cri à l'entente de la voix d'Ulquiorra.

-Ah ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Juste une seconde. Ne t'énerve pas. Je supporte mal.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle et la sentit tendue. Sa froideur avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise et à la fois c'était lui qu'elle préférait de tous les Espada.

-Tes compagnons sont entrés au Hueco Mundo.

La bouche d'Orihime s'entrouvrit afin de dire quelque chose mais seul l'incompréhension resta sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien répliquer, ou seulement...

-Pourquoi...

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais voyons, pour venir te sauver. Répondit le noiraud. Ils n'ont aucune autre raison en tête.

L'image de ses compagnons qu'elle imaginait en train de se battre lui apparut. Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Natsuka... et Ichigo.

-Pour...me sauver...

-Exactement. Cependant ceci ne doit plus avoir aucun sens pour toi. Car tu es déjà l'une de nous...Corps et âme ! Insista Ulquiorra en posant son regard sur la robe blanche au bord noir. Le fait que tu portes ceci en est la preuve, Orihime Inoue.

Elle baissa la tête et murmura un « oui » presque inaudible. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire franchement et pouvait seulement le murmurer.

-Dis-le ! Quelle est la seule à ton existence ?

-C'est...

Quelque chose se brisa en elle à ce moment-là et elle finit d'une minuscule voix.

-...Le seigneur Aizen et la volonté de son cœur.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les Espada s'étaient absentés dans leur quartier pendant que rien ne les obligeaient à se battre. Natsuka se retrouvait à présent seule avec Aizen, chose qui ne la rassurait pas tant que ça. Elle se sentait tout de même rassurer de sentir le constant reiatsu de ses amis. Mais une question trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle était de nouveau assise mais cette fois à coté du grand trône d'Aizen qui lui permettait de regarder son armée de haut. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle aurait tout le loisir d'admirer ses amis venir la sauvée, s'ils y arrivaient. Chose à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête en resserrant ses poings.

Sur le visage d'Aizen se dessina un sourire presque sadique. Les reiatsu d'Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida et Chad venaient de se rapprocher.

-Hum, on dirait qu'ils arrivent...Lança innocemment Aizen.

Natsuka se tut encore une fois mais ce n'etait pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'encastrer cet enfoiré dans le mur. Elle vit ensuite Michihiko s'agenouiller devant le brun et dire d'une voix sure.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux, Aizen-sama.

Cette phrase résonnait de manière horrible dans ses oreilles et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. C'est pour cela que quand il descendit rapidement et voulu passer la porte qui les séparaient du groupe qu'elle s'interposa. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'était retrouvée là. Les bras tendu de façon à l'empêcher de passer et ses yeux brillants de rage et à la fois de désespoir firent sourire le plus âgé.

-Laisse-moi passer, petite sœur.

-Pas question !

-Tu es sure de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Un instant elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui mais ne pouvait le laisse agir en restant assise là-haut.

-Oui

Aizen regardait la scène d'un air amusé, sa joue soutenue par sa paume. Il entendait sa voix tremblante qu'elle avait tant de mal à cacher.

-Pousse-toi. Tu ne pourras pas te défendre et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Son visage sembla reprendre des couleurs à ce moment-là et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire en coin. Aizen parut étonné de la voir lever son bras en l'air sans aucune raison apparente. les pupilles du brun se dilatèrent quand le Shichishito apparu dans la main de la shinigami. Ce fut comme un mirage, de petites particules étaient apparuent et s'etaient assemblées pour former le katana bien réel qui se trouvait à présent dans la main de Natsuka. Elle rabattit le sabre vers le bas en un coup dans le vent. Il l'avait sous-estimée.

-Mais comment as-tu...Commença Aizen.

Le maître du Hueco Mundo se trouvait totalement désemparé face à cette technique dont il ignorait tout. Ayant pourtant étudié le sabre sacré sur toute les coutures, celle-ci lui était inconnu et lui arracha un sourire mauvais.

-Si ! Je vais pouvoir me défendre. Dit-elle à son frère sans même le regarder.

-Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Soit, prépare-toi...Couvre, Karada no Neba (1) !

Le sabre de Michihiko commença à perdre sa forme habituel et se transforma peu à peu en espèce de bras visqueux qui prenait plus d'ampleur à chaque secondes. Le bouche de Natsuka se tordit en un rictus effrayé tandis que son regard montait un peu plus, suivant la chose qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle libéra silencieusement son Shikai en signe de défense.

-Oh putain de...Aaaaaah au secours !

La shinigami se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer d'éviter cette chose qui venait de se jeter sur elle en usant du shunpo autant que possible. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre d'esquiver en ce moment, quoique... Une technique lui revint en mémoire comme un déclic et elle tenta de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait l'utiliser pour se sortir de là.

-Shôshitsu (2) !

Natsuka tourna son sabre sur le coté de façon à le placé au milieu de son visage, le tranchant vers elle et la lumière refléta les lames. Aizen émit un rire et se permit d'expliquer la méthode que venait d'utiliser la shinigami.

-Lorsque la lumière sera entrée en contact avec les sept lames, elle disparaîtra... Visuelle seulement bien sur. Précisa le brun à l'autre en plein combat.

-Est-ce quelqu'un t'a demandé de révéler mes techniques ? Nan mais franchement. S'énerva la rose. Tu fais chier.

Elle était la seule capable de lui parler comme ça sans appréhender les conséquences. Et d'un coté, c'est cela qui plaisait à Aizen chez elle.

-Ton plus grand défaut à toujours été de ne pas être assez attentive...

Michihiko profita de cet instant pour l'attaquer mais en vain, elle venait de se volatiliser juste sous ses yeux. Un instant il la chercha du regard et fut grandement aidé par l'unique spectateur du combat.

-Le seul inconvénient de ce procédé est l'ombre. Une fois que la lumière ne se trouvera plus en contact avec le sabre, elle réapparaîtra.

-Très bien. Murmura le frère avant de faire se détacher son Shikai visqueux et l'envoyer au différentes sources de lumières, telles que les fenêtres, afin qu'elle n'emplisse plus la pièce.

Celle-ci fut plonger dans le noir et Michihiko réussit à trouver sa sœur en ratissant le sol avec son Karada no Neba. Le tube qui venait de se former avec la matière visqueuse s'enroulant autour de Natsuka qui poussa un petit gémissement en sentant cette chose désagréable la toucher.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attaquée au lieu de vouloir disparaître ? Lança son frère en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Natsuka baissa la tête, honteuse. En aucun cas elle ne voulait lui faire du mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, pas maintenant.

L'explosion soudaine de la porte coupa court à la conversation du frère et de la sœur et une fois la poussière dissipée, on put voir le petit groupe de shinigami venu à la rescousse. Ils se tenaient tous là, droits et prêt à se battre. Une lueur rassurée éclaira le visage de la prisonnière.

-Vous voilà donc enfin... Souffla Aizen en fixant plus particulièrement Ichigo.

Ils ne répondirent rien et s'occupèrent plutôt de l'état de leur amie. Ce fut Rukia qui parut la plus soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien, du moins elle avait l'air même enserrée de part en part par cette chose difforme. Aucune blessure grave n'etait apparentes mais son esprit était dans un beaucoup moins bon état depuis son arrivée ici.

-Alors ce sont ces shinigamis qui sont venus te porter secours ? Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers eux. J'allais venir m'occuper de vous...

Michihiko resserra la prise de Karada no Neba sur la gorge Natsuka qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éloigner cette chose de son cou, ses dents se serrèrent sous la douleur et l'incapacité de respirer la rendait plus pale que le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Ses jambes commencèrent à battre l'air tandis que des petits cris étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, le roux lança un regard à Renji qui ne se fit pas prier et trancha d'un coup habile et puissant de son Zabimaru le bras qui retenait Natsuka avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide, presque inconsciente.

Ichigo la rattrapa au vol avant de se poser doucement au sol, la shinigami dans les bras. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur en inspirant profondément de que son frère l'avait lâchée et pourtant ses yeux restaient clos.

-Natsuka... C'est moi Ichigo. Murmura-t-il.

La voix du roux la fit sortir de son demi-sommeil et elle lui lança un grand sourire. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras...

-Je sais... Personne ne fait autant de bordel que vous en arrivant...Souffla-t-elle avant découvrir le roux penché sur elle.

-Je te rappelle qu'ont est quand même venus pour te sauver parce que t'as voulu faire la maligne ! Lança-t-il

Natsuka enlaça tout à coup la nuque du roux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ichigo rosis et fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais referma, tout de même avec hésitation, ses bras sur la taille à moitié dénudée de Natsuka. Ils restèrent tous les deux un instant comme cela , sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans se soucier des autres autour, il voulait simplement qu'elle se sente bien et rassurée. Elle releva son visage pour le regarder et il la découvrit ruisselante de larmes.

-Je suis contente que tu n'ai rien... ! Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée par ses pleurs en resserrant encore plus son étreinte sur le cou du jeune homme.

-Pas si tu continue de vouloir m'étrangler comme ça ! S'exclama Ichigo en rigolant à moitié.

Son regard doux la rassura et elle lui sourit aussi, plus forte que jamais maintenant que ses amis étaient à ses cotés.

Natsuka essuya ses larmes du revers des ses mains en le remerciant d'être tout de même venu. Elle se releva ensuite prestement et rejoignit le petit groupe, les salua et enlaça Rukia qui l'étreignit elle aussi. Elle s'informèrent mutuelles sur leurs santés et se tournèrent ensuite vers Aizen qui les observaient d'un air étrange. Il laissa la parole à Michihiko.

-Alors tu les rejoins finalement ?

-Je ne les ai jamais quittés.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant mais c'est Natsuka qui craqua la première et regarda obstinément le sol. Ichigo mis son bras devant elle, lui faisant signe de reculer.

-C'est bon, on s'en occupe.

-Mais attends je...

-Natsuka, il a raison... Tu ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Ajouta Rukia en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle se ravisa donc et s'éloigna un peu plus avec la brune, comme pour ne pas voir le combat qui allait forcément mal finir. Quel que soit le gagnant...

Ichigo, Renji, Ishida et Chad commencèrent directement le combat sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Tu te souviens, Rukia ? Dit-elle en ne quittant plus son frère des yeux.

-Oui, je me rappelle de lui. Il à l'air d'avoir changé... Répondit Rukia, d'un air nostalgique.

OoO FLASHBACK OoO

Dans un médiocre petit quartier du Rukongai, plus précisément à Inuzuri habitait un shinigami puissant. Beaucoup trop pour être originaire du Rukongai.

En fait, il faisait partis de la grande lignée des Yamamoto mais à cause de querelles de familles, il avait préféré se réfugier dans ce quartier même cela impliquait de ne pas être traité comme il le devrait. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

Ce shinigami du nom de Michihiko Yamamoto avait une petite sœur nommé Natsuka. Elle aussi n'avait que faire d'habiter ici et en était même très heureuse vu qu'elle s'était trouvé rapidement beaucoup d'amis. Notamment la petite brune au fort caractère Rukia Kuchiki et Renji Abarai le garçon au cheveux rouge et amoureux de la brunette.

La jeune Natsuka avait été gentiment accueillie par le petit groupe d'enfants et ne s'en séparait désormais plus. Elle et Rukia devinrent rapidement très proche.

Bref, leur vie aurait pu être bien pire.

Mais un jour, pourtant beau, Michihiko entra à l'école des shinigamis au vu de son puissant reiatsu et par conséquent, ne pouvant pas laisser sa petite sœur vivre seule, dû quitter Inuzuri avec elle.

La dite sœur par contre s'y était fermement opposée, ayant comme argument le fait qu'elle voulait rester avec Rukia, Renji et les autres. Pourtant, personne ne l'écouta mais son frère s'excusa maintes et maintes fois et elle avait bien fini par accepter.

Les adieux furent déchirants pour tous le monde et Michihiko, comme cadeau d'adieu, laissa une provision de boulette de riz au enfants, connaissant leurs difficultés à trouver de quoi manger. Il avait été un peu comme un grand frère pour eux aussi.

L'arrivée dans la demeure Yamamoto se fit assez vite et quelques années plus tard Michihiko devint un véritable shinigami reconnu et intégra la 1ère division. Il s'était entre temps réconcilié avec son grand-père et la vie avait repris son court normal jusqu'à cet autre jour fatidique.

-Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! Où est-ce que tu vas, si tard ? S'exclama Natsuka en courant vers son frère.

Il se pencha sur elle avec un sourire et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. J'ai une mission importante à régler. Répondit-il doucement sans pour autant en dire plus en se relevant. Je rentrerais tard et tu dormiras sûrement, alors à demain.

Ah...bon. Dit-elle tristement. Hé vous monsieur à lunettes ! Faites attention à lui hein !

Le dit se retourna, déjà prêt à partir, et posa un regard intrigué sur la petite qui venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Bien sur. Ne t'en fais pas... Natsuka c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Aizen. Sosûke Aizen.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant que les deux ne s'éloignent dans la foret.

Quelques jours plus tard, Michihiko lui faisait ses adieux sans lui dire ni où il allait ni pourquoi. Au début elle ne s'était douté de rien et maintenant elle se haïssait de n'avoir rien vu. Mais pourquoi personne n'avait trouvé cela bizarre aussi ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il disparaisse presque en même temps qu'Aizen ne lui avait pas paru étrange ?

Et plusieurs années après, Rukia, Renji et Natsuka étaient tous trois devenus shinigamis et avaient rejoins les 13 divisions de la cour.

Pourtant, cet Aizen Sosûke avait retenu l'attention de Natsuka et elle n'etait pas sortit totalement de son esprit non plus. Et encore plus quand il appris qu'elle avait reçu le Shichishito.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'un jour elle le haïrait tant.

OoO FLASHBACK OoO

Rukia et Natsuka se trouvaient en retrait, assise, protégées par une mince barrière de Kido produite par la brune.

-Rukia, comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le lien plus tôt ? S'énerva Natsuka contre elle-même en frappant du poing contre le sol qui tremblait à cause de l'affrontement des autres un peu plus loin.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir voyons ! Répondit la shinigami avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'était allié à Aizen.

Le silence se fit mais ne dura que très peu de temps. Les sabres qui s'écrasaient contre le matière gluante faisaient résonner un bruit sourd dans la pièce.

Le combat se poursuivait et le palais d'Aizen se trouvait dans un bien mauvais état maintenant. Les lames de Renji et d'Ichigo frappaient violemment le Zanpakuto visqueux de Michihiko, en vain. Cette chose n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se trancher et la seule façon de toucher le frère de Natsuka était de l'éloigner de cette chose qui le protégeait. Ichigo avait bien du mal à répliquer malgré sa puissance et aidé de Renji, Ishida et Chad.

-Rukia, il faut qu'on y aille !

-Tu es sur de vouloir te battre contre ton frère ?

-Cet homme qui se bat maintenant… ne peut pas être mon frère.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'agirait jamais de la sorte. Ou alors l'avait-il trompé jusque là, elle sa propre sœur ?

La brunette sera un peu plus fort la main de la rose dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage et l'aida à se lever. Natsuka la gratifia d'un sourire et lança ensuite un regard meurtrier à Aizen qui s'amusait visiblement de la situation. Rukia fit de même et les deux jeunes femme s'élancèrent en shunpo pour parvenir aux cotés d'Ichigo.

-Vous ne deviez pas rester en arrière ? S'enquit le roux.

-Si mais je ne vais pas te regarder te faire battre, non ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Le rouquin sentit qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête, du moins un peu, et fut rassuré.

-Alors tu as finalement décidée de vraiment te battre cette fois ? Lança Michihiko sans exprimer plus de sentiments que le mépris.

-Oui...

-J'espère quand même que tu as acquis des techniques plus puissantes que celle de tout à l'heure ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ?

Natsuka empoigna fermement son Shichishito avec toute la rage qu'elle ressentait envers lui et sans doute cette rage avait fusionné avec celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui pour Aizen. Elle demanda à Rukia et aux autres de reculer mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Tu compte pas te battre contre lui toute seule quand même ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichi ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Aizen commença à s'ennuyer de les entendre converser sans se battre, il claqua des doigts et Gin Ichimaru apparut. Il lui demanda d'appeler plusieurs Espadas en prétextant qu'il fallait bien occuper ceux qui allait se contenter de regarder le combat des frère et sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard apparurent Aaroniero Arrurueri, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Szayel Aporro Grantz et Nnoitra Jigura.

Le bleuté descendit immédiatement sur Ichigo, les mains dans les poches et toujours ce même sourire en coin de vainqueur qui avait le don d'énerver le roux.

-Salut shinigami ! Lui lança-t-il.

Renji et Ishida décidèrent de se serrer les coudes quand le scientifique aux cheveux roses se posta devant eux. Chad du s'occuper de Nnoitra.

Rukia quant à elle, avait été obligée de se battre contre lui. Cet homme. Son cœur faillit rater un battement en apercevant le sosie de son cher Kaien. Ses grand yeux sombres ne le quittait plus et étaient écarquillés au possible.

-Ça faisait un bail, Kuchiki ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de la brune qui était littéralement paralysée.

Le brun assis dans son trône tel un roi émit un rire en prévision des combats plus qu'intéressant qu'il débuteraient dans quelques secondes. Il reprit ensuite sa pose habituel, son regard transperça un par un les shinigamis.

-Meurt pas trop vite, shinigami ! Ajouta Grimmjow en se jetant d'un coup sur Ichigo qui eu à peine le temps de le voir.

Du coté de Natsuka, elle était en bien mauvaise posture et devait trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose. Finalement elle se ravisa et, ne tenant plus en compte le fait que ce soit son frère contre qui elle se battait, décida de l'attaquer lui directement.

-Shishi Gijitsu (3) ! S'écria-t-elle avant que les six lames sur les cotés de son sabre ne partent en poussière.

Le frère esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Pourquoi avoir fait disparaître les lames qui font toute la puissance de ton sabre ? Demanda-t-il à la rose avant de brusquement se faire entailler le flanc droit.

-Qui te dit qu'elles ont disparu ?

OoOoOoOoOo

(1)= Corps visqueux, gluant.

(2)= Disparition

(3)= Septième technique

De l'action, de l'action, du suspense et un peu de... romance ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus ! Dans tous les cas, laissez une review pour me dire ! ^^

A bientôt pour le 8ème ! Au programme : Des combats, des révélations et un peu de romance.

Merci d'avoir lu :D

Bisous Bisous


	8. Pardonne-moi

Encore beaucoup d'attente pour ce chapitre, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux je sais, mais je préférais prendre mon temps plutôt que d'écrire un truc vite fait et publier ça pour dire que j'ai mis la suite !

Alors voilà le chapitre 8, encore une fois je ne pensais pas arriver là et tout cela c'est grâce a vous alors un big merci pour vos reviews !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

Les coups s'enchaînaient avec une telle rapidité que seul le bruit des lames parvenait sans presque qu'on puisse les voire bouger. Comme une musique horrible qui tourne en boucle et ne veut plus s'arrêter. Ou tout simplement, peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas cesser... Pas avant que quelque chose ne l'y oblige. Est-ce que ce sera la mort ? Ou bien l'abandon ? Ou peut-être même la vie ? Seul le dénouement de ses combats pourra répondre à cette question.

Ichigo Kurosaki VS Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Rukia Kuchiki VS Aaroniero Arrurueri

Yasutora Sado VS Nnoitra Jigura

Uryu Ishida et Renji Abarai VS Szayel Aporro Grantz

Natsuka Yamamoto VS Michihiko Yamamoto

On pourrait croire qu'il y a une erreur quant aux derniers noms qui sont opposés, mais non. Rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que cela se terminerais comme ça. Eux qui avaient si proches il y a longtemps n'étaient plus que deux ennemis, cherchant chacun la victoire.

-Comment as-tu fais pour attaquer sans m'approcher... et sans bouger ? Cracha Michihiko en posant une main sur son flanc ensanglanté

-J'ai bougée...mais comme Monsieur là-haut ne peut pas t'expliquer comment j'ai fais, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te le révéler. Répliqua Natsuka en jetant un coup d'œil à Aizen.

Elle venait d'employer une de ses plus grandes techniques. Preuve qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite mais cela voulait aussi dire que son frère perdrait la vie, ou elle, dans peu de temps. Ce combat la mettait plus que mal à l'aise et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre issue que la mort. Cette technique, qu'elle avait appris et perfectionnée durant toutes ces années lui permettrait sans doute d'en finir sans qu'elle ait besoin de le transpercer de son sabre. Ou bien se rendrait-il compte, une fois blessé avant qu'elle ne le tue, qu'Aizen n'etait rien d'autre qu'un monstre ? Natsuka contracta son poing et fit un mouvement brusque du bras vers la gauche.

-Ni ! (1)

Michihiko fut pris d'une violent douleur à l'épaule, celle-ci venait d'être entaillé par...par quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait rien vu venir, ni lui ni Aizen qui se délectait du combat, pourtant aucune lame ne l'avait approché mais la blessure était bien là. Elle recommença le même geste, cette fois de l'autre coté.

-San ! (2)

Michihiko fut blessé à l'autre épaule. La voix et les mouvements de sa sœur trahissaient grandement le secret de sa technique. Pourtant, pour que les attaques soit plus importantes, il fallait que ces gestes soient puissants et précis. Les nombres qu'elle prononçait en même temps n'étaient autre que l'ordre des lames qui se trouvaient auparavant sur son sabre. Le frère esquissa un sourire en coin malgré la douleur qui le faisait grimacer et murmura :

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de m'expliquer.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, lors de sa première attaque, mais maintenant tout était plus claire.

-Tu les contrôles à distance ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux de Natsuka s'écarquillèrent mais elle tenta de faire comme si il n'avait rien dit. Le sourire du frère s'élargit. Elle voulu l'attaquer une troisième fois quand soudain elle sentit quelques chose entraver son mouvement. Elle sera les dents en essayant de se détacher du bras visqueux qui venait de s'accrocher à son poignet, recouvrant également son avant-bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus attaquer.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé non ? Souffla Michihiko en tirant sur son Karada no neba qui le reliais à sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que.. ! Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle effrayée.

La chose gluante commença à grimper plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre son épaule puis son cou. Natsuka écarquilla les yeux en se débattant férocement. Elle se faisait attirer, pareil à un aimant, jusqu'à son frère qui se servait du pouvoir de son Zanpakuto pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Désolé, petite sœur...

Le cœur de Natsuka rata un battement quand elle se sentit transpercée par une partie du Zanpakuto de Michihiko qui c'était re-transformée en une vraie lame.

OoOoOoOoOo

La poussière qui provenait de l'explosion d'un mur de Las Noches virevolta pendant un moment dans l'air. Elle y est tellement présente que c'en était étouffant. Les combats continuaient sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter de tous les cotés. Aucun combattant ne perdait de sa vigueur, du moins ce qu'ils en montraient. En revanche, la volonté, elle, ne faiblissait pas. D'ailleurs elle ne faiblira jamais. C'est ce qu'ils aimeraient tous penser. Que personne ne se fatiguera pour finir par mourir...

La colère, la haine, le désespoir, la tristesse. Tous ces sentiments mêlés en un seul combat.

Ichigo arrivait un peu mieux à parer les coups du sexta espada grâce à sa hollowfication malgré sa courte tenue de seulement 12 secondes. Pourtant le roux croyait dur comme fer à la victoire, le chemin qu'ils avaient tous parcourus n'avaient pas servi à rien !

-Alors shinigami, on fatigue ? Railla Grimmjow en abattant une énième fois son sabre sur Ichigo qui para le coup de justesse.

Le rouquin serra les dents et cette seule seconde où il n'avait pas fais attention faillit lui coûter la vie. Il grimaça et fut pris d'une douleur à l'avant-bras qui l'empêchait de frapper le sexta espada.

Au moment où il vit Natsuka se faire transpercer aussi cruellement par son propre frère, il ne put réprimer un cri qui fit sourire Aizen.

-Putain ! Natsuka ! Non... Arrgh ! S'écria-t-il avant que Grimmjow ne l'empêche de finir en abattant encore plus fort Pantera sur le sabre du shinigami. Il avait mis une telle force dans le coup que cela le fit reculer.

Ichigo n'aurait pas de deuxième chance de le perdre de vue où cette prochaine seconde d'inattention lui serait fatale. Mais comment pouvait-il rester concentré sur son combat alors que son amie se faisait embrocher a quelques mètres de lui ?

Natsuka toussa fortement et laissa échapper un filet de sang de ses lèvres qui glissa le long de son menton pour terminer sa course dans le creux de son coup. Ses yeux se voilèrent, Ichigo et Rukia devinrent de faibles ombres s'agitant devant son regard vide.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Grimmjow quand le roux essaya d'aller la secourir en tentant de le frapper encore plus fort pour qu'il le laisse passer. Le bleuté attrapa la lame du shinigami à main nu, prouvant sa supériorité face à lui.

Ichigo serra les dents et tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du sexta qui éclata d'un rire diabolique.

-Qu'est c'que t'essaye de faire là ? D'jà qu'tu galère avec un sabre ! Haha abandonne ça vaudra mieux pour toi ! Se moqua-t-il avant d'attraper une touffe de cheveux orange et de l'envoyer violemment contre le mur.

Ichigo ne put répliquer et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en se servant de son sabre comme appui.

-Regarde, même ta copine arrive à se battre mieux que toi ! S'exclama Grimmjow en détournant son regard vers la petite brune.

Le bleuté afficha un sourire des plus moqueurs quand les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent sur Rukia, en plein combat contre Aaroniero. Une longue entaille barrait sa joue et sans doute d'autre parties de son corps qu'il ne voyait pas mais elle avait l'air de s'en sortir malgré la puissance de son adversaire.

Au fond d'elle, elle en menait beaucoup moins large. Son cœur ne se desserrait plus depuis le début du combat contre le sosie de son cher Kaien. D'ailleurs, cette ressemblance avait bien faillit lui être fatale mais elle s'était vite reprise et se battait maintenant en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas donner satisfaction à l'Arrancar en se contentant de se faire tuer car elle n'avait pas voulut l'attaquer.

-Mae, Sode ne Shirayuki !

Son sabre se teinta de blanc et un long ruban apparut au bout de la garde. Un blanc immaculé recouvrait l'intégralité du sabre et le ruban virevolta quand elle repartit à l'assaut. L'arrancar imita le Zanpakuto de Kaien et libéra son Shikai : Nejibana.

Leur combat continua sous les yeux inquiets de ses compagnons, Renji ne cessait d'être distrait pendant son propre affrontement. Lui seul arrivait à voir cette tristesse qui émanait de Rukia malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas le montrer.

Chaque combat continua de son coté, chacun tentant de se concentrer et d'oublier que les autres pouvaient mourir à tout moment. Szayel venait de faire exploser l'un des murs de Las Noches afin de pouvoir utiliser sa Résurrection dans l'immense désert de sable blanc, pour le plus grand malheur d'Ishida et Renji.

La mort.

Oh non, ils n'en avaient pas peur. Puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà, depuis longtemps... Sauf Ichigo bien sur qui avait encore toute la vie devant lui et ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi facilement.

Aujourd'hui malheureusement, un homme échapperait bientôt à cette règle si on le laissait faire. Aizen allait acquérir l'immortalité s'il fusionnait avec le Hogyoku. Il observa le jeune Kurosaki, défiant le sexta espada du regard et répliquant avec à chaque fois plus de rage qu'au premier coup. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Grimmjow ! S'écria-t-il. Ne me l'abîme pas trop s'il te plaît, je vais avoir besoin de lui.

La lueur meurtrière qui passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo servit de réponse au brun : Le shinigami remplaçant ne se laisserait en aucun cas utiliser. Le bleuté, quant à lui, soupira. Ce n'etait pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait faire la peau au shinigami. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là, même s'il ne devait pas le tuer rien ne l'empêchait de l'abîmer encore un peu. Il avait bien envie de s'amuser encore quelques temps avec lui et ce que Grimmjow veut... Grimmjow l'obtient.

Il attrapa le roux par le haut de son kimono et se servit de lui comme un vulgaire punching-ball sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse répliquer, sa hollowfication étant épuisée, il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Arrancar. Aizen laissa le sexta s'amuser quelques minutes puis le stoppa.

-Cela suffit, Grimmjow ! Tu l'as asse amoché comme ça, je ne veux quand même pas qu'il soi mourant... Fit Aizen un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Le bleuté se retint de répondre et afficha une moue frustrée. Il lâcha Ichigo qui gémit en sentant ses blessures le raviver quand il toucha brutalement le sol. Le rouquin fut à moitié soulagé qu'Aizen arrête l'Espada mais il se demandait surtout qu'elle était la raison de cette étrange gentillesse.

-Je veux qu'ils voit que tous ses efforts pour m'arrêter sont vains. Il marqua une pause et affiche un sourire en coin. Et je veux qu'ils les voient mourir...

Ichigo lui adressa un regard mauvais et serra les dents, retenant sa rage. Sa respiration rauque et saccadée témoignait de son état qui l'empêchait de faire la peau au brun.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais les tuer ! T'entends ? Jamais ! Insista-t-il.

-J'aime cette assurance qui brille dans tes yeux... Mais malheureusement tu es bien trop naïf, Ichigo.

Rukia continuait de se battre contre Aaroniero mais la fatigue et la douleur se lisait de plus en plus clairement sur son visage pale.

Natsuka, toujours embrochée sur le sabre de son frère qui servait de « bouchon » afin qu'elle ne meurt pas d'hémorragie, Aizen ayant encore besoin d'elle, ne pouvait détourner son regard vide de l'Ichigo au visage meurtri par les poings du sexta qui se tenait non loin d'elle et Rukia qui luttait difficilement contre le neuvième espada.

Une larme se forma dans son œil livide qui s'écarquilla aussitôt et aussi vivement que le trident qui venait de transpercer le bas ventre de Rukia. Même hurler lui était impossible à présent, la douleur avait pris beaucoup trop de place en elle.

Aaroniero secoua d'un mouvement leste son trident et la petite shinigami s'écrasa au sol en poussant un faible cri.

-Ru-Rukia... Murmura faiblement Natsuka avant de porter une main à sa bouche essayant d'en arrêter le sang qui en coulait.

Ichigo poussa un cri inhumain qui déchira le silence de mort de Las Noches et voulut aller à son secours quand la voix d'Aizen l'arrêta net, aidé par Grimmjow.

-Je ne te le conseillerais pas et dans ton état... tu ne pourrais pas faire grand chose.

-Enfoiré... ! Jura Ichigo entre ses dents.

L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus lui barrait la route et il ne faisait plus le poids contre le neuvième Espada. Il était coincé et personne d'autre ne pouvait aider la pauvre Rukia qui se vidait beaucoup trop rapidement de son sang.

Le sosie de Kaien s'approcha et posa un genoux à terre, à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune.

-Moi qui pensait que tu aurais fait des progrès durant mon « absence »... Soupira-t-il en se relevant aussitôt.

Il quitta la pièce, l'air déçu de ne pas s'être assez dépensé avec son ancienne disciple. Ce qui n'etait évidemment pas vrai vu qu'il n'etait pas le véritable Kaien Shiba. Rukia grimaça de douleur et porta une main tremblante à son bas ventre qui ne cessait de saigner abondamment.

Non loin de là, le frère de Natsuka émit un léger rire en la voyant agripper à mains nues le sabre qui s'était logé en elle. Elle le sera tellement fort que sa main se teinta bien vite de couleur écarlate.

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Voyons soit raisonnable tu sais bien que...

-Ferme-là ! Le coupa-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai...aucune leçon à recevoir d'un traître... comme toi...

Tout en criant, elle essayait de contenir l'immense douleur qui lui parcourait le corps alors qu'elle tentait d'expulser le sabre profondément enfoncé dans son ventre.

-Si tu fais ça tu vas mourir. Dit-il d'une voix calme en l'observant. Serais-tu assez idiote pour faire ça en sachant que cela te coûteras la vie ?

Natsuka ne voulait pas mourir, bien évidemment. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était aidée sa meilleure amie, le seul fait de la savoir agonisante alors qu'elle était venue pour la libérer lui était insupportable. Elle devait la sauver. Mais malgré sa volonté, elle n'arrivait plus à ôter ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre du sabre de Michihiko. A bout de force, elle relâcha sa prise sur la lame et cracha beaucoup plus de sang que les premières fois.

Tout à coup, Michihiko retira son Zanpakuto du ventre de Natsuka et la laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Tout s'était passé», elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi et sans lui adresser un regard se dirigea vers Rukia. Elle rampa, se hissant grâce à ses bras qui ne purent malheureusement pas l'aider longtemps.

Comment réussirait-elle à la sauver alors qu'elle était dans le même état ? Elle ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui lui importait était que Rukia Kuchiki vive.

Ichigo regardait la scène, toujours impuissant, le sabre de Grimmjow lui barrant la gorge sur ordre d'Aizen. Le rouquin avait tellement mal, voir Natsuka ainsi lui faisait si mal au cœur...

Mais alors que tout espoir qu'il survive semblait perdu...

-Sōten Kisshun ! S'écria une voix féminine bien connue.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte principale de la salle du trône d'Aizen. Orihime venait d'apparaître en compagnie des capitaines Kuchiki et Zaraki ainsi que la petite Yachiru. La rousse avait invoquée immédiatement sa technique de guérison à la vue des corps meurtris de Rukia et et Natsuka. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être horrifié où d'avoir peur mais elle ne put réprimé une moue inquiète. Ichigo fut soulagé qu'elle soit saine et sauve et se releva, comme si l'arrivée des renforts lui avait redonné de la force.

-Oï Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ? T'es pas en train de te battre ? S'exclama le capitaine de la 11ème division en voyant la mauvaise posture du shinigami remplaçant.

Aizen fronça les sourcils et afficha un sourire mauvais, cette arrivée n'etait pas prévue et cela le contrariait grandement.

-Quelle bonne surprise ! Ironisa le brun en se levant enfin de son trône, les bras grands ouverts. Mais vous arrivez trop tard...capitaine Zaraki, votre second lieutenant n'est pas vraiment en forme. Il posa son regard chocolat sur le corps de Rukia. Capitaine Kuchiki, votre sœur n'est pas dans un meilleur état, je dirais même pire...

Byakuya ne releva pas, gardant son masque impénétrable et calme. Kenpachi sourit à la phrase d'Aizen en mettant son sabre sur son épaule.

-Haha, la sous-estime pas, elle est coriace ! Dit-il en dévoilant ses dents acérés tel celles d'un tigre.

Oui elle l'était, mais là... elle avait tout de même pris un sacré coup. Orihime concentra son pouvoir simultanément sur les deux amies. Cela prendrait plus de temps pour les soigner complètement, mais elles ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre.

Michihiko posa un regard dur sur sa sœur, il parut un instant contrarié. Natsuka lui rendit ce regard dur et à la fois infiniment compatissant. Il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa de la même manière qu'Aaroniero ne l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour Rukia.

Orihime eut peur pendant un instant qu'il ne brise la barrière mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de regarder sa sœur à travers. Natsuka ne le regarda pas, lui en revanche ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il observa d'abord son visage, toujours cette mine de petite fille qui boude. Même dans ces circonstances sérieuses et douloureuses, Natsuka Yamamoto gardais ce visage enfantin malgré qu'elle est plus de cent ans ou une quinzaines d'années pour les humains. Puis il posa son regard plus bas, sur cette horrible blessure qu'il lui avait infligé.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Dit-il calmement alors qu'elle faisait exprès de s'intéresser à tout et n'importe quoi dans la pièce pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Il afficha un sourire doux, le premier depuis qu'il s'était revu. Comme s'il avait totalement changé, comme si celui qui l'avait presque tué était redevenu le frère qu'elle aimait tant. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

-Je me rappelle très bien de cette façon de détourner les yeux. Quand tu avais fait une bêtise et que tu ne voulais pas que je te gronde, tu prenais exactement la même expression. Dit-il, nostalgique. Mais maintenant, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu as fait de mal...

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui. Embués de larmes, ils semblaient de lui crier un message qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

-Je... je m'en veux !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-J'aurais dû te retenir quand tu es partis ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Et pourquoi tu aurais fait une chose pareille ? Tu pensais que je reviendrais c'est tout...

Il avait perdu ce regard dur et semblait maintenant s'en vouloir lui aussi. Natsuka se maudissait de n'avoir rien fait. Elle avait eu si peur sans lui, pourtant elle s'était jurée de lui montrer qu'elle était forte et que la présence de son grand-frère n'etait plus indispensable. Ce qui était faux bien évidemment.

Michihiko posa sa main sur la barrière orange transparente au dessus de Natsuka.

-Tu veux bien me pardonner, petite sœur ? Dit-il d'une voix faible. De t'avoir fait tant de mal et d'avoir été au service de ce traître rien que pour acquérir plus de puissance ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'afficher une mine heureuse. Comme si elle aussi était redevenu elle-même.

-Bah...oui ! Fit-elle en posant sa main contre celle de son frère avant de se tourner. Orihime-chan, ça va aller. Occupes-toi de Rukia, elle en a beaucoup plus besoin que moi.

La rousse ne voulut tout d'abord refuser mais vit que la blessure s'était plutôt bien résorbée en si peu de temps. Elle brisa la barrière d'un mouvement de la main et concentra a force sur la brunette qui reprenait des couleurs.

Le brun prit immédiatement Natsuka dans ses bras mais seulement quelques instants, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Il lui glissa tout de même un mot à l'oreille.

-Va t'occuper de ton shinigami là-bas. Je me charge d'Aizen.

-Mais ce...ce n'est pas MON shinigami ! S'empourpra-t-elle.

-Je te connais hein ! Dépêche-toi, ensuite nous combattrons ensemble. Glissa-t-il.

Natsuka ne se fit pas prier et appela, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, son sabre en levant une main vers le ciel. Les lames avaient repris leurs places initiales et elle se dépêcha de courir vers Ichigo.

Le roux l'aperçut et faillit lui crier de ne pas venir mais préféra se taire pour que le bleuté ne la remarque pas.

-Hé Grimmjow ! Tu comptes rester là sans rien foutre que me mettre ton sabre sous la gorge ? Lança-t-il espérant pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur lui.

-Ha ! Et toi, t'essayes même pas d'te sortir de là ? Tu me déçois, shinigami. Répliqua-t-il avant de se faire littéralement percer les tympans par une voix anormalement aiguë.

- !

Le pauvre dénommé Ichi se fit percuter par une tête rose qui s'écrasa sur lui, le dégageant par la même occasion de l'emprise du sexta espada. Natsuka ne pouvait contenir sa joie de voir qu'il allait « plutôt » Allongé au sol, il grimaça. Son dos l'avait sûrement lâché tellement la chute avait été rude. Pauvre papy...

-Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Sinon tu te serais fait tuer par ce Grimmjow ! S'exclama-t-elle durement. Maintenant, tu peux y aller ! Ah la la qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi...

-J'arriverais à me relever ! Fit-il en se frottant le bas du dos.

Natsuka fit la moue mais se releva en tendant la main pour aider le rouquin. Une lueur effrayé passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

-Allez grouille-toi papy, sinon on va...WAAAA !

Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avait donné un coup de sabre dans le dos de Natsuka qui y avait échappé de justesse grâce a Kurosaki, s'il ne l'avait pas tirée vers lui elle n'y aurait pas survécu. La poitrine de la rose s'entrechoqua contre le torse du shinigami qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Leur peau nue à certains endroits se touchèrent, provoquant un frisson en eux. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car le bleuté en face n'etait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. Ichigo entraîna Natsuka, qui ne comprenait plus rien, avec lui et serra serra fortement sa main pour qu'elle le suive.

-Ichigo, attends ! Il faut qu'ont se battent, ça ne servira à rien de courir ! Fit-elle alors qu'ils étaient en pleine course pour échapper au sexta Espada.

Ledit Espada s'esclaffa de l'idée qu'avaient eu les shinigamis. Il pourrait les rattraper en un seul pas de sonido et les tuer tout aussi froidement.

-Je sais ! S'exclama le roux, cherchant du regard un endroit où ils pourraient se poser ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

-Alors pourquoi on continue de fuir ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle vit le regard d'Ichigo qui se dirigeait sur les traces de sang sur son ventre qu'avait laissé sa blessure. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peut me battre. J'ai repris espoir que nous nous en sortions maintenant qu'Orihime est là. Et puis mon frère est de notre côté à présent. Fini-t-elle en souriant.

-Hum... Marmonna le roux, par encore totalement rassuré.

-Bon pour te le prouver, regarde !

Natsuka fit de nouveau appel à la technique précédemment utilisée et infligea un petit dégât au bleuté qui s'était écarté rapidement en voyant venir le coup. Il n'avait pas observé le combat pour rien et pourrait donc mieux anticipé les coups malgré que les lames soient quasiment invisible.

Natsuka jure intérieurement, Ichigo envoya à la suite un puissant Getsuga Tensho qui ne fit pas plus d'effet sauf faire rire le sexta.

-Pfff, même à deux vous galérez à m'blesser ! A peine une petite éraflure ! Fit-il en jetant en œil a son flanc droit.

Grimmjow s'approcha d'un pas de sonido vers la rose et sortit Pantera avec une telle rapidité que lame toucha furtivement le corps de Natsuka qui eu seulement le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Pourtant ce n'est pas sa peau qu'il avait réussit à trancher...

-Nan mais ça va pas bien? Tu crois faire quoi là ? S'énerva le jeune Yamamoto en plaquant furieusement ses bras sur ses seins.

Grimmjow venait de déchirer le mince tissus qui recouvrait auparavant la poitrine de la rose et se prit presque à s'excuser. Natsuka se tourna vers Ichigo avec un regard remplis de... perversité ?

-Ichiii... Tu veux bien me prêter ton shihakusho ? Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui ne laissa pas le rouquin indifférent. S'il te plaît...

Sa phrase laissée en suspens, attendant que le roux se décide, elle accentua sa demande, devenant complètement écarlate.

-S'il te plaît, Ichi je ne peux pas rester comme ça et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Toujours cette voix adorable qui le déstabilisait tant, rajoutée à cela cette tenue incitant à faire des trucs pas très catholique, il crut un instant qu'il rêvait. Il n'avait pas l'air de réagir, complètement à l'ouest, alors elle prit les devant.

-Bon puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te décider... Commença-t-elle en faisant lentement descendre le kimono des épaules du roux. Faut que j'enlève la ceinture où tu peux le faire tout seul ?

Un soupçon d'ironie dans la fin de sa phrase, elle put admirer avec joie, Ichigo rougissant au possible et tentant de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle ! Elle baissa ses mains vers la ceinture de tissus blanc et fit semblant de le défaire quand elle sentit la paume chaude du rouquin recouvrir la sienne.

-C'est... c'est bon, j'vais le faire ! Bégaya-t-il en défaisant le haut de son uniforme de shinigami pour le passer à Natsuka.

Grimmjow assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il aurait pu en profiter pour les tuer tous les deux, ils n'auraient même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte et l'affaire aurait été vite réglée. Au lieu de ça il préférait se foutre de la gueule du petit Kurosaki qui perdait ses moyens face à une fille.

Aizen ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle lui non plus, admirant Ichigo qui retirait maladroitement le haut de son uniforme. Il afficha un sourire satisfait alors que la shinigami passait le shihakusho à ses épaules en râlant qu'il était trop grand.

-Bien. Soupira-t-elle en relevant ses cheveux qui s'était coincé dans son dos à cause du vêtement. On peut y aller !

-Tant mieux, j'commençais à n'impatienter, miss ! Répliqua le bleuté en empoignant férocement Pantera.

Ichigo prit lui aussi Zangetsu en main et se jeta sur l'espada. Tous les deux en même temps, à une vitesse identique, ils frappèrent au même moment et provoquèrent une onde de choque qui se répandit jusqu'à l'endroit où était soignée Rukia.

Voyant que cela avait fait grimacer son amie et avait brisé la barrière de guérison d'Orihime, Natsuka tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant d'un geste vif.

-Ichi, pousse-toi ! Yon (1) ! Go(2) ! S'écria-t-elle, une explosion du mur adjacent, dans lequel avait du s'encastrer l'espada, finissant sa phrase.

Orihime reprit son traitement, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Aizen n'allait sans doute pas la laisser soigné Rukia sans rien faire. C'était même très étrange qu'Ulquiorra ne soit pas venu pour la ré-emprisonner dans sa « chambre ».

Kenpachi, ayant une furieuse envie de se dégourdir les bras, fut content de voir d'autres ennemis, au loin dehors, faisant face à Renji et Ishida. Il courut en direction d'eux, espérant qu'il trouve enfin un adversaire de taille.

Byakuya quant à lui dirigea son noble regard sur Nnoitra qui venait de mettre K.O Chad. Il décida d'aller s'en occuper et laisser sa sœur au soin d'Orihime.

Restait Michihiko, seul face à Aizen, Tosen et Gin. Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à ces trois-là. Un petit coup de main n'aurait pas été de refus.

Coup de chance, il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à son cou. Ce quelque chose était plutôt quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un se trouvait être sa jeune sœur, tout sourire, accroché dans son dos.

-Ichi trouvait que le deux contre un n'etait pas loyal, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en se mettant à coté de lui et posant son regard sur le bleuté, en plein affrontement. Et je n'ai rien contre ce Grimmjow, je le remercie même de m'avoir ôté cet accoutrement.

Leurs regards se posèrent finalement, en même temps, sur Sosûke Aizen. Un sourire confiant éclaira le visage de la rose tandis que Michihiko sortait son sabre de son fourreau.

-Allons-y !

OoOoOoOoOo

= 4 en japonais

= 5 en japonais

Bon, je vous l'avait dit, les combats c'est pas vraiment mon truc même si je trouve que c'est indispensable dans cette partie de ma fic. Ils vont pas prendre le thé tous ensemble en attendant que ça se passe quand même ! Maintenant à vous de me dire comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre.

Je voulais également vous dire que je pars en vacance, demain (Youhou!), à St Tropez pour une semaine et je n'aurais pas d'ordi. Et qui dit pas d'ordi dit pas d'avancement dans mes fanfictions ! Gomen, je vous promets que le chapitre 7 de Shinigami's Tour vous sera servit sur un plateau ^^

Bonne vacances à toutes et à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu et je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas : A vos claviers ! (Même pour trois mots :p)

Bisous Bisous

PS : Kiss Suki, j'ai essayé de mettre quelques trucs IchiAi par ci par là mais ce n'est sans doute pas super (en même temps ma fic n'est pas sur ce pairing;) )


	9. Combats à mort

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà après une très longue absence pour le chapitre 9 d'une des fictions qui me tient le plus à cœur ! Je pense que je me suis un peu améliorée depuis 2012, j'étais jeune (on dirait une vieille qui parle) et je pense que ça se voyait à certains moments ! Bref j'espère que mon style en lui-même n'aura pas trop changé, qu'il vous plaira encore si jamais il a changé et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres à par bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenus et qui (peut-être) continueront à me soutenir même si je poste la suite très très tard. Je suis bel et bien revenue pour vous écrire pleins de choses ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils y étaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La bataille finale allait débuter d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Aizen n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet, le maître des lieux n'avait aucune raison de les craindre, ses chers Espadas ne laisseraient personne l'atteindre et même si les Shinigamis parvenaient à tous les vaincre, jamais ils ne pourraient espérer battre le chef. Il regardait Michihiko et Natsuka, qui étaient prêts à se jeter sur lui, avec un léger sourire en coin. Ils se séparèrent d'un vif pas de shunpo et attaquèrent Aizen chacun d'un côté. Evidemment deux Espadas le défendirent et il n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul quant aux deux Zanpakutos ayant frôlés son visage.

Zommari Le Roux tenait tête à Michihiko, le septième espada connaissait bien les techniques du Shinigami, il l'avait observer durant ses entraînements plus d'une fois. C'était un homme puissant qui préférait attaquer sans cesse plutôt que de se défendre. Il n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête à Zommari. Leur sabre s'entrechoquèrent avec une force inouïe, ce qui les fit reculer de quelques mètres. Michihiko profita de ce court moment de répit pour vérifier que sa sœur s'en sortait.

Natsuka luttait difficilement contre Aaroniero qui ne faisait rien pour la ménager. Sa blessure l'empêchait de se battre comme elle le voulait mais elle faisait tout pour résister à l'espada, malgré la douleur intense dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse payer ce qu'il avait osé faire à Rukia.

Byakuya s'occupait de Nnoitra, le cinquième espada, et Kenpachi combattait Szayel avec l'aide de Renji et d'Ishida.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faillir à sa tache. Orihime, quant à elle, s'occupait de soigner Rukia et Chad qui n'étaient plus du tout en état de combattre. Il fallait qu'elle les remettent sur pied au plus vite, elle concentra tout son pouvoir sur ses deux amis, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, elle non plus ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

De son côté, Ichigo combattait Grimmjow qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui. Mais le roux ne le laisserait pas gagner, il se l'était promis. Et il le vaincrait seul. Leurs coups étaient plus plus puissants à chaque frappe, les bruits stridents de leur sabre qui ne cessaient de se rencontrer emplissaient la salle principale de Las Noches.

« T'as intêret à tenir Shinigami, j'ai envie d'un putain de combat ! » Lança Grimmjow avec un immense sourire carnassier.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et frappa avec un peu plus de force. Le bleuté lui envoya un celo qu'Ichigo évita de justesse. Il fonça alors sur le roux qui se protégea grace à Zangetsu. Grimmjow repoussa Ichigo d'un coup de pied qui répliqua avec son Getsuga Tensho.

« Je vais t'écraser. En te tranchant la gorge, je vais t'apprendre qui de nous deux est le plus fort ! »

« Ferme là et essaye de me tuer si c'est ça que tu veux tant ! Mais je compte pas te laisser faire » S'énerva Ichigo.

« Arrête, je sais très bien que t'es pas là uniquement pour sauver tes copines. Tu es v'nu ici pour combattre ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Pourquoi est ce que tu essayes de repousser le combat, tu as peur de perdre ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Grimmjow pour se jeter sur le Shinigami et lui prouver qu'il n'était aucunement effrayé de l'affronter. Il le frappa violemment au visage, Ichigo lui répondit avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Celui qui restera debout jusqu'à la fin pourra repartir vivant... c'est tout ! »

« Alors je vais te mettre à terre. » S'exclama Ichigo en invoquant son bankai et appelant son hollow intérieur.

Grimmjow libéra sa resurreccion. Il balança son Gran Rey Celo sur le roux, qui ne put l'éviter. L'attaque détruisit totalement un des murs de Las Noches et amocha sérieusement le Shinigami. Aizen tourna le regard vers les deux adversaires qui continuaient à présent leur combat destructeur à l'extérieur.

Ichigo attaqua l'espada d'un puissant Getsuga Tensho qui ne lui infligea même pas une égratignure. Les deux continuèrent de se battre farouchement et Ichigo finit par prendre le dessus sur le sexta. Il trancha l'épaule de son ennemi qui tenta de riposter mais en vain. Grimmjow grimaça pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat et s'agenouilla à terre. Le roux s'approcha de lui et retira son masque de Hollow.

« Tu crois que c'est finis hein ? Tu te goures Shinigami, je vais te... ! »

« Je t'ai dis que je te mettrais à terre. Celui qui restera debout repartira vivant, c'est bien que tu as dit ? »

Ichigo avait un regard assuré, il respirait difficilement mais était persuadé de sa victoire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de gagner.

« J'anéantirais quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Et je vais commencer par toi, Kurosaki ! » S'exclama Grimmjow en se relevant. « Voici ma plus puissante attaque... Desgarron. »

Grimmjow libéra ce qu'il restait de sa puissance, bien qu'il soit mal en point, elle était dévastatrice. Ichigo fut d'abord vivement frappé et repoussé par cette attaque mais retrouva bien vite sa force en pensant à tous ceux qu'il devait sauver. Il allait à contre sens des puissantes et innombrables griffes qui tentaient de le lacérer. Il atteignit Grimmjow et lui transperça le ventre avec Zangetsu. Ichigo le regarda un moment, le bleuté n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit et cracha du sang lorsqu'il essaya de répondre au roux. Il enfonça son Zanpakuto encore plus profondément dans le ventre de l'Arrancar puis le retira d'un coup sec. L'Espada s'effondra à terre sous le regard presque triste d 'Ichigo. Grimmjow avait été un adversaire redoutable, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Je t'ai battu. Je vais battre Ulquiorra, et même Aizen. Je sauverais Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Natsuka et Inoue, je les ramènerais tous ! »

Non loin de lui se trouvait Renji, Ishida et le capitaine Zaraki qui combattait Szayel Aporro Grant. Ichigo ne s'en faisait aucunement pour eux, ils terrasseraient le huitième Espada sans problème tous les trois. Le Shinigami remplaçant retourna en shunpo dans le palais d'Aizen. Il se rendit immédiatement au chevet de Rukia et de Chad qui avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, repris connaissance grâce au pouvoir d'Orihime.

« Ichigo, tu vas bien dieu merci ! » S'exclama la rousse, tellement soulagée de voir qu'il était sain et sauf.

Il lui adressa un doux sourire qu'il ne garda qu'une fraction de seconde, puis il les regarda tous les trois, très sérieusement.

« Il faut que vous retourniez à la Soul Society. »

« On ne peut pas vous abandonner comme ça Ichigo... » Répondit faiblement Chad en se relevant, déjà prêt à retourner combattre.

« Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes, même si vos blessure sont presque guéris vous ne tiendrez pas face aux Espadas ! » S'exclama le roux, ne pouvant imaginer perdre ses amis dans cette bataille.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va repartir comme ça ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu... » S'emporta Rukia qui ne pensait même plus au fait qu'ils pouvaient y rester. Elle devait leur porter main forte.

« Rukia s'il te plait... Toi, Chad et Orihime... vous devez aller vous mettre en lieux sur. »

Ichigo ne plaisantait, il les y emmènerait de force s'ils continuaient de refuser. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude pour ses amis. Orihime baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle devait rester près de lui pour le soigner à tout moment. Mais elle savait pertinemment que sa vie était en danger si elle restait dans le Hueco Mundo.

« Je ne partirais pas Ichigo, je dois vous soigner, c'est tout ce que je peux faire alors s'il te plait... ne me demande pas de m'en aller... » Dit Orihime en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Nous nous battrons tant qu'Aizen ne sera pas mort Ichigo, nous ne sommes pas venu là pour repartir dès le premier obstacle. » Continua Rukia, déterminée à tous les vaincre.

Chad ne répondit rien mais acquiesça, partageant le même avis que ses amies. Ichigo ne put les contredire, ils avaient raison. Mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il leur arrivait quoique ce soit. Il savait très bien ce qui les attendaient, soit la victoire, soit la mort. Alors il n'avait qu'une seule option : gagner ! Mais Ulquiorra qui venait d'apparaître devant eux n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Le quatrième espada fixait la jeune Orihime qui n'osait le regarder.

« Dégage de là ! » S'exclama Ichigo, prêt à trancher l'Espada en deux immédiatement.

Ulquiorra posa un regard sans expression sur Ichigo. Le shinigami ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et le frappa de son Zanpakuto, chose qui ne surprit pas Ulquiorra qui para facilement son attaque.

« Shinigami... pourquoi continuer de me frapper en sachant pertinemment que tu ne me toucheras pas ? »

Il attrapa la rousse par le bras et disparut en sonido sans qu'aucun ne puisse rien faire. Ichigo jura, se préparant à faire sa fête au quatrième Espada qui venait d'enlever à nouveau son amie. Il ne la laisserait pas seule une seconde fois. Mais alors qu'il était prêt à repartir, Rukia s'écria :

« Ichigo, il faut qu'on s'occupe des autres Espadas. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne lui fera rien, Aizen veut la garder pour qu'elle puisse soigner les Espadas alors elle n'est pas en danger pour l'instant. »

Mais Ichigo ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser une minute de plus entre les mains de ce monstre. Il ne demanda pas leur avis aux autres et s'élança dans les couloirs de Las Noches à la recherche de son amie. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à la retrouver, il ne savait pas où aller mais il retrouverait Ulquiorra et le mettrait en pièce dans tous les cas. Rukia et Chad ne pouvaient rien faire pour le dissuader mais ils leurs fallait, quant à eux, prêter mains fortes à leurs compagnons qui luttaient déjà sans relâche. La petite brune chercha immédiatement son amie aux cheveux roses. Mais le palais était sans dessus dessous, elle avait du mal à distinguer qui était qui avec toute cette poussière. Chad pointa du doigt le neuvième Espada qui donnait du fil à retordre à la jeune shinigami. Ni une Ni deux, ils partirent l'aider.

Natsuka faiblissait de plus en plus, elle ne battrait pas le neuvième espada. Mais elle ne cessait de lutter, pour Rukia, pour Ichigo, pour Michihiko, pour tous ceux qu'elle voulait sauver. Le dernier coup d'Aaroniero la fit s'écraser violemment contre le mur, non loin d'Aizen qui se délectait littéralement des combats qui se tenaient sous ses yeux. Elle gémit faiblement avant de disparaître grâce à sa technique Shôshitsu. Aaroniero fut quelque peu surpris mais pas déstabilisé pour autant, il était sur de gagner contre une Shinigami de son niveau. Invisible, elle lui trancha le bras et s'éloigne la plus possible de lui, cherchant un peu de répit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Aaargh, bordel c'est quoi ça ?! Où est-ce que t'es sale garce ? » Jura-t-il en balayant les alentours du regard.

Mais il ne la voyait pas. La moitié de son bras s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol du palais. Natsuka fonça à nouveau sur lui, bien décidée à lui couper un autre membre, mais sa blessure la rappela à l'ordre. Elle tenta étouffer un cri mais le neuvième espada l'avait entendu, elle était tout près de lui et il la frappa violemment. Natsuka s'écrasa à terre, à quelques centimètres du bras d' Aaroniero.

« Alors, on a essayé de se cacher ? Dommage... » Ironisa l'espada à l'apparence de Kaïen Shiba.

Il posa son pied sur le ventre de la Shinigami et appuya de toutes ses forces. Natsuka ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur qui s'entendit dans tous le palais. Rukia couru vers son amie en criant son prénom. Mais quelqu'un se plaça devant elle.

« Renji ! »

Elle le regarda s'en comprendre pourquoi il l'empêchait d'aller aider Natsuka jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut le capitaine Zaraki se jeter sur Aaroniero. La petite brune s'agenouilla ensuite devant le corps de son amie. Rukia avait beau l'appeler, Natsuka ne répondait plus, elle ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais son regard était perdu dans le vide. Sa blessure s'etait rouverte malgré les soins d'Orihime et ne cessait de saigner. Rukia était horrifiée à la vue de la blessure de son amie qui venait de fermer les yeux dans un gémissement étranglé par la douleur.

« OÏ Natsuka ! Natsuka, réveille-toi ! » S'écria la petite Shinigami, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Orihime était la seule en mesure de lui venir en aide. C'était sans compter Ulquiorra qui l'avait emmené et l'empêchait évidemment d'aller soigner ses amis. La brune pensa soudain à Urahara, il était son dernier espoir. Mais comment l'emmener jusque là-bas sans qu'Aizen et les Espadas ne le remarque et ne le lui fasse regretter ? C'était impossible, ils ne la laisseraient jamais partir, Aizen avait besoin d'elle et de son Zanpakuto.

Renji posa une main sur l'épaule de Rukia avec un regard désolé. Non, Rukia ne voulait pas croire que son amie finirait comme ça.

« Renji, tu dois faire diversion. Je vais l'emmener chez Urahara, c'est son seul espoir. » S'exclama Rukia, plus déterminé que jamais. « On ne peut pas la laisser mourir... »

Le rouge fixait la blessure de Natsuka qui ne cessait de saigner. Il doutait qu'elle puisse y survivre mais il ne pouvait la laisser mourir non plus. Il la porta et se tourna vers la sortie de Las Noches.

« Reste-ici Rukia, je vais l'emmener. Pendant ce temps, toi et Chad devez les empêcher de me suivre le plus longtemps possible. »

Rukia releva doucement la tête, ses yeux retrouvèrent une lueur d'espoir. Il s'élança en shunpo vers la sortie de Las Noches et Rukia, suivit par Chad se tourna vers Aizen, Gin et Tosen.

« Danse, Sode no Shirayuki ! Deuxième danse... Hakuren ! »

La Shinigami libéra son shikai et les emprisonna dans la glace. Mais le brun brisa sans effort la prison glacée et afficha un sourire suffisant. Chad allait l'attaquer lorsque Rukia l'arrêta.

« J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Aizen ne fera rien pour empêcher le rétablissement de Natsuka, il a besoin d'elle. »

Rukia fut rassurée de savoir que Renji ne serait normalement pas blessé. Il valait mieux pour eux ne pas contrarier Aizen et garder leur force pour aider les autres. Ils partirent alors donner un coup de main à Byakuya.

« Aizen-sama, Abarai Renji et Yamamoto Natsuka sont en train de quitter le Hueco Mundo » L'informa Gin.

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Ils reviendront bien assez vite, et j'ai besoin de Natsuka dans sa meilleure forme. » Répondit calmement Aizen en regardant les combattants qui lui faisant tant plaisir.

Renji arriva dans le monde réel plus rapidement que prévu, il n'avait rencontré aucun Hollow sur sa route et Aizen n'y était certainement pas étranger. Il entra dans la boutique. L'homme au bob sortit de sa cachette et ne demanda aucune explication, il se doutait de ce qui se passait en ce moment avec ce cher Sosuke. Renji déposa Natsuka sur un des futons et repartit aussitôt dans le Hueco Mundo pour continuer le combat. Kisuka s'empressa de commencer les soins de la Shinigami sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il y en aurait surement d'autres dans le même état.

Les combats se poursuivaient dans le palais de l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division, il observait attentivement les Shinigamis depuis leur arrivée. Les voir se battent, convaincu qu'ils finiraient par le vaincre le faisait doucement rire... qu'ils étaient naïfs.

Kenpachi termina rapidement le combat contre Aaroniero en lui tranchant la gorge. Il regarda son cadavre avec un immense sourire. Il se tourna vers Aizen, prêt à en faire sa prochaine victime. Ce dernier frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien... il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. »

Il fit ressentir sa pression spirituelle démesurée à tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours.

« Vos combats furent très distrayants. Je suis étonné de votre résistance chers capitaines, vous vous êtes bien battus. Mais vous comprendrez que la force de ces créatures n'est rien comparé à la puissance que je possède déjà. »

Gin Ichimaru lui rapporta le Zanpakuto de Natsuka, abandonné par sa propriétaire lors de sa défaite, qu'il brandit devant le reste des Shinigamis. Rukia jura, comment avait-elle pu oublier de le récupérer ?!

« J'ai à présent en ma possession le Zanpakuto sacré qui va me permettre de libérer le Hogyoku et me rendre plus puissant que n'importe qui. Mais j'ai encore quelque chose à accomplir. »

Il hésita un instant. Devait-il leur révéler la prochaine étape ? De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire pour contrecarrer ses plans ? Leur misérable force étaient bien inutile pour tenter de stopper ses actions.

« Je vais détruire Karakura... pour créer un Ôken. M'entendez-vous chers intrus ? Dès maintenant, nous lançons l'invasion du Monde Réel. Mais malheureusement vous n'en serez pas témoins. »

A ces mots, ils referma les Garganta ouverts par les Capitaines venus dans le Hueco Mundo pour qu'aucun ne puisse se rendre dans le Monde Réel. Il avait bien évidemment tout préparé. Kaname ouvrit un passage qui leur permit d'accéder aux mondes des humains. Fort heureusement, le Capitaine Commandant ayant anticipé tout cela avait fait déployé une réplique parfaite de Karakura grace au Tenkaikecchû crée par Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Kisuke Urahara, quatre piliers qui récréaient la ville et évitaient par conséquent à la vraie et à ses habitants d'être détruits. Cette dernière se trouvant à présent à l'intérieur même de la Soul Society.

La nouvelle parvint aux oreilles d'Ichigo qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Orihime. Il devait terminer au plus vite le combat contre Ulquiorra et aller protéger Karakura. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'etait que le Commandant Yamamoto, en prévision de la bataille finale, avait également ordonné que tous les officiers supérieurs des 13 Divisions aillent défendre le faux Karakura.

« Il semble que nous sommes arrivés à temps » Déclara Yamamoto, accueillant Aizen dans le monde des humains.

« Je sais que ce qui se trouve sous nos pieds n'est pas Karakura. »

Le brun appela les trois derniers Espadas encore en vie à le rejoindre.

« Puisque le vrai Karakura se trouve à la Soul Society, je vais vous anéantir et créer le Ôken à la Soul Society. Toute cette mise en scène n'aura donc servis à rien cher Commandant. »

La bataille entre les Capitaines et les Espadas pouvait alors commencer. Yamamoto usa de son Ryujinjaka et sépara Aizen de ses Espadas avec un mur de feu, obligeant Aizen, Gin et Tosen à ne pas intervenir dans les combats. Toshiro Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la 10ème division, débuta les hostilités en croisant le fer avec l'Espada numéro 3, Tier Hallibel. Le Capitaine de la 2ème division Soi Fon se retrouva contre Barragan Luisenbarn, l'Espada numéro 2. Le Capitaine Commandant ordonna à Kyorakû Shunsui, capitaine de la 8ème division de commencer son combat contre le premier Espada, Coyote Stark. Le dit Espada ne sembla pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre mais les autres affrontements qui avaient déjà débutés lui donnèrent envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, ou plutôt les bras. Matsumoto devait se battre seule contre les trois fraccions d'Hallibel et Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira et Hisagi s'occupait de défendre les piliers Tenkaikecchu contre les Arrancars envoyés par Barrangan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du côté du Hueco Mundo, Ichigo venait de trouver Ulquiorra et Orihime. Il ordonna à L'Espada de s'éloigner d'elle. Pour toute réponse, l'Espada sortit son sabre de son fourreau, prêt à combattre pour une fois. Ichigo fut surpris, il pensait avoir à lui demander mais finalement, c'était bien mieux ainsi. luttait de toutes ses forces contre le Cuarta, usant de sa Hollowmorphose pour parvenir à le blesser. Orihime était forcée d'assister au combat, elle était littéralement terrifiée à l'idée qu'Ichigo puisse mourir. Mais elle avait une totale confiance en lui, il allait gagner et le lui avait promis. Au fond de son cœur, il lui restait encore un peu d'espoir. La jeune rousse joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine, une larme roula sur sa joue.

#Ichigo je t'en supplie... ne meurt pas pour moi... Je serais incapable de me le pardonner...#

Ses longs cheveux furent violemment décoiffés par les violents coups échangés par les deux combattants. Le Shinigami remplaçant n'était pas près d'abandonner. S'en suivit alors un combat acharné entre les deux adversaires. Leur sabre se rencontraient avec une force qui impressionna Ichigo, il ne pensait pas qu'Ulquiorra se débrouillait aussi bien à l'épée. Mais il avait un avantage cette fois, il arrivait à anticipé beaucoup mieux qu'avant les attaques de son adversaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait combattu, c'était comme si il n'était pas capable de l'esquiver. Si maintenant il parvenait à connaître ses futures attaques et à les esquiver, cela signifierait-il qu'il s'était rapproché des Hollows ? Ou alors Ulquiorra avait fais un pas de plus vers le coté humain ? Il ne saurait le dire à cet instant.

Ichigo parvint à attraper le bras d'Ulquiorra et lui trancha le torse. Bien sur, cette frappe n'avait réussis qu'à déchirer l'uniforme de l'Espada. Ulquiorra se jeta vivement sur le roux qui lui répondit d'un puissant coup de sabre. Il l'avait entouré de la puissance du Getsuga Tensho pour porter un coup dévastateur qui ne provoqua malheureusement pas l'effet recherché et il faillit subir un coup fatal. Mais Ishida choisit le bon moment pour faire son apparition et déstabilisa une fraction de seconde Ulquiorra.

« Ishida... »

« Quoi donc ? Tu as des questions en plein combat ? Si tu veux savoir c'est Mayuri Kurotsutchi et le Capitaine Unohana qui m'ont soigné. D'autres questions ? » Déclara-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez comme à son habitude.

« Je t'ai rien demandé à la base, c'est toi qui à commencé à raconter ta vie ! » Répliqua Ichigo avec un regard blasé.

Ishida ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre Orihime, il la protégerait au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Ichigo quant à lui repris rapidement son combat et invoqua son hollow.

« Tu voulais voir ma Hollowmorphose ? La voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de l'Espada en faisant apparaître son masque.

Ulquiorra, satisfait qu'Ichigo ai enfin décider de faire appel au maximum de sa puissance, décida de sortir de Las Noches pour se placer sur le dôme du palais. Il était interdit à un Espada au rang supérieur à quatre de libérer sa resurrecion à l'intérieur du palais sous peine de le détruire. Il allait lui aussi faire un appel à plus de puissance.

« Enferme... Murcielago. »

Il prononça, comme à son habitude, calmement ces mots qui promettaient un futur combat acharné et difficile pour le Shinigami. Ulquiorra fixait Ichigo, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux à présent. Le cuatra possédait à présent d'énormes ailes, semblables à celles des chauves-souris, dans le dos. Les cornes de son masque qui lui recouvrait le crane s'etaient allongés mais il gardait toujours la même expression dénuée de toutes émotions. Un combat sans merci s'engagea alors entre les deux protagonistes. Mais Ulquiorra terrassa bien vite Ichigo et l'attrapa par la gorge. Le roux déglutit difficilement sous les regards terrifiés d'Ishida et Orihime. La jeune rousse ne put retenir un hurlement lorsque l'Espada transperça la poitrine d'Ichigo d'un Gran Rey Celo dévastateur.

Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces, sans cesse, ne pouvant détourner son regard de l'immense trou au milieu de son torse. Ulquiorra avait relâché le roux qui s'était écrasé à terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle tenta de le soigner grâce à son pouvoir mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne possédait pas assez de puissance pour le sauver. Ishida remplaça Ichigo au combat mais fut très vite mis à mal par Ulquiorra qui observait lui aussi Ichigo, la vie s'échappant de son corps inerte. Ichigo, le prénom du Shinigami était la seule chose qu'Orihime pouvait prononcer.

« A l'aide, Ichigoooo ! » Hurla-t-elle plus désespérée que jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, pas comme ça. Non elle refusait d'y croire. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage dévasté. Mais alors que tout semblait finis, le corps d'Ichigo fut secoué d'un violent spasme. Orihime regardait le sol, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une immense pression spirituelle derrière elle, qu'elle se retourne et le vit...

« Ichi...go ? »

Il avait à présent toute l'apparence d'un Hollow, elle ne savait même pas s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une partie de celui qu'elle aimait à l'intérieur de ce corps qui venait de se relever. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long qu'auparavant et son masque recouvrait l'intégralité de sa tête ainsi que son torse.

« Impossible. Il ne peut pas être en vie. » Déclara Ulquiorra, pour la première fois réellement étonné. « Quelle est cette apparence ? Qui es-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo poussa un hurlement inhumain et lança un Gran rey Celo sur le cuatra de plus en plus surpris. Comment un humain, même ressemblant très fortement à un Hollow, pouvait-il avoir recours à ce genre de Celo ? Ulquiorra utilisa sa Lanza del Relampago mais rata plusieurs fois Ichigo qui parvint finalement à l'atteindre et à le blesser. L'Espada se trouvait à présent allongé à terre, Tensa Zangetsu sous la gorge. Le roux lui infligea un deuxième puissant Celo puis au moment où il voulu lui transpercer la tête de son sabre, son masque vola en éclat. Ses yeux restèrent jaunes et noirs encore quelques instants puis il redevint parfaitement normal. Ichigo Kurosaki était bel et bien revenu, le trou au milieu de son torse avait disparu en même temps que sa Hollowmorphose totale.

« Je n'étais pas censé avoir un trou dans la poitrine ?! » S'étonna le rouquin en touchant son torse intacte, les yeux écarquillés.

Le cuatra Espada ramassa le sabre d'Ichigo, tombé à ses pieds, et le redonna à son propriétaire. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà le combat était sur le point de reprendre.

« On va terminer ce duel. » Déclara solennellement Ulquiorra.

Pourtant il ne le pourrait pas. Ce dont il ne s'était pas douté une seconde se produisit sous les yeux d'Ichigo. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée. L'aile gauche de l'Espada commençait à se désintégrer.

« Tue-moi. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, notre duel ne se terminera jamais. »

« Je refuse »

Ichigo ne pouvait se résigner à gagner de cette manière. Ulquiorra Schiefer était son ennemi et pourtant il ne pouvait se réjouir de le tuer alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

« Hors de question de gagner comme ça ! » S'énerva le Shinigami.

« Tsss... Jusqu'au bout tu ne n'auras jamais fait ce que je voulais... »

Orihime s'approcha prudemment de l'Espada qui vivait ses derniers instants. Le doux vent du Hueco Mundo accélérait la dispersion de ses cendres qui volaient document dans l'atmosphère. La jeune rousse ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tristement, il tendit sa main vers elle et lui demanda si elle avait peur de lui.

« Non. »

A cet instant, elle avança sa main tremblante vers celle d'Ulquiorra mais ne put l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se désintègre. Son corps partit en poussière, Orihime resta un moment sans bouger à regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant sa réponse.

Ulquiorra Schiefer venait de s'éteindre.

Ichigo était à la fois déçu de ne pas avoir pu bien terminer ce combat et heureux d'avoir réussis à sauver Orihime. Il allait enfin pouvoir secourir Karakura. Il demanda à Ishida de ramener Orihime auprès de Rukia, elle n'avait pas besoin d'assister à d'autres combats aussi violent que celui qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et l'avait profondément affectée. Il se hâta de rejoindre la copie de Karakura. Il devait en finir au plus vite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Ne regarde pas son shikai... le seul moyen pour ça c'est de plier le combat en un seul coup ! Je dois le tuer ! » Se disait-il alors qu'il levait son sabre en l'air pour frapper Aizen.

Mais ce dernier le senti arriver derrière lui et le bouclier placer derrière lui grace à son Zanpakuto arrêta le coup d'Ichigo.

« Cela faisait longtemps... Jeune âme errante. » Dit-il calmement en posant son regard chocolat sur Ichigo.

Il venait de contrer son coup sans le moindre effort.

« Jolie frappe, mais elle était mal placée. Tu pensais que je ne me protégerais pas ? »

#J'ai merdé, j'aurais du frapper une fois Hollowmorphosé !# Jura intérieurement Ichigo.

Mais le Shinigami avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler son Hollow intérieur, comme lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Ulquiorra Schiefer. Aizen le regarda, toujours avec ce même sourire suffisant. Il laissa ressentir au Shinigami son immense reiatsu. Ichigo frissonna littéralement, sa puissance était tout simplement gigantesque.

« Essaye donc de me frapper. »

Sa puissance était tellement forte qu'Ichigo avait du mal à la ressentir complètement, il ne pouvait presque pas la supporter alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui donner un léger aperçu. Il invoqua son Hollow et l'apparition de son masque arracha un sourire au brun.

« Oui...viens ! »

« Getsuga... » Commença Ichigo en concentrant tout son pouvoir dans son attaque. « ...Tenshô !

Aizen l'esquiva facilement et réapparut derrière Ichigo.

« Et bien ? Tu m'as raté, tu vois. »

Par précaution, le roux préféra prendre ses distances par rapport au chef des Espadas.

« Si tu veux réellement m'atteindre, tu dois me frapper de près. Une distance de combat n'a de sens que pour un duel où les adversaires sont de force égale. Entre toi et moi... cela n'en a donc aucun. Regarde, juste comme ça, si je veux... »

Il se rapprocha du rouquin à la mine effrayée et posa deux doigts sur son torse.

« Je peux atteindre ton cœur. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et tenta de riposter violemment mais le brun l'esquiva à nouveau grace à un pas de sonido.

« J'ai une question à te poser... Jeune âme errante. Pourquoi m'affronter ? Éprouves-tu de la haine envers moi ? Si tu es ici, cela signifie qu'Orihime Inoue est saine et sauve. Et d'après l'expression de ton visage, aucun de tes compagnons n'a perdu la vie. As-tu une quelconque raison de me haïr au point de vouloir me tuer ? Ton épée ne m'atteindra pas si tu ne la brandis pas en me haïssant. »

Il le fixa intensément, Ichigo resta muet.

« Oh mais c'est vrai... comment va Natsuka ? »

Aizen il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait reçu un coup presque fatal par Aaroniero Aruruerri en revanche, Ichigo l'ignorait complètement. Son regard témoignait de sa surprise. Si Aizen faisait une telle allusion c'était que Natsuka devait se trouver en mauvaise posture. Il pensait qu'elle était restée auprès de Rukia et Renji mais le sourire qu'affichait Aizen lui disait tout le contraire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, elle combattait l'Espada qui avait presque tuée Rukia. Et si... Non ce n'était pas possible. Le commandant Yamamoto, derrière eux, ne savait pas non plus où était sa petite fille et si elle était encore vivante. Pourtant au fond de lui, il continuait de sentir son reiatsu. Malheureusement il ne parvenait pas à la localiser.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais, enfoiré ?! » S'écria Ichigo en serrant les dents.

Aizen se contenta d'émettre un léger rire qui eu le don de faire perdre son sang-froid à Ichigo. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'on touche à un de ses proches. Il voulu se jeter sur le chef des Espadas pour le faire parler mais...

« Ne mords pas à l'hameçon... Ichigo Kurosaki. » S'exclama-t-il, empoignant fermement l'avant bras du rouquin.

« Capitaine Komamura ! »

« Il est maître dans l'art de la provocation. Si tu perds ton calme, tu perdras la vie. Rassure-toi. Tu ne seras pas le seul à te battre. »

Ichigo ressentit d'un coup une dizaine de reiatsu se rapprochant de lui.

« Nous ne te laisseront pas voir le shikai d'Aizen. »

Toshiro, Shinji, Kyorakû, Love, Rose, Lisa, Omaeda, Soi Fon et Komamura se placèrent devant lui, brandissant leur Zanpakuto. Ils avaient vaincus les plus puissants des Espadas et étaient prêt à s'attaquer au plus gros morceau.

« On va combattre en te protégeant de lui ! »

« Quoi ? Mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? » S'enquit Ichigo à la vue des blessures apparentes de tous ses compagnons.

« Tu as besoin de nous, Ichigo Kurosaki » Rajouta Soi Fon.

Shinji s'avança un peu plus et lança un regard remplis de haine à son ennemi.

« C'est notre combat... à tous !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer, deux autres pressions spirituelles se firent sentir. Kisuke Urahara et Isshin Kurosaki venait d'apparemment derrière Aizen. Ichigo ne put que murmurer un faible « Papa » en le voyant habillé ainsi. Son père était un shinigami ?! Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du roux mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sujet pour l'instant.

« Ca faisait un bail, Aizen ! » Lança Isshin, pas vraiment heureux de le revoir.

« Vous ne comptiez pas commencer sans nous tout de même ? » Lança l'homme au bob.

Aizen fut quelque peu surpris de les voir ici mais il se réjouissait de pouvoir leur montrer, à eux aussi, à quel point ils étaient idiots de vouloir se mesurer à lui.

« Kisuke Urahara... n'as tu pas mieux à faire ? Tu es venu m'apporter ma chère Natsuka, j'espère que tu t'es bien occupé d'elle ? »

Ichigo tilta. Alors elle était avec Urahara ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Si seulement cela pouvait être de la vraie inquiétude qu'éprouvait Aizen pour la jeune femme. Mais il se fichait bien d'elle, il fallait simplement qu'elle puisse utiliser son Zanpakuto. Le Capitaine Commandant regarda avec une haine profonde le brun. Il ne le laisserait pas toucher à sa petite fille, il la protégerait au péril de sa vie.

Une troisième pression spirituelle se rapprocha de plus en plus d'eux. Genryusai la reconnut immédiatement. Une jeune femme au cheveux roses pales portant un shihakusho de Shinigami apparut entre Kisuke et Isshin. Elle garda la tête baissée.

« Je t'ai manquée tant que ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle, parfaitement remise de son dernier combat qui avait pourtant faillis la tuer.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir venir à moi si facilement. » Répondit Aizen, faisant allusion à sa venue dans le Hueco Mundo.

« Cette fois-ci, tu as tord de ne pas me prendre au sérieux, Aizen»

Le vent calme de la réplique de Karakura faisait doucement vaciller la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du brun. Le calme n'allait certainement pas demeurer à partir de maintenant.

« Alors chère Natsuka Yamamoto... que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

Natsuka releva la tête et regarda Aizen droit dans les yeux, à présent elle n'avait plus peur. Le Shichishito accroché à la ceinture du chef des Espadas partit en poussière lorsqu'elle prononça ce seul et unique mot :

« Bankai. »


End file.
